A Vicious Joke
by ChloeB18
Summary: In the Narrows there is a fight club where there's a fighter with skills like no other. Her name is Vicious and she lives up to her name no matter who you are. Even if you're the Joker. But she has another life. A life she thought she abandoned long ago..
1. Vicious

On a dark and sinister night, the Joker and his remaining cronies, from an explosive encounter with the one and only Batman, were out in The Narrows, recruiting.

"I told those idiots to, ah, watch out where the bomb was planted. Now I have to start, ah, recruiting again." Joker muttered to himself as he drove towards the end of the Narrows. He'd never gone this far, although he also never had this much trouble looking for new cronies. The Narrows were strangely scarce tonight. Even the dark alleyways were completely empty. Then he figured out why.

All of the Narrows regulars were all gathered in front of an oversized warehouse. There were meatheads by the doors, looking in at the action inside the warehouse. The usual amateur crooks, and the pimps with their slut hookers that Joker could never get an eye for, but that certainly didn't mean his employees would stop gawking at them.

"Well, ah, this explains it. Boys, let's get, ah, recruiting. You know what to look for and, ah, I don't mean hookers. If I catch any of you getting sidetracked by them you'll suffer my consequences." Joker said as he got out of the van and his guys followed him as they scattered to look for new guys while the Joker walked through the crowd and up to the warehouse doors.

He caught the attention of the meatheads at the doors once he spoke. "Now, ah, what seems to be going on here to make the streets so dead tonight?" the two guys stood at attention when they heard Joker's unmistakable voice. "This is a fight club, sir." one of the guys said. He was a tanned man with a buzz cut and an impressive set of muscles as he stood at least five inches taller than Joker himself. "Fight club, eh?" Joker said with a hand on his chin as he rubbed it absently. "When did you open this fight club, hmm?" Joker asked and the other man, a paler version of the first man, said. "It's been secret for years, but we just opened it to the Narrows today. We're running out of fighters and looking for new ones." The first, tanned man, spoke up. "Well, if Vicious would stop killing them in her Death Battles maybe we'd have some fighters left." The second man rolled his eyes. "Well if they wouldn't piss her off so much maybe she wouldn't have to initiate her Death Battles." Joker looked at the two. "Who's this Vicious you keep talking about?" Joker asked. The second man spoke up again as he showed Joker inside the warehouse. "That's Vicious, right there."

Joker looked at a pale-skinned dark blond-haired girl that looked to be just a young 20 years old. This girl had peaked his interest even before he saw her. Just the mention that she had Death Battles had made him want to look at her, a feeling Joker had never felt before. He smirked evilly to himself as he did see her. Her dark blond hair hung at her shoulders, she had dark brown eyes, and full lips that Joker felt himself wanting to take advantage of. Then his eyes wandered down her body. She had an amazing body. Strong, athletic, but still small and womanly with curves that could go on for days. She had amazing 'assets' in both the front and back. And legs that were so toned and slender, it made the Joker almost want to perform the actions in his mind right in front of everyone.

_She's absolutely perfect_, Joker couldn't help thinking as he smirked. "_She _can take on fighters? Well, ah, who in the hell are these fighters?" Joker asked, but he didn't have to wait for his answer very long before another muscled man came into the ring she was standing in. "_She's _going to, ah, fight _him_?" Joker asked in disbelief. The second man from outside, that was still beside him, looked in the ring. "Oh yeah. She could probably take him down in about five minutes or less. There's no holds barred in these fights, sir. Anything goes and I do mean any-" he got cut off when the match started and Vicious's first move was a cringe-worthy heel kick to the man's "jewels". The Joker remained blank while the man beside him cringed and turned away. "If you have any desire to approach her, which I wouldn't be surprised if you did, I extremely encourage you to do so with caution. Trust me, she may not look like much, but just watch one match and you can figure that she's not one to be underestimated." the man said before he went to walk off before the Joker stopped him. "Ah, one second, now." he said, which immediately stopped the man in his tracks as he turned back around to face the Joker. "Yes, sir?" Joker smirked. "How would you feel about joining me in some, ah, mayhem?" he asked with a small fit of laughter. The man looked at him. "I'd be honored, sir, but-" he started to say but Joker cut him off. "Good. Then I want you to go out there and, ah, recruit some other men for my, ah, team." he said with another small fit of laughter before he turned his attention back to Vicious's match.

The man nodded. "Yes, sir. But I should let you know that everyone will probably be filing in about now to see how our fighters do their business. Once they've done that, there will be an open challenge for new fighters." Joker nodded, not really listening as he watched Vicious's swift moves. "What's your name, boy?" the Joker asked as he looked at the man. "Jacob." Joker nodded. "Well, I think Skidd is much better. Now get on going there, Skidd. Go prove you're good enough to be on my team." he said as he stepped closer to the ring, but still keeping his distance. Skidd nodded as he made his way out of the warehouse and out into the crowd piling up outside.

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Vicious was finishing up her match with the man that was at least 3 times her own size and height. She was bloodying him up badly to where he was on the ground. As she continued her torture on him, Joker watched with a twisted smile. Another man came up to him, not noticing it was Joker at first as he started commenting on Vicious's prowess. "Vicious, huh? She's some tough little scrapper." the man started. Joker looked over at the man next to him, slowly turning his head. The man was nothing like the others he'd seen so far. This man was muscled but only slightly. He didn't look like a monster killer like he'd seen with Skidd and the other man in the front tonight. He was muscled enough to be average with long blond hair that touched his shoulders.

Joker smirked as he tried to figure out more about this mysterious and sexy little fighter he saw causing more carnage in just this one place than he could do in one day. He turned his head back to the carnage in the ring as he asked. "What can you tell me about Vicious?"

The man smirked. "I know everything about her. I was here when she first got here. I was her first opponent. Although, I don't know who she learned her fighting skills from. That's a mystery to everyone, mainly we all think she taught herself. Of course, I don't know how you can teach yourself those arsenal moves she uses." Joker was growing tired of the man's rambling as he snapped at him. "You said you know everything about her, right? Then cut to the chase and tell me."

The man nodded. "Sorry. Anyways, about Vicious. She's one of the toughest fighters we've had. If you get on her bad side though you might want to either run for your life, go into hiding, or, if you have a death wish, just stand there and take what she can deliver because you won't be able to fight back much against her. She's also got an unlimited supply of weapons she keeps in her clothes. No one knows how she can fit so many weapons in an outfit that looks like it doesn't have a whole lot of hiding places, but she pulls it off. Her favorite weapon is-" he got cut off as Vicious took out a whip from out of nowhere and slammed it against the back of her new opponent that she was fighting. There was a scream of pure agony heard that was worse than nails on a chalkboard as it pierced the inside of the warehouse and the Narrows outside. There were eight more screams just like it. "She's super-tough, Vicious is. No one knows about her past life before she came to the Narrows. But we all know she's been here for only 2 years, since she was 18, and she's made quite the impact on the fight club. She's the reason we're having this open challenge. The other fighters pissed her off after their matches against her because they were angry about losing and she invented her all-too-famous Death Battles."

Joker nodded, getting more intrigued by the minute about what he learned about Vicious. "And those would be?" Joker asked, even though he was sure of what they probably were. The man shook his head. "Yeah. Death Battles. Those would be fights to the death. Literally. If someone pisses off Vicious, she doesn't let them see the next day and she comes through on her promise, ten-fold. You know, sometimes, if she's in a rush to end a battle she'll just pull out her handgun to end the Death Battle. She's got weapons of every kind, like I said. She's got two of everything. One for her safe keeping in her outfit and the other set of things... well no one's really sure where they are. But she has everything. Whips, guns, swords too. I've even heard she has a baseball bat and barbed wire she carries with her too." he said, sounding impressed. Joker nodded, keeping his face stoic. "Is it possible to talk to her?" he asked.

The man nodded. "As long as you don't say anything that will offend her. So, basically, just don't say anything bad about her fighting skills. That's all I know that can really offend her." Joker nodded. "I see. Is Vicious her real name?" The man shrugged. "That would be another mystery." Joker rolled his eyes. "You know, for someone that knows everything about her it seems you don't know much. What's your name?" Joker asked as he looked over at the man, who looked over at him and saw he was talking to the Joker this entire time. "Oh, Jok-, I mean, I, uh-"

"Nevermind. I don't hire morons. Well, morons that can't speak plain English when they look at me." Joker said as he walked off from the stuttering man as Vicious stepped out of the ring. Joker stepped up to her. "You're, ah, quite the little fighter aren't you?" he asked and, without seeing it, Vicious turned around and punched him directly in the face as she pulled him close to her face by his shirt. "Don't. Call. Me. Little." she said slowly, word for word, as she glared at Joker, seeming unaffected by who he was. "Do you know who I am, Miss Vicious?" Joker asked, laughing. She glared at him. "Yes, Joker, I do. And if you've come to recruit me as well, yes I've been hearing what you've been saying, then you can forget about it because I'm happy right here." she said as she let go of his shirt. He straightened up and looked at her retreating back as he followed. "You have some nerve... and from what I hear, a great set of weapons-" she sharply turned to look at him. "Excuse me?" Joker laughed again. "Weapons, dearie, not assets. Although...but we'll, ah, talk about those later. You've got weapons everywhere in that outfit, from what I hear, weapons that not even I have. But, you are right, I would like to recruit you. I wish I'd known about this place before so I could've-" Vicious cut him off. "Let me guess, so you could've gotten into my pants earlier instead of having to try and dodge diseases from the hookers, right?"

Joker looked at her before he, without warning, grabbed her quickly by her shirt but quickly retracted when he touched something insanely sharp and saw his blood on his hands. "What the hell-" he started to ask until Vicious tore off her shirt to see another shirt on underneath and barbed wire wrapped around it. "Did you want to act on something, Joker?" she asked smartly as she stepped into her room, leaving the door open as Joker stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I know why you can't defeat the Batman." Vicious said as she slipped on a pair of gloves and started removing her barbed wire.

Joker looked at her, offended. How dare she, some unknown to the world underground fighter, try to tell him, the Joker, the ultimate mastermind, about how to defeat his main enemy the Batman?

"What would you know?" Joker snapped at her. Vicious turned to face him, glaring. "I know a lot more about your encounters with Batman than you think I do. I may be just an underground fighter and have no idea about psychotic clowns or masked vigilantes but I do actually happen to watch the news. I know the chaos you've caused Gotham," she smirked. "And I loved every minute I heard about you." Joker could feel himself growing hard as she turned that seductive smirk on him. "Ok, so you think that you can help me defeat the Batman? What would you know then Miss Vicious?"

"I know that you really need to re-think your cronies." Vicious said. "What's wrong with the men I hire? They're monsters, have you seen them?" Joker said and she nodded. "Yes I have and that's why you can't defeat Batman. You don't get men that can give out information. It doesn't matter if you threaten them not to tell anyone anything about you, the cops can get the information from them one way or another. You have to target guys that they can't talk to. Guys like you, Joker." He looked at her, blank expression on his face. "And how would you propose I do that, exactly, hmm? There's no one here in the Narrows like me." Vicious rolled her eyes. "Exactly. They're all at your second home of Arkham Asylum." Joker narrowed his eyes on Vicious, she could definitely be of some use to him. In more ways than just the one he couldn't get his mind away from, he'd never felt this strong desire for any woman before. He only ever got this much desire for causing chaos. "Second home, huh? That's very cute, my dear." Joker said, smiling his wicked smile.

"Joker, just get to it. I have a Death Battle coming up in about ten minutes and I need to sharpen my knife-" Vicious started until Joker interrupted. "Knife? You use knives as well?" Vicious nodded. "Apparently Tom has been telling you about my moves and weapons. But, yes, Joker. I use all sorts of weapons. But to be honest, my knives are my favorite." Joker licked his red-painted lips. "Knives are a personal favorite of mine, as well." Vicious looked over at him as she got out a wooden box and set it on the coffee table in her room. "Is that because knives are all you use?" she asked and Joker smirked. "How do you know me so well if you're not even technically living in Gotham?"

Vicious just smirked at him again. "I've got my resources." Joker smirked. "And those would be?" Vicious shook her head. "That's my business." Joker just gave her an appreciative 'hmm'. Vicious took out her knife sharpener as she opened the box and pulled out her knife for the night. She sat down on her couch in the room and started sharpening her knife. She heard a low groan come from the Joker. She smirked at this and looked up at him. "Does it excite you when I do this, Joker?" she asked as she looked up at him and he stepped up to the coffee table. "Let me see your collection." he ordered. She looked at him before she smirked again and ran her sharpener slowly along her knife. As she did this, she was, unknowingly, making the Joker, himself, shiver in absolute pleasure. He loved the way she could work that sharpener over her knife like that, and she knew it. "Do you still want me as a recruit?" Vicious asked, smirking as she put her knife sharpener back and admired her favorite knife. The Joker stared at her before he told her. "Stand." she looked at him with an 'are you serious?' look on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked. Joker smirked. "Stand, Vicious." Vicious glared at him. "I would never do this if I didn't have to go out soon." she said as she stood up slowly, knife still in hand. Joker smiled as he motioned her over to him. "Over here, Vicious." She kept her glare on him as she walked over to him and faced him, no fear detected in her eyes. Not even any fear that was hidden, that he could always see in some people who tried to be brave. This girl was not scared of him. And it turned him on to know that.

He smirked as he slowly walked around her. She didn't move her head once to follow his movements though and that impressed him even more. Of course, she probably didn't move because she could pull out a weapon, or that dangerously lovely knife in her hand, on him if he tried anything. "Very nice." he purred in her ear and she stayed completely stoic, even though inside she was feeling very turned on by this man who she had admired since she first saw him on the news. She'd never been turned on by a man in a long time but she'd never been _this_ turned on by a man ever and it was a feeling, she would never admit, that she liked very much as she felt chills go down her spine as he circled her three times. He was trying to get a reaction out of her but she would not break. She'd had plenty of years to practice hiding her emotions and what she was feeling and even though she admired this man very much she would not let her years of practice and mastering her craft of hiding all emotions completely fail her now.

"I think you'll do just fine with me." Joker said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She smirked. "I would do much better than just fine, Jack." Vicious answered and as soon as she said his name he pushed her roughly against a wall and somehow had managed to pull the knife out of her hand and hold it up to her throat. "How do you know my name?" he hissed, looking directly into her eyes as hate dripped from his words and expression. "I know a lot about you, Mr. Napier. I know about your plans, your mannerisms, your, ah, personal," she smirked, sounding just like him, as she reached her hand out for his pants to cup him in her hand. "information." she finished.

Joker immediately loosened his grip on the knife and Vicious took it out of his hand, put it in her pocket, then pushed Joker against the wall and whispered in his ear. "I'll be back. And I'll have an answer for you when I return. Until then, Mr. Joker..." she smiled before she stepped back, put her gloves on, wrapped a small piece of barbed wire around one then got another glove for the same hand from her table and put it on before she put a whip in the back pocket of her skirt, grabbed a baseball bat, and walked out of the room.

Joker looked over at the door and let out an exasperated sigh as he felt his erection getting painfully hard. "I gotta see this." he said to himself as he walked out of the room and went to a corner in the backstage area where he was unnoticeable in the shadows, even with his face paint on, and could still see the ring where Vicious and her opponent were already going at it.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

Vicious had finished the match by spearing her opponent to the mat, pulling out her knife, and, as if she knew exactly where he was, looked directly at Joker before she stabbed her opponent in the heart then in the head then carved something on her opponent's face. She stood up, kicked her dead opponent in the ribs, then got out of the ring and headed backstage, acting as if she couldn't see Joker as she made her way back to her room.

Joker followed her back in her room as she started removing her weapons from her clothes, starting with her barbed wire glove.

"Your answer, my dear?" he asked from behind her. Vicious looked at him from her mirror she was currently looking in as she admired her little scratch she got on her cheek that didn't hurt a bit. It'd be gone by tomorrow. She smirked. "I've always been looking for a way to get out of this place. Yes." she said. Joker looked at her strangely. "What do you mean you've been looking for a way to get out? If you wanted a way out why not just leave yourself?" Joker asked. Vicious shook her head. "We have crowds, Narrows crowds, of people that come to see me kill people every night. It was limited Narrows crowds until we opened to everyone today. Since I'm so popular they don't let me leave. That's why they gave me my own room here. All of the regulars, like me, have our own rooms here. So if you can get me out of here, I'll be on your side."

"Is that the only reason you're saying yes?" Joker asked, feigning a hurt sound to his voice. Vicious turned to him as she walked over to him. "Of course not, darling." she smirked as she touched the side of his neck. "To be totally honest, Joker, I've always wanted to be on your side. And stay there, instead of getting shot off like the rest. Trust me, no one can get a word out of me." she said, for some reason she wanted to convince him verbally that she would be loyal to him. This was something she would never do for a man and she really had no idea why she was doing it now.

"My dear, you don't have to prove a thing to me. But I can guarantee you, you will not be like any of my other minions over the years. You will not be getting shot off in a few days time. You will remain by my side." Joker said, smirking. Vicious nodded. "Trust me, I know I don't need to prove anything to you, I just want to make sure I have a permanent place ."

"You do, my darling, you do." he said as he put an arm around Vicious, but she didn't smack him or anything this time which completely surprised not only him, but herself as well before she pulled away. "I'm definitely ready to get the hell out of here." she said as she walked over to her closet that was in the room, packed up what clothes she had in the duffle bag she hadn't touched in two years, except for those numerous times that she tried to escape, and put her weapons inside after her clothes before she faced the Joker once again. "Go ahead. Free me." she said sarcastically which made the Joker laugh, almost hysterically, for a full minute before he calmed down and smiled. "Come then, my pet-" before he could finish his sentence she had him backed against the wall again. "Don't call me your pet. I am no pet. I am your...assistant." she hesitated. Joker smirked before he surprised her as he pushed her down on the couch in her room and quickly got on top of her before she could get up to fight him. "What you are, my dear, is something that I'll tell you after a week has gone by. I might just need that much time because you confuse me so much." Joker said as he got up, but Vicious just laid there, looking at him, as she felt waves of pleasure going through her from feeling his weight on top of her, but had hid her pleasure deep inside her. So deep that she was sure the Joker wouldn't be able to detect it.

Joker looked over at her. Even though she thought that he wouldn't detect her pleasure, he was the Joker after all. Cold, calculating, psychotic, mind-game playing Joker. And he did detect her pleasure, which was the cause of his smirk as he looked at her. "Well, ah, are you coming? Or would you rather stay prisoner?" he asked, jolting Vicious back into reality. She stood up from her couch. "Like I said, free me." Vicious said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the door but Joker yanked her by the arm back inside her room. "What?" she snapped at him. He smirked. "You're just going to be a whole lot of fun on your...time of the month aren't you?" Joker said with another hysterical giggle. Vicious glared at him. "Why are we not already out the door?" she asked, trying to snap him back into reality. Which it did. "Because if you're as popular as you say you are then I'm only gonna be able to take you out one way. Hostage, my darling Vicious. Or should I say...my Vicious darling?" he laughed again before he slung her over his shoulder. "Hold on, Joker. I'm gonna need those clothes and weapons. They're a part of me." Vicious said as he started out the door. Joker gave another 'hmm' as he looked at the bag on the floor. "Ah, I know. GUNS! GET IN HERE!" He yelled out to one of his minions he saw watching a match out in the ring area. Guns, a guy with black hair and black clothing, ran up to his boss as he looked more at the girl over Joker's shoulder, especially since the only thing he could see was a very nice backside. "Boss?" he asked. "Grab that bag. I'm taking a little hostage for me. And get your eyes off my playtoy." Joker ordered. Guns nodded and got the bag off the floor, as he kept his eyes down, and left the room to run out to the van outside.

"Ready, deary?" Joker asked with an insane smile and giggle as he made his way out the door to the ring area. Vicious smirked. "More than you know." she said to him quietly before she put her hair over her face and pretended to be knocked out cold, so no one could see it was her. Although the regulars would probably be able to tell, hence the feigning unconsciousness.

Joker pulled a gun out from his jacket pocket and fired it into the air, away from Vicious. For all he knew, if he ever killed her or if she died before him, which for some reason actually hurt the Joker to think about, she'd probably come haunt him like nobody's business.

"What a nice little fight club I found. And look what else I've found! A beautiful, young, fresh, hostage! Ah, it's been such a long time since I've taken anyone hostage. But the first time I've taken someone so delectable as one! So, my dear Vicious, say goodbye to your fans and your fellow fighters!" Joker said, in his usual Jokeresque manner before he shot down a few idiots stupid enough to try and save Vicious. There were a few coming behind him and Vicious quietly let him know so he could turn around and shoot them off as well. "Anyone else wanna try and take my new playtoy from me? No? Good! Very Good!" He laughed insanely before he bolted out the door, grabbed his guys with one call of 'Let's go boys!' and he quickly got in the back of the van, putting Vicious down by her bag before he inspected his gun and told the driver, who was new minion Skids. "GET GOIN, BOY!" he yelled and the van took off.


	2. Tough Cookie

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Vicious/Brooke Wayne. Sami owns Mobby/Kyle Valentine

Thanks soo much to my PT and co-writer Sami also known as kurounue13!

And another thanks to _**angellic dragon**_for reviewing. Me and Sami appreciate our reviewers greatly. Thanks again! And without further ado, Chapter 2 ladies...and gentlemen?

_**At Joker's Place**_

Joker walked into this month's hideout. "Ah, home sweet home!" he said as he and Vicious walked in, and she was impressed. The outside looked like a run down apartment on the south side of town, but on the inside it was all decked out.

It was all decorated in his signature colors, Purple, Green, Red, and Black. All of the Joker's cronies and the newly recruited entered and immediately went to either the living room or to the kitchen. "Nice place. Crappy on the outside, decent on the inside." Vicious said as she looked around, Joker still at her side. "Shall I, ah, show you to your room?" He asked as he placed his hand on her hip. She removed his gloved hand from her hip. "Lead the way." she smirked at him. He bowed. "This way, ah, _madam_." He lead her up the stairs to the second floor and opened the fifth door down the hall. "Ah, a red and black room. My favorite colors." she said as she stepped inside. There was a queen sized canopy bed with the curtains still attached. Though they had a few tiny holes here and there, due to moth damage, but other than that the bed looked down right comfortable which is more than she can say for the bed she slept on for the last 2 years. The bed she slept on came out from a couch so she was happy to have one she didn't have to put away every day.

She looked at Joker and smirked. "You know, I'm gonna need more than just these few outfits I've got. I mean I don't even think I can go out in some of these without being mistaken for a hooker." she said. "I've got someone I can call." Joker said, leaving it at that. "Good to know." was all she said as she put her bag on the bed, but could still feel Joker's eyes on her every move. She turned around. "Can I help you?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly, ah, _happy _here." He said as he eyed her some more. She nodded as she sat on her bed and stared at him. "You know, I can play this game too. I've killed men over this game." she said with a deadly smirk on her face. "Well, you see, sweetheart, I am, uh, a rather tough cookie, as they say." He licked the inside of his cheek where his scar was. "So this little, uh, _game _of yours, could possibly go on for days, even weeks." He leaned closer and looked into her eyes. "I can go for, uh, a _very. long. time_." he gave her a dry maniacal laugh.

Vicious was speechless, but she made sure not to show it as she leaned back on her bed and reached for her bag before she pulled out her knife collection and pulled out one of her favorites as she looked it over, she remembered how it turned him on and she wanted to see just how far he would go with her as she sat back up and held the knife in her hand. "Now that-ah, is a very _beautiful _knife." He said as he reached out and stroked the metal tenderly as though it were delicate and fragile. "Perfect for slitting throats." Vicious said as she, for the first time, smiled down at the knife. "You know why I like knives?" he asked in a seductive yet casual tone. "Hmm?" she asked, looking up at him. "Knives are more personal," he said, carrying out the syllables on the word 'personal'. "You get to see the true side of your victims when you use knives. There is just something about knives that are more..._intimidating _to some." Joker said as his eyes met hers. Suddenly, she felt the coldness of metal against her throat. "Something about how the blade, cuts through the skin," he dragged the dull end of the blade sensually slow down the very tender flesh of her neck. Then down her chest to rest upon her cleavage. "Just sends chills through me." He said as his face drew closer. "I completely agree." she said as she guided the knife down to where her skirt was and gave Joker her signature smirk, but he didn't go where she'd thought he would. She shivered as the cold metal touched the inside of her thigh.

She took the knife from him gently as she stood up, her cleavage in his face for a split second before she went over to the bed and took out her knife box before she sat it down closer to Joker. "Play with my knives for as long as you want. I'm going to be in the shower." she said before taking out a low cut midriff and some very short shorts that could be considered panties before she made her way to the bathroom door. Joker raised an eyebrow at the lack of modesty from her at that moment. "Well-uh, enjoy the cold shower you will most likely need. Dinner will be served in an hour. I hope you like Chinese because that's all that will be available." He said as he left her room.

While she was in the shower, one of Joker's cronies that had been around for at least two years, which was a record, Dopey, went upstairs to check out his boss's new plaything. He heard the shower running and smirked as he went inside the room quietly before he tried sneaking over to the bathroom door. Just as he opened the door he saw Vicious's silhouette through the almost transparent shower curtain. He walked in and "Hello Dopey!" He gasped as Joker jumped out from behind the bathroom door. He fell backwards out of the bathroom and tried to get away. "Now, what did I say about trying anything with my new playtoy?" he said, toying with the cronie as he waved one of his knives in his face. "N-not to t-touch." he stuttered. He was a veteran cronie and he still stuttered after all this time. It made Joker smile. "Now, since you have been with me a long time I'll, ah, let you off with, ah, a _warning_," he grabbed Dopey by the throat. "but you try anything again and I will not hesitate to use your skull as a bowling ball. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." he stuttered again. The Joker, without breaking eye contact, nodded his head to the door. Dopey immediately ran out, causing a smirk to appear on Joker's face as the water turned off in the shower.

Vicious came out in nothing but a short towel as she looked at Joker. "I hope you'll use a different threat every time that happens, because I'm telling you it probably will." she said before muttering to herself as she went into the bedroom and closed the bedroom door. "Have any idea how many perves would try to get a show from me every damn day in that hell hole." she muttered.

"Yes, well they didn't have to deal with me in that _hell hole _now, ah, _did they_?" Joker asked as he played with the knife. "I guess not, but, then again, I never had anyone trying to protect me from anyone else's eyes." she said, as she turned back to him before she went back in the bathroom and was about to shut the door so she could change. Joker smirked. "Well, ah, you are mine now, so to speak. No one can touch you but me. I will have that made a rule." He said as he looked at the bathroom door, trying to wonder what she looked like without the towel. "Anyone who touches you will, ah _die-ah_." He said more to himself than her. She smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, still in only her towel, as she walked up to him, getting dangerously close. "When it comes time to kill, let me in on it." she said in a darkly seductive voice. His hands were at her hips and he pulled her up against his body. "You mean-ah, _share _in the kill?" He asked as his face drew closer to hers. "Hmmmmm, never _shared _a kill with anyone. Sounds like, ah, a lot of _fun_."

"With me it will be." she said, looking straight into his eyes. "Sounds interesting," She shivered inwardly as his hands touched her. His face got very close to hers. She put a hand on his chest to push him back a little. "I should be getting dressed." she said before she slid out of his grip and went back into the bathroom as she shut the door, but not completely. She left a small little crack in the door. She had dressed about half way and was about to put her pants on when she was turned around and pressed against the wall. She didn't flinch when she saw Joker's face right in front of hers. His body pinned hers against the wall and his hands held her wrists. Looking into his eyes she felt herself growing hot. This man could barely look at her and he would turn her on. "What can I do for you?" she asked, keeping in her emotions. She watched him watch her. His deep dark eyes gazed over her, making her shiver the same way as though he were physically touching her. She couldn't help but notice that they both had dark brown eyes that told two completely different stories, and deep inside her she wanted to know his entire story. She tried to slowly pull away from him, but in doing so she earned a resonating growl that came deep from within his chest. "Awww, what's the matter?" she asked smartly with a sarcastic smirk.

She was cut off by Joker pressing his lips roughly against hers. At first she was shocked, but after a quick second she was enjoying it. She decided to make him wait a little longer before she finally started pressing her lips against his just as roughly as he did to her as she gripped his shoulders. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before the Joker pulled away and walked out, leaving Vicious confused while being hot and bothered at the same time. She looked at the door before she made her way out and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around as he was making his way towards her bedroom door. "What the hell was that?" she asked. "Now that is what, ah, a _cock block _feels like, missy." He smirked at her. "Nighty night." He said, giving her a little wave before leaving her room.

Once Vicious slammed her door shut, Joker looked back and smiled. He was starting to get to her. This was good. He opened the door to his own room, which was painted all of his favorite colors as he thought about the day's events. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he began contemplating about Vicious. He looked around the bed and could almost picture her under the covers with nothing on. Even though he couldn't get a very nice view just yet.

Soon one of his Cronies came knocking. "Boss, the boys are ready."

"Oh Goodie!" Joker said, jumping up and grabbing his coat.

Joker was about to leave with his men before one of them asked. "What about Vicious?" Stretch, the tallest cronie, asked. "I believe the little beauty needs her rest. She did have, ah, quite an _eventful day_." He said as he adjusted his coat. "Dopey, you're driving." Joker said, throwing the keys to the van at Dopey as everyone filed out of the house for their night of chaos. Joker pulled out a disposable cell phone and dialed a number. After about three rings he heard a voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"My little Valentine do I have a surprise for you." he answered. "What would it be this time, Joker?" the voice asked. "I have a new friend for you." he said with a hysterical little giggle. "Oh, do tell." the voice shared held a hint of curiousness while still holding the same strangeness as Joker. "You're going to love her, but you can't dispose of her like the last little friend I gave you." he said seriously. "And why is that exactly, Joke?" A giggle was heard. "You liiiiikkkkkeeeee her, don't ya?"

"She's my new plaything. I haven't played around in a while and I want to keep my little toy for a while. A long while." he said. "Oh, face it Joker, you like this one. Whether you like it or not you like this one, and more than you would care to." A laughter similar to his was heard. "What's her name by the way?"

"Vicious." he said with an insane smile. "And she hasn't told you anything about her? No wonder you like her, you are curious, but then again...so am I." the voice said. "You'll never believe where I found her." he said, again giggling insanely. "Tell me J, tell me, tell me." the voice said anxiously. "I found her in that run down fight club at the end of the Narrows. She kept killing all of her opponents and I took her away from her prison. Call me a Knight in Shining Armor." he giggled again. He heard a snicker. "Yeah, Knight In Shining Armor, my ass. You just love taking in strays. You're more like an old biddy with a bunch of cats. You find one on the street and you just have to have it."

"This one is different. Much different. She loves knives just like I do, my Valentine." he said darkly. "Hmmmmmmm, I definitely must meet this new toy of yours. Oh, by the way, your new baby arrived." This made Joker smile. "Oooohhh finally! When can I see my new little darling?" he asked, giggling hysterically. "Soon, I'm giving her a test run right now. She cuts the skin like butter, J." The voice became all sweet, but yet dark at the same time. Joker let out a growl-like moan. "Sounds perfect, my Valentine. I want you over at the house tomorrow. You can meet my Vicious. Oh, I also need you to take her for some clothes." he groaned. "What kind of clothes and what is the poor baby stuck wearing now?" the voice asked. "Very tantalizing little shorts and a shirt that could be considered a damn bra." he said and the voice on the other line could hear the sexual tension in his voice. "Alright, so clothes that are still to your liking, but nothing skanky or hookerish." the voice answered. "Or anything that will make me jump her in front of my cronies. They don't get to see her that way, only me." he said possessively. "I think I can get her a few things." the voice said. "Good. I'd say she's probably your size." he said. "Alright, See you tomorrow then, J." the voice said. "Nighty Night little Valentine. Look for me on the news tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be plastered." he giggled. "Oh, I don't doubt it." the voice said before they both hung up.

_**Next Day...**_

As predicted, Joker was all over the news as his cronies admired their work and their boss's work. It was nearing 1:00 pm and Vicious hadn't left her room yet. Her light still wasn't on, so she must've still been sleeping.

Stretch and Guns walked up to see if she had her light on yet. "Damn, she's still asleep." they said before they turned around and ran into another cronie, Doc, on the stairs. "Leave the poor girl alone," said Doc. "that girl probably hasn't had a decent sleep in a long time."

"How do you know?" Stretch asked smartly. "Dude, I used to be at that Narrows club when I was a kid. The choices for places to sleep are broken down couches or the floor with the rats." Doc said, he was an older man than most of the guys here, but had the build of a bouncer. So what he said most of the cronies believed. Stretch and Guns just grunted before they passed him and went downstairs where the news was replaying the same thing they'd been playing all day. The news of the late night antics of the Joker.

"Okay, boys, time for me to lay down the law." Joker said as he got up. All the cronies sat down instantly as they listened to their boss. "No one and, ah, I mean _no one _is allowed to lay a hand on Vicious." He cast a sideways glance at Dopey. "You do, and I will _dispose _of you. Doc?"

"Sir?" he asked, standing. "When I am not around, you will, ah, _guard _Vicious. I know she can handle herself, but just as added protection. Any of these men lay a hand on her or, ah, try to lay a hand on her, I give you rights to use_ deadly force _against them." Joker instructed and Doc cracked his shoulders, knuckles, and neck. To the others, Doc was a very intimidating guy. "Do the same rules apply if they try sneaking peeks at her? Because I noticed two trying to get a glimpse of her earlier." he said. "Anything goes, Doc." Joker said with his trademark smile. "Yes sir." he said, sitting down. "That'll be all...for now." Joker said before walking into the kitchen.

Vicious came downstairs a few minutes later, still in her little midriff and her short shorts as she ignored the stares and went into the kitchen. "Ah, the sleeping beauty finally awakes from her slumber." Joker said before taking a bite of an apple. She rolled her eyes as she sat across from him. "Oh, I'm not a morning person, kill me why don't ya?" she said sarcastically. "Now, ah, why would I want to do that?" He asked curiously. She leaned forward. "Sport?" she asked sarcastically. "If I want sport, I would kill someone else. Someone I wanted to kill." he said. "Oh, like Batman, huh?" she smirked as she scooted a little closer to him. "Nah, I don't want to kill him. He's too much fun!" He took another bite of the apple. Vicious smiled. "How about someone that you would really get under everyone's skin for killing." she got up from her chair and went behind his as she put her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Maybe Harvey Dent?"

"Now there's an idea!" He growled in her ear before pulling her into his lap. She smiled. "But first I think you better take my advice and get some mental cronies. Just for your use and keep them at Arkham."

"I _think _I just, ah, _might_." He said with a smirk of his own. She smirked as she got close enough to his face as she put her forehead against his. "I heard your little rules earlier, and I think I can make a friend out of that guard you have for me, but I do need to ask. Don't I get to go on any of your nights of chaos, or days of chaos, with you?" she asked with a little puppy dog pout face that was innocent, but still darkly seductive. "Oh, you will, you most definitely will." Joker said, not taking his eyes off of her. Vicious just smiled as she looked only at him, not really able to tear her eyes away, even though she wanted to. There'd never been a man that could have this much of an effect on her and it was driving her insane. "So, ah, anymore crrrraaaazzzyyyy ideas you have up your sleeve?" Joker asked in his normal tone of voice. Vicious just smiled. "I might." she said as she adjusted herself on his lap, all but riding him through his pants. She earned a small groan from him and he grabbed her hips, making her stay still. "Just getting comfortable." she smirked. He gave her a look as if to say 'Yeah right.' "I either get comfortable or I get off." she said before whispering in his ear again. "Your choice."

Joker grunted and gave in, but not without glaring at her, and boy did that glare send shivers through Vicious. She didn't want to give in to him yet, but yet again she wanted to give in so bad. She shook off the feeling for the moment, which was about two seconds, before she asked. "So, what's going on today? Heists? Robberies?" she asked with a smirk. "I, ah, have a _little friend _who's coming over." he said with a smile. "Oh, how sweet, a _playdate_." she laughed a little. "And this _friend _will save you from you're-ah, wardrobe problem." he said, eyeing her clothes. "Well, I didn't exactly have pants over at the fight club, I tried, but they made them into shorts." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Well now you will." he said. "Good." she said, lightly putting her arms over his shoulders, but not wrapping them around him completely.

"I can't believe you started without me." a new voice said and Vicious looked over at the new voice in the room. Standing there in the door way of the kitchen was a woman. Dressed in black slacks, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, and a black Fedora with an Ace of spades nestled in the ribbon, Vicious looked back at Joker. "This has to be your friend and my wardrobe solver."

Joker merely smiled at the newcomer, who mirrored Joker's smile almost identically. Vicious smiled and stood to get off of Joker's lap, but he quickly pulled her back down on his lap and held her there. "Well J, I see you haven't changed in the slightest." The woman said as she picked up the bags at her feet and sat down at the table. Placing her Harley Davidson boots on the chair beside her so she was lounging.

"And like you have. This is my shiny new toy I was telling you about." Joker said with that insane giggle of his. The woman adjusted the fedora on her head, allowing Vicious a better look at her. Her blue eyes stared at her and a Joker smile appeared. "She's pretty, J." She cast a glare at Joker. "When can I have a new toy?"

"Do something to earn it. Like giving me my new baby." he said with his signature glare. Slowly, she reached into her top and pulled out a long and shiny knife. Tantalizingly slow, teasing Joker to the fullest extent. "Dirty, dirty, Mobby." he growled at her. "What, am I making it hard on you, J?" She said as she played with the knife. Stroking the metal with her fingertips and glancing at him. Vicious eyed Joker, waiting for his answer. "You're not the only one making anything hard around here." he said, glancing at Vicious, who smirked evilly.

Mobby, as Joker called her, continued to play with the knife in front of him. Vicious eyed her, wanting to know who she was. "So tell me, J, you want to see your little darling in action?" She cast her eyes seductively at him. "She's very good." Joker pulled Vicious against his chest with one arm before holding the other out. "Give." he said harshly. She sat up and leaned on the table, allowing Joker to see a bit of cleavage. She pressed the blade against her lower lip. "What's the magic word, J?"

"Murder." he said sarcastically and Vicious looked between the two again. Mobby smiled and placed the knife in his outstretched hand. He snatched it before inspecting it. "Oh, where are my manners, Vicious, darling, this is Mobby. Mobby, _my _Vicious." he said. Mobby held her hand to Vicious who took it and the two shook hands. "Nice grip." they both said. "By the way, sweetcheeks," Mobby placed a duffle bag on the table. "Merry Christmas."

"A couple months early, but I'll take it." she said before pulling the bag over and standing up to look inside it. Inside were new clothes. She smiled as she pulled out a pair of black jeans with a few tears over the tops of the thighs. Joker's eyes glanced over at Vicious when she stood, giving him a good view of her backside as she leaned over to look into the bag. "Hey sweetheart," Vicious looked up at Mobby. "Perhaps you should change your clothes. The boy's already got enough of a hard on as it is."

"Trust me, I was just about to do that, he's probably checking me out back there, isn't he?" she asked, without looking back at Joker. He acted like he was only paying attention to his new baby. "You have no idea." Mobby said as she reached into another bag she had and pulled out a shiny fuji apple. Vicious smiled as she ran her hand subtly across the front of his pants as she got off of his lap and took her new bag before giving Joker one last glance before she left the kitchen and went upstairs to change.

"So," Mobby said as she polished the apple on her shoulder. "She's a nice one."

"She's very different, my Valentine." he groaned as he tried to subside the painful bulge in his pants. She leaned over the table again and eyed his pants. "Need some help with that?" She said with a smile before looking into his eyes. "You got something that'll get rid of it? I don't know how she does it, Mobby." he said as he ran his hands through his hair and put his elbows on the table as he did. "She gets under your skin, you want her more because she won't let you have her." She said as she eyed her apple. "She needs to warm up first and once she does." she took a large bite of the apple. He growled loudly as he put his head on his arms on the table. "I'd thraten her, but I don't think it'd work." he groaned. "Judging by the environment she has been in the last two years, I doubt any threat you can perceive in that sick and twisted, but all be it, lovable mind of yours will ever work on her." Mobby took another bite of her apple. "Want one?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her before he pulled up his own apple. "Got it covered." he smirked as he leaned back in his chair before Vicious came back in, not hiding her cleavage very well in a low cut shirt. He sat up and stared at her for a full two seconds before turning a deadly glare on Mobby. "What?" She asked innocently. "Didn't I say something to _cover _her?" he asked.

"They're all low-cut shirts. It's ok, that's my favorite kind. Besides, I'm a hell of lot more covered, and warmer, than what I was just wearing." Vicious answered. Joker eyed her again, noticing that her legs were covered as well as her behind in black jeans. That still didn't stop his wandering eyes, though. A sick and twisted smile appeared on his painted face.

"I believe you owe me an apology, J." Mobby said in a sweet, but still twisted way. "I won't kill you today." he said, that was his version of an apology. "Thank you!" She said with a big smile as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Vicious watched with an amused look on her face, when inside she was feeling a fit of jealousy. "So what are we going to do tonight, J?" Mobby asked as he eyed Vicious. He could sense her jealousy and oh was he going to use it to his advantage. "Come sit, my Vicious." he said and Vicious smirked as she sat down in a chair across from Mobby, leaving Joker in the middle of the two, instead of where she figured he probably wanted her to sit. "A night full of gasoline, fire, and chaos. My three favorites in a night full of fun." Joker said. Mobby visibly shivered. "Can we have loud booms too?" She whispered in Joker's ear. Joker sensed a fire burning in Vicious, even if she didn't show it, before he looked over at Mobby. "What is fire without loud booms?" he asked. Vicious leaned against Joker. "What else are we doing?" She asked. Joker felt another painful tightening in his pants as he felt her against him. "Girls, we are-ah going to have a lot of fun tonight." He said, his voice becoming deep and gravely. Vicious smirked as she kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for a little while before she smirked and got up. "I'm going to put the rest of my new clothes away." she said as she went over to the kitchen door.

Once she was done, Vicious came back down and saw Mobby sitting in the kitchen by herself. Joker was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?" she asked as she sat down in the chair he was previously. "He's off being Joker." Was all she said as she sat there with her Fedora down over her eyes. "Thanks...you know, for the clothes." she said. Vicious didn't give out thank you's very often, they were very limited. "No prob. Besides, girls have to stick together in lifestyles like this."

"You know, speaking of lifestyles. What is your relationship with Joker anyways?" she asked curiously, hoping that the pit of jealousy didn't grow any bigger, which she doubted it wouldn't. A small insane little giggle came from Mobby, which caused Vicious to raise an eyebrow. "Let me guess, you are jealous of how forward I am with him and how forward he is with me?"

"I'm not a jealous person...not a lot anyways." she said. "But you are, right now you most definitely are." It kinda weirded Vicious out how much she was like The Joker, but she had her own twist of insanity to her. It intrigued Vicious. "What? Can you sense it or something?" she asked sarcastically. She jumped slightly when Mobby sat up and moved her fedora away from her eyes. "I may be a lot of things, sweetie, but stupid isn't one of them." Her demeanor had changed at the flip of a coin. "You may be able to hide crap from a lot of people, but not from Joker and I." Vicious glared at her, challenging her. "And what am I hiding?"

"You put out this tough bad ass act, when deep down inside you want him. You need him. You are jealous of what my relationship is with him because of how we act. I tease him and I flirt with him, but that's just pure fun, sweetie. You can have him, honey, Joker and I just have a flirty friendship. I already have someone." Mobby said as she settled back into her chair. Vicious smirked. "I think we're gonna get along fine, but that's my opinion." she said as she stood up and got a cold water bottle from the fridge before she sat down. "Oh I believe we will." Mobby said as she finished her apple. Vicious smirked. "What can you tell me about Joker?" she laughed a little. "What turns him on and off?"

"Oh, honey, you're doing just fine." Mobby said with a smile. "Oh, I know that. I heard his growl earlier." she smiled. "Gotta love that growl." Mobby said more to herself than anyone. "It turned me on." Vicious said, thinking out loud. "Sweetie, everything about Joker turns a woman like us on." Mobby said, smiling. "No kidding. I'm trying really hard not to give in to him, but-" she started. "Then don't give in. Have him earn it." Mobby said. "How should I do that?" she asked. "Just be you. Flirt and nothing else." she said. "I've been doing that." Vicious said. "How is he supposed to earn me?"

"That, you have to figure out on your own." Mobby said with a smile. Vicious smiled as she leaned back. "You know, I could really use a computer for some entertainment...feel like going out?" she asked Mobby. "Why not, I know a guy. He's got some of the best new stuff." Mobby said as she sat up. "Good. We'll probably have to stop by the bank. I've got a trust fund that's been available that I haven't used in a few years." she said. "Awesome." Mobby said. "I should be up to a million by now." she said as she slid on her boots. "He probably won't care if I leave, especially if I'm with you." she said as she and Mobby made their way out of the house, but not before she grabbed a knife from her collection to put in her pocket, in case she needed it. Mobby pulled out a pocketwatch. "Bank shouldn't be closing for another hour and a half. So let's get going." Vicious nodded as Mobby drove them to the bank. "I'll be right back." she said before getting out of the car and walked into the bank. It took her only a short while to get some money out of her trust fund. Then she returned to the car and she and Mobby drove off.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Bruce Wayne had just finished with a meeting as he made his way back to his office and immediately, as he sat down, he got a call on his cell phone. "Hello?" he answered. "Good evening, Mr. Wayne, this is George from Gotham City National Bank. We wanted to inform you that your sister's trust fund has had a withdrawl." George said. Bruce lost his breath at that. "She...what?" he asked in disbelief. His baby sister was alive? He was in shock. She had, now apparently, faked her own death to get out of her arranged marriage two years ago. "Wh-when did this withdrawal take place?" Bruce said, trying to retain his composure. "This afternoon, sir." George said. "Thank you very much, George. Could you possibly send me a copy of the security tape around the time of this transaction so I can verify that it is my sister?" Bruce said, returning to the business man that he was. "Of course, sir. I'll have my assistant send over a copy now." he said. "Thank you again, George." Bruce said. "You're welcome, sir." George said before they both hung up and a few minutes later there was a knock on Bruce's office door. "Come in," He said. A dark brown haired girl walked in as she handed a video tape to Bruce. "Thank you," He said before going down to see Fox.

Lucius Fox was just finishing up a phone call when Bruce walked in. "Can I help you, Mr. Wayne?" he asked. Bruce showed him the disc. "I need to see if my sister is on here." he said. "I thought she died." Fox said, confusion clearly on his face. "I thought she did too, but Gotham National called and said that there had been a withdrawal from her trust fund account." Lucius took the disc from him and put it into one of his computers. He turned it around as he and Bruce both watched the disc. They kept watching till Bruce's eyes widened. "Stop!" Bruce said and Lucius quickly paused it. "You see her?" he asked, trying to look for the brown haired girl he met a few times before her, supposed, death. "There," he said, pointing to a particular girl. "Zoom in on the face." Bruce ordered. Lucius pressed a few buttons until he about dropped the remote. "Oh my God."

There before them was Bruce's baby sister, only this time her hair was a dark blond, but it was her, Bruce knew her face anywhere. "What do you plan to do?" Lucius asked. "I've got to find her." Bruce said quickly. "Bruce," Lucius said. "what if she doesn't want to be found?"

"Lucius, she's my baby sister, and the Joker is still out on the streets, I'm not going to let him get to her and kill her." he said heatedly. "Bruce, your sister has always been able to handle herself." Lucius said, trying to calm his friend. Bruce was speechless. He didn't know how to argue back because he knew that was definitely true. "What am I going to do?" he asked as he sat down.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Vicious was back at the hideout, playing on her brand new laptop as she lounged on the couch, trying to remember her hacking skills. "Why doesn't anyone have a computer around here to hack into?" she asked frustratedly. "Welcome to the south end, sweetie." Doc said as he sipped his coffee. "MOBBY!" she yelled. "Ollo?" She said lazily. "You got a computer? I gotta see if I can still hack into one. It's been a while." Vicious said. "Go for it." She pulled out an older laptop that she didn't use anymore and turned it on. "Thanks." Vicious said before she started working through what she remembered. They all jumped as the door opened and two cronies helped Joker walk in. "Son of a!" Joker said as they lead him into the kitchen. Blood stained his leg.

"YES!" Vicious said happily. She had mastered her hacking skills once again, until she realized what she just said out of happiness before she slowly looked at the kitchen door to see if Joker would say anything, but Mobby rushed passed her with a black bag. "You ruined the pants I made. Do you know how much work I put into these for you?" She said as she began to work on his leg. Vicious put her laptop down before she put a sticky note on it saying 'Touch this and die' before she went into the kitchen.

Vicious came in and noticed Mobby putting on some doctor gloves. "Do you know what you're doing?" she asked. "No, hence why I'm doing it." Mobby said, her voice full of sarcasm. Vicious just rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall. "Hold him, Doc." Mobby said, and on cue Doc's large hands were on Joker's shoulders. Joker was cursing up a storm as Mobby started working on him. "J, shut up, you big baby!" Mobby said as she was about to start stitching up his leg. "If you don't hold still it will wind up being crooked."

"Just shut the hell up and finish damnit!" he yelled irritably. "VICIOUS!" Her voice rang out, making every one quiver, even Vicious, as Mobby cast a deadly glare at her. "Sit." She said, pointing at Joker's lap. Vicious just smirked as she sat down on Joker's lap. Joker was still moving around, even though it was limited, as he kept cursing at Mobby. "Damn it wom-" he got cut off by Vicious whispering in his ear. "If you be a good boy and stay still so she can do her work, I'll give you exactly what you want." she smirked at him. Mobby stiched up Joker's leg before wrapping it up. "You get this thing opened I will kill you. If it gets infected you are on your own." Mobby said.

"Well, ah, I guess I won't get it infected." Joker said in a smartass voice. Vicious just smirked as she went to get off his lap. "So what were you cheering about earlier when I came in, Vicious?" Joker asked curiously as Mobby cleaned up the mess of blood. "Oh nothing..." she smiled. "I just picked up my hacking skills again." she said as she lounged in his lap, liking where she sat immensely. "Wonderful." Joker said as Mobby packed up. "Hey, J, I have to head out, I have an appointment with a... _client, _so to speak." Mobby said as she eyed the two. "A client? Staking out malls again, Mobby?" he asked sarcastically. "No, J." Her voice grew serious and dark. "Someone who owes me."

"Oooh, very interesting. Tell me all about it when you're done, pet." he said. "I'll even bring you a present when I am done, love." She said before she threw on her leather jacket. The final touch was placing the fedora back on her head. Once the front door was closed, Vicious turned her attention back to Joker.

"So-ah, about what you said earlier." he said, his voice growing heavy with lust and seduction. She smiled as she put one leg on either side of him. "Mhm." she said, putting her arms on his shoulders again. "Were you, ah, saying that truthfully or are you just being a _tease_?" he asked. "Well, that depends. How _bad _do you want it?" she asked. He pulled her down harder against his growing bulge in his pants. "I'm sure you get the idea."

"Yeah, I do...now the only question is whether I want you or not." she smirked as she went to get off of his lap. "You can't tell me you don't want me." He leaned his face in. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, why don't you tell me exactly what you want." she said as she sat back down on his lap. He leaned up more and began to whisper hot and seductive things in her ear. Vicious's eyes closed as she began to imagine the things he was saying. She could see the images in her mind and while they turned her on like nothing else, she still wanted to make him wait a little longer. "Hmmmm, as wonderful as that all sounds..." She gave him a quick kiss. "Not till your leg is healed." She got up and went to her room, smiling as she heard Joker cussing his head off.


	3. Revealing

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami owns Mobby/Kyle Valentine and Ace

Thanks so much to my PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**During the Night...  
><strong>_  
>Joker was groaning and growling all night as he paced the entire house. He'd gone out by himself to shoot at whatever he could, killing only a handful before he finally went back to the house. Vicious had turned him down again and he was going more insane than he'd ever felt before as he paced around the house going upstairs, downstairs, in the living room, and through the kitchen before he made his way upstairs once more and entered his room. He flopped down on his bed, still growling and cursing up a storm.<p>

It was two in the morning and his bulge hadn't ceased. He couldn't stop thinking about Vicious. "It doesn't have to be this hard." he growled to himself again.

Finally after a few minutes of sulking he went to spy on his little pet.

He opened her door quietly. He studied her body under those thick covers as she slept. Her back was to the door and he couldn't help but lick his red-painted lips as he thought of all the things he could do to her not only in her bed, but in his as well. He walked in the room, shutting the door behind him quietly, before he crouched down beside the bed and observed her sleeping face. To his surprise she looked almost child-like as she slept. So innocent, so vulnerable...so peaceful. He laid his chin on his hands which were situated on the edge of the bed and continued to watch her.

Vicious was sleeping comfortably in her bed. Her dreams tormented her with images of Joker and the images he put into her head earlier.

Joker raised an eyebrow at her as she moaned softly before moving onto her back. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

She'd been tossing and turning all night. She could feel his hands all over her, but she couldn't see under his painted face or his clothes and that's how it was most torturous as she turned again, her back facing Joker again.

Joker, being curious, crawled onto the bed and laid behind her. He could hear soft moans coming from her and wanted to hear more. He laid his head down on the pillow and stayed completely still. "Jack," She moaned softly.

In her dreams, he was touching her everywhere, but he started with the most sensitive places. He was now on top of her as he kissed her sensitive spot on her neck and touched her sensitive nub, putting his fingers in two at a time until she was moaning for him softly. "Jack," she moaned again.

A seductive and sinister smile spread across the Joker's face. She was dreaming about him, and judging by her moans, he was driving her crazy.

Suddenly, Vicious felt a hot feeling, and it wasn't a good one, it was a hot feeling that let her know someone was watching her. She didn't want to, but she opened her eyes to see Joker in her bed next to her. She just looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked slowly. "I couldn't sleep and, ah, was bored, but you were obviously having a woooooooonderful dream." He said with his smirk plastered on his face. She smirked and pulled the covers off of her. She was in nothing but a lacy black nighty with black lace bra and panties underneath as she got out of bed and pulled off the nighty before she looked at him. "You know, I could've been dreaming about Jack Sparrow for all you know." she said as she started for the bathroom.

"A guy can wish, can't he?" Joker asked as he made himself comfortable on the bed. "I can't stop you from wishing. Why are you in my bed? Why didn't you just go out and shoot a few people to try and get rid of that?" she said, nodding her head at his pants when she got out of the bathroom. "Oh believe me I did-ah." Joker said, sounding frustrated. Vicious's smirk grew bigger. "I really get under your skin don't I, J?" she whispered in his ear before she smirked and slid on a top. Her only response was a growl. Vicious looked back at him. "Oh what's wrong now?"

"I'm getting very tired of your teasing-ah, _woman_." he growled at her. "Plan on doing something about it? I mean you are the Joker right? I didn't get "kidnapped" by some imposter, did I?" she asked smartly as she turned to face him as she slowly took off her top.

Once the top was off, Joker shot up like a bolt of lightening and threw her onto the bed before straddling her legs and pinning her arms down.

"Glad to know I've got you back, Jack." she smirked. He quickly shut her up with a mind-blowing and body melting kiss. Vicious smiled as she played with his tongue that was invading her mouth as they both roughly fought for dominance. She groaned as he pressed her core against his hard and thick bulge. It was that move alone that broke her defenses as she, unwillingly, let him have the control. Joker pulled back from the kiss. "Why little Vicious-ah, surrendering already are we?" He said in that deep gravely voice that just made her melt. "What can I say? It's been a few years." she said, her tone full of lust.

"Then tell me, pet, what would you like good ol' Mr. J to do to you?" He asked, keeping his lips just out of reach of hers. He linked their hands together as she wrapped her legs around him. "First how about you take that paint off for me?" she smirked as she laced their fingers. "Now, ah, why would you want me to do that?" He said putting emphasis on the little sound at the end of the last T.

"So I can see you, but if you're too afraid..." she trailed off before she raised her hips to press into his member again.

Slowly, Joker let go of her hands and got off of her. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Vicious sat up and listened as she heard the sound of water running. Then the light was turned off and the water stopped. The door slowly opened, but Vicious couldn't see. All she saw was Joker with his hair in his face as he walked back over to her. He knelt down on both knees in front of her, his face still not visible.

"Jack?" she dared to call him as she looked down at him.

Joker felt her fingers under his chin as she made him look up at her. Slowly, she moved the hair from his face and held his jaw in her hands. His eyes were closed, not wanting to see her looking at him without his paint.

The room was still dark so she couldn't see him all that well, but she could see him well enough as she studied his features with her hands as she ran her fingers along his cheeks and his forehead. "Look at me, Jack." she whispered when she had laid on the bed on her stomach so she was face to face with him. He didn't want to, so he kept his eyes closed. He tried to look away, but she held him softly in her hands. He flinched slightly as she touched the scars on both cheeks and his lower lip, but her touch was soft and gentle as she touched them.

Then she did what no one had ever done. She kissed along each of the scars and her forehead was now resting against his. She was waiting for him.

He visibly gulped, he felt not himself without his paint on. It hid him from the world. It made him feel...insane, but now he felt nothing but vulnerability. She was seeing him for who he truly was. Now she was starting to talk to him. As if he were normal. "You know, I always admired you." she said to him, not knowing whether he was really listening to her or not.

"And..." he cleared his throat. "And why is that?" Vicious almost fell off the bed. She had just heard his real voice. His REAL voice. It was still rough, but yet soft and sensual. This wasn't Joker she was speaking to, this...this was Jack. Jack Napier.

_Oh wow_, she thought. She had gotten through to him and turned him into his former self...even if it was for a while, she was going to make every second of it count. "Because you were the entire reason I left my old life. If it weren't for you I would be stuck in a life that I didn't want. If it weren't for you I never would've run away to join that fight club and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be free of that place now." she said truthfully.

He opened his eyes and there was a different light to them. They were softer, not harsh. Gently, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands. She smiled softly as she looked into his eyes. She loved the color of them. She could feel herself drowning before she realized he was speaking. "I'll," He had to clear his voice again. The Joker sounding voice was coming back, due to the years he had used it, it was now his default setting. "I'll," he spoke softly. She touched his face before she cupped it in her hands. She didn't speak as she waited for him to talk when he was ready to. "I'll..." His voice turned into a hushed whisper. "I'll always be Jack...for you." He cleared his throat again. "But...I will also...be Joker for you."

She smiled at him. She wanted so bad to tell him who she really was too. No one knew about her former life except for the people in it. For now she went for the complete truth. "I'll always be yours, Jack...and Joker...I like this side of you just as much as the Joker side." She said as she stroked his hair and cheeks. "Do you want me in your room or would you rather stay here?" she asked softly. She could still see that fire in his eyes.

"Here's just fine." He said, his voice morphing into a mix of Jack and Joker. Vicious smiled as she held his hands in hers again. She adjusted herself so she could pull him onto the bed and back on top of her. She moved some stray hairs out of his face before she put her arms around his neck. "Kiss me, Jack," she whispered as she pulled him closer. His lips touched hers in a tender kiss as he held her closer to him. She smiled as she shared a tender and sweet kiss with him. It was very different than what she was experiencing before with Joker.

He, slowly, with her help, removed his vest and his shirt, and soon her hands were all over his exposed skin. He had an amazing body with toned abs she never thought she'd see. She ran her hands up and down some of the various scars on his chest and heard a Joker growl come from him before she smiled at him. "Jack..." she said, trying to see if she could bring him back to her as Jack. "Jack's here, darling," Joker's voice came through, "but so am I." Vicious smiled. "Mmm, two men at once. I always knew I was a go-getter."

Jack/Joker pulled off her bra. Soon his lips were on her body. Her head snapped back against the pillows as she moaned softly for him. "Jack...Joker..." she moaned.

He stopped kissing her body and moved up to kiss her lips...softly. "It's just me right now." She smiled at Jack's voice. He put his full weight on her and placed feathery light kisses along her neck. She let out a loud moan when he reached her spot on her neck. His hands gripped her back and massaged the skin where ever he touched. She kissed his shoulder before she dug her face into it, letting out her moans and pleas for him.

"What do you want?" He asked softly. "I want you, Jack." she said to him as she looked into his eyes. Gently, he removed her panties before he removed the last of his clothing. Her eyes wandered his body. Taking in every inch of him. He was utterly perfect to her. He was built, but not too much, he was just right. Just what she always wanted.

Jack leaned down to kiss her as he spread her legs. His hands caressing the skin of her thighs. His lips were on hers once again. He couldn't get enough of how her skin felt against his.

She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and whispered to him against his lips. "Take me, Jack."

Jack could feel himself slipping as he prepared himself. Once he had slid into her hot core, he felt nothing but pure and utter heaven. She was so warm and she clamped around him and the feeling was absolute pleasure. Vicious let out a sigh of content and of pleasure as she looked into Jack's eyes and she took his hands into hers again as their fingers entwined once more. Their lips met as he moved in and out of her slowly, tenderly, but yet passionately. The feeling of her against him, the feeling of being inside her. Nothing had ever compared to this moment. None of the other women he had been with could ever compare to what he was feeling at this moment.

At this moment, they were both feeling what it truly was to make love to one another. Instead of the meaningless sex they had been used to.

"Jack," No one had called him Jack in a long time except Mobby. But with Vicious, he wanted to hear her call him Jack all night. "Jack, you're incredible." she moaned and he could hear the pleasure radiating from her voice. "My name," he moaned. "say it again. Please." He kissed her neck as he continued to pleasure her with his long and deep, but slow thrusts. "Jack, mmm Jack." she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. Their lips met again, the kiss was still tender, but it was full of passion. She squeezed his hands tenderly as they kissed again.

After a few more minutes Vicious and Jack had reached their climax and now lay in each other's arms. She was resting her head on Jack's chest as she traced circles on his chest playfully. Jack closed his eyes and just enjoyed the moment. Having her in his arms was something he was going to definitely become addicted to. She kissed his chest softly when she was done playing as she inhaled his scent. He smelled intoxicating to her. It was a mixture of fire, gasoline, bloodshed, and man, and it drove her crazy. "Jack that was amazing." she said. "I've never felt like that before." he said and she smiled at him as she kissed his scarred cheeks before she held his face in her hands again. "Neither have I, and that's why it was amazing."

Jack looked into her eyes and pulled her close for one last kiss. Then he laid his head against her chest and sighed. She smiled as she let her fingers roam through his hair again, softly massaging his scalp as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Good night, Jack." she mumbled before she drifted off into a sweet sleep.

_**Next Morning...**_

Vicious woke up and felt the bed empty. She looked around for Jack and she found him. His back was turned to her and his hands moved over his face over and over. She smiled. He was going back into Joker mode. She smiled when she found he hadn't dressed completely yet, but then she noticed something else. She wasn't in her room. She was in his now. "Good morning, Jack...or should I say Joker?" she said with a smile. His head slowly turned to the side, and she saw the red painted smile move as a smirk formed on his face. "We both are here, little darlin'. Just one is coming out more than the other at the moment." He said as she heard the mixed voice of both Joker and Jack. Vicious smiled as she moved out of his bed to wrap her arms around his waist and she gripped his member through his boxers. "What did I say about calling me little?" she whispered to him. He growled at her. "Well you are compared to me." Joker was back full force now. Vicious smiled as she bit his spot on his neck before she let go of him and crawled back in the bed as she smirked at him. "Now, now, pet, that wasn't nice." Joker said as he began to get dressed. "Don't you have any other nicknames for me?" she asked as she lounged on his bed. "What would you like?" He asked. "Baby doll? Love? Sweetheart?...Puddin?"

"Those all sound so good. Just surprise me with one of those every once in a while, dear." she smirked as she looked around and found one of her new tops and some of her new shorts as she pulled them on. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Doc. "Boss, you need to see this."

Joker and Vicious shared a quick look before he walked out of the room and she followed as they looked at the TV.

"In other news, Bruce Wayne has sent out a worldwide search for his sister who everyone knew to be dead two years ago." the news reporter said and two pictures of Vicious appeared on the screen. Her eyes widened as she turned to go back upstairs, but Joker stopped her and pulled her against him as he watched the news. He looked at the picture of Vicious, she was younger and had darker hair, but it was her.

"She was spotted with the second look at Gotham City National Bank. Her name is Brooke Elizabeth Wayne, if you have any information about her or if you have seen her please contact Wayne Towers immediately." the news reporter said before the weather came on and Vicious was feeling cold, angry, but she was also feeling scared as she looked at the ground instead of at the faces around her or even at Joker's face. "Boss!" yelled one of the cronies as he came running in.

Joker held up his hand as the reporter began to speak again. "Just updated the police now have in custody a woman who was spotted with Brooke Wayne. They now are holding her for questioning." Vicious looked up at the TV with horror in her eyes. If it was who she was thinking. "Oh no..." she breathed out. "What is it Boomer?" Joker said as he looked at the cronie, but froze when he saw Mobby's fedora in his hands. Blood splattered across the Ace of Spades card. "They got Valentine." was all Boomer said as he handed Joker the fedora.

Vicious watched as Joker began to shake violently. His painted face became twisted in fury and rage. She stepped away from him, ready to fight him if he tried to raise a hand to her, but still scared because Bruce had found her. "No one touches Valentine." He said in a voice she had never heard from him before. It frightened her.

She didn't dare speak to him, but Doc did. "What are we-"

He grabbed Boomer by the collar and shoved him into the wall. "Where did you find her hat?" Boomer started stuttering. "WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?"

"It was laying by that place we went the other night to burn down that apartment." he stuttered. "That's...that's where Valentine said she had to meet the client." he said before Joker let him go. Vicious was looking down at the floor again as she flinched a little whenever she heard Joker yell. Joker threw on his jacket and his trenchcoat before rounding everyone up to go find Mobby. Vicious went upstairs to get dressed.

She flinched when she heard the door shut. "I am not angry with you." She heard Joker's voice. "I knew my little Valentine went with you." He came and stood behind her and touched her face with his purple gloved hand. "I am not angry with you." He said again, only this time Jack came through for a moment. "You have every right to be. I wanted to tell you last night, I really did. I don't know why I didn't...I guess I thought it was just too soon. I never meant for you to find out this way." she said. "It is what it is...Brooke. A name is just a name. Vicious, Brooke...they both are who you are. Like me! And Jack!" He said with a smile. Vicious laughed as she turned around to face him before she kissed his painted lips and put her arms around his neck before she pulled back. "Don't you let them get me." she said darkly, but still seductively. "I won't, but if they ever did...I'd go through the devil himself to get you back." he promised. Vicious smiled as she kissed him again.

_**Gotham Police Interrogation Room**_

Mobby landed on the tiled floor, hard. "Son of a." She cried out as a boot hit her in the ribs. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is Brooke Wayne?" one officer yelled. "And I'm going to tell you one more time," Mobby said as she wiped some blood from her mouth. "I don't know anyone called Brooke Wayne!"

"Have you seen anyone like her?" another officer asked. "Maybe, I don't know, you've jumbled my head all up and things are rather fuzzy!" She said, glaring at them. "This bitch ain't gonna talk." the first officer said as both of them picked her up. The one with the nasty temper shoved the others off of her and then threw her into the two way glass. All those behind the glass flinched as Mobby hit the glass so hard her head cracked it. She fell to the floor. "You son of a."

Bruce Wayne ran into the room as soon as they were heading for the glass, but he was too late once he opened the door. "HEY! HEY! STOP THIS! This is no way to treat a woman!" he yelled. He looked at her, her shirt was torn and one sleeve was literally torn off. Her face was bruised. "Fuck...you...all." She said as she got on her knees, holding her stomach. "She won't answer us." the one with the surly attitude said. "Well here's a bright idea. Why don't you put her through a polygram, a lie detector test?" he said, putting it into small terms for them. "And...oh I don't know... maybe try not beating her to a pulp might also help!" Bruce said as he raised his voice. The officers all looked down, not having any answers to combat that. "Just leave. Let me talk to her, that is if she can talk after what you've put her through." he ordered.

Gordon came in and put another chair in for Bruce as well as an ice pack for Mobby. "Here, let me help you." Bruce said, reaching for her. "Back off, rich boy." Mobby snapped. "I just saved you from probably getting beat to death and you're really gonna mouth off...Look," he sat down on the cold floor and looked at Mobby. "Please tell me the truth. Do you know where my sister is? I have to find her."

Mobby sighed as she sat herself up. "Look, I don't know anyone named Brooke Wayne. I saw a girl who looked like the one in the photo once. I was driving home and she flagged me down, asking for a ride." She groaned as her head and body started to hurt. "Where did she want to go? Did you talk to her? What did she say her name was?" Bruce asked hurriedly. "Slow down, rich boy," she said as she groaned again. "She didn't give me a name and we barely spoke. I only asked where she needed to go and that was it. I took her to Gotham National and then dropped her off at the nearest bus stop. For all I know she can be half way to Metropolis by now."

"Thanks for your help." he said as he handed her the ice pack and made his way out with a sullen look on his face. "Can I go home now?" she asked softly before Bruce left. "My brother's probably worried out of his mind by now."

"Of course you can. Trust me, I know how he feels." he said before leaving, holding the door open for her. She managed to get herself up and limped out of the room. Bruce closed the door and sighed as he looked over to see Lucius Fox and Bruce shook his head solemnly. "Still nothing." he said as he leaned against the wall. Bruce's eyes watched as the girl limped out of the police station. She hailed a cab and got in.

_**Meanwhile with Joker and Vicious...**_

Joker and Vicious had just pulled up to the bank and his cronies had slid down their masks before they invaded the bank while Joker stayed in the van with Vicious until it was time for his cue to go in the bank.

"Are you sure it's a good idea I'm lookout? Why can't I be in there with you?" Vicious asked. "Because you are already all over the news, and when the bus comes that's your cue." He kissed her through the mask. "You have to be careful now, sweetcheeks."

"I promise." she put her mask up and kissed him. "Good." he pulled his mask on. "Time to cause a little chaos." Vicious smiled and put her mask back on before they both went to their own cues.

_**Minutes Later...**_

Finally, Joker went inside. "ON THE GROUND! ON THE GROUND!" Shouted one cronie as they started bringing the tellers and stuff over the counters. Once on the floor, Joker put the grenades in their hands. A few minutes later, when the bus came through the bank, Joker heard screams that made him look up.

"JOKER!" Vicious screamed from outside as police were trying to take her away. "I'm not Brooke Wayne! I'm not!" she yelled at them before she screamed another piercing scream. "JOKER!"

He ran after the cop car and started shooting at it, but they drove off too fast. He growled and got into the bus and drove off.

"JOKER!" he heard Vicious's scream in his head as he drove off. He had to drive this time because he needed something to do so he wouldn't rip any of his own cronies into pieces before he sped off, put the bus in an unlocatable forest, and got in the van that Dopey was following him in before he got in and took over driving as he drove off to the hideout, parked in the driveway quickly and violently, shut the van off, and stormed inside.

He got inside and started looking for everyone, but they were nowhere to be found. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?" He yelled, rage boiling through him. Suddenly, the front door burst open and in came two of the cronies, Doc and Stretch. "Boss!" He rushed to see what was wrong, his answer came when he saw what had happened to Mobby. "What the hell happened now?" he asked as he picked up Mobby and sat her down on the couch. She groaned in pain. "Fucking police and their idea of asking questions."

"I'll deal with them one way or another." Joker said evilly before the news came on.

"Just in, police have found Brooke Wayne outside of a school bus that had crashed into Gotham National-" the news reporter was cut off by Joker overturning the TV angrily.

"J," she moaned in pain once again. "You need to calm down. She'll be fine. She survived the Narrows for 2 years."

"She's going to Bruce Wayne, that stupid little billionaire that's probably gonna brainwash her!" he yelled. The cronies had sat down quietly. They hadn't seen him this angry since this morning when they got the news about Mobby. "J, just...just calm down. We'll get her back." One of the cronies tried to help her sit up, but it only caused her more pain in her ribs, and in doing so she cried out. The cronie quickly apologized.

"Alright, first how do I do this healing thing you do?" Joker asked awkwardly as he sat down. "Doc, my bag." she said as another wave of pain came over her as she once again tried to sit up.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Vicious was still screaming for Joker until he was out of her sight. She slumped in her seat as tears poured down her face. She hadn't cried in years, and the last thing she thought she'd be crying over was a man, but he was more than just a man to her.

"I'm telling you, I'm not Brooke Wayne." she said, trying to plead with the police.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as the carried her into the police station into the interrogation room. She started kicking at the police officers, her fighting side coming out quickly, as they started to carry her. "LET ME GO, DAMNIT!" she screamed furiously. They put her inside and she started trying to get out. "Let me out!" She screamed. She banged and kicked at the door. "You morons would you just list-"

"Brooke," She ignored the voice even though she knew damn well who it was. She kept banging on the door and screaming at the police. "Brooke?" She still didn't answer. "Come on, just let me out! I'm not Brooke Wayne I swear!" she yelled. "Brooke, it's me Bruce!" He grabbed her and turned her around and when he did...he didn't recognize her. Vicious glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" She said as she tried to get away.

"Look Wayne, I'm sorry, but I'm not your sister now can you tell those idiots out there that so I can go back to where I came from?" she said smartly. "Brooke, please, it's me!" Finally she had enough of this, whether he was her brother or not, he was letting her go one way or the other. "Let go!" She screamed. She kicked him in the balls and then punched him across the face so hard he fell over the table.

Vicious quickly went over to the door and banged and screamed again when it was still locked. "LET ME THE HELL OUT I'M NOT WHO YOU'RE LOOKING FOR! SHE'S PROBABLY DEAD ANYWAYS!"

Bruce couldn't believe he was hearing this. She had to be Brooke, he was sure of it.

Vicious then remembered the knife in her pocket, she forgot to put her gun in she didn't think she would need it, as she pulled it out as she raised it to try carving her way out of the door somehow. She didn't know how she was gonna get out of here, but she had to try. "Stupid son of a fucking piece of crap the size of Metropolis!" she screamed as she put her knife back in her pocket and turned to Bruce, a glare on her face. "Open the door." she ordered. "Open the door, pretty boy, or you face won't be so pretty anymore." Her eyes grew cold and deadly just like the Joker's, and Bruce couldn't help but feel afraid. She pulled her knife out again. "I'll make it happen." she said, getting a step closer to him with plenty of distance still. "Brooke, please-" Bruce started. "I AM NOT BROOKE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOU FIND YOUR SISTER OR NOT BUT I'M NOT BROOKE OK?" She screamed. She'd had enough of telling people that, she just wanted to go back to Joker's hideout. "JUST LET ME OUT!" She said as a few small tears fell from her eyes. "Brooke-" he started again but she rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say this? I. AM. NOT. BROOKE. WAYNE!" she screamed before she had enough and just sat down by the door and started banging against it weakly. "I'm not Brooke. I'm not." She said softly over and over.

Bruce looked at her in disbelief. This was his sister, he knew that face anywhere. He always remembered her face, it was in his mind ever since he saw her "death" on the news. It broke his heart to see her like this. What if he was wrong? What if this wasn't his sister...what if she truly was dead? There were look alikes all the time. What if this girl looked like his sister...but then a thought came to him. The bank withdrawal. She was the one that took the money out of it. "If you're not Brooke, why did you take money out of my sister's trust fund?" Bruce asked. "I found a wallet I was desperate for money! I was starving!" Vicious said, trying to cover herself. "My sister never had a wallet." Bruce said and Vicious rolled her eyes. "A coinpurse whatever the hell it is. Some gold little mini purse with sparkles all over the stupid thing. Ok?"

Bruce shot up at that, that was indeed his sister's. "Believe me now?" she asked irritated. Bruce nodded, there was no arguing with her. She believed who she was, then again he couldn't blame her. He had planned that marriage for her. She probably hated him, but whether this girl was Brooke or not by her standards...at least he knew she was alive.

"Oh my God can I go now?" she yelled out miserably. "Very well." Bruce said, defeated.

"Gee thank you it only took-" she started until the door came open when she was out of the way of it and in came Bruce's friend, Rachel Dawes before making sure to shut the door. "Bruce, that is Brooke. We took a picture of her right before she got in here and then I have those pictures from the news." she said as she handed Bruce the papers and went over to Vicious. "Brooke, it's me. Rachel. You know me."

"Look, I don't know you, I don't know him, and I don't know why I'm still here. I'm not Brooke Wayne." she said slowly, raising her voice so whoever could hear heard, trying to get everyone to understand that. "Yes you are." Rachel said.

Vicious never liked Rachel, so it only added fuel to the fire for her. "Look lady, this is a free country so I am exercising my right to walk out of this fucking place and go home. You have no right to hold me here. I don't know you people. End of sentence!"

Rachel looked at Bruce for his answer. Vicious quickly went to the door, but it was locked again. She knew it wouldn't work, but she tried turning the knob furiously anyway. "COME ON!"

"Rachel, let her go, we can't keep her here." Bruce said, still in that defeated tone. "First we have one last option. DNA Test." Rachel said and Vicious's eyes widened as she kept her head faced away from the two of them. "Are you serious?" she asked, feigning disbelief even though inside she was scared to death. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE BY THIS HUH? WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She screamed at them. "ALL I WANT IS TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

"We'll prove that you're Brooke Wayne and then whatever trauma you went through, we'll fix with some serious help, sweetie." Rachel said kindly and Vicious shook her head as she looked at her. "No. I refuse a DNA test just LET ME GO HOME!" she screamed. She wished she had a cell phone to call Jack. She just wanted to run into his arms and cry out her frustrations. "YOU CAN'T TAKE MY DNA WITHOUT MY CONSENT! AND THERE WAS NO TRAUMA I HAVE HAD A GREAT LIFE TILL YOU TWO WALKED IN AND FUCKED IT ALL UP!" Each work Vicious said dug deeper into Bruce's heart.

Rachel whispered something to Bruce that Vicious didn't hear as she pounded her head against the door, frustratedly.

"Bruce, if you look at her hair closely, you can see that familiar brown that can only be Brooke's, it's light brown, dark brown, and red. Just like Brooke's." she whispered to him very quietly. Vicious went to the glass. "Gordon, Gordon if you're there please let me out. I just want to go home. My friends are going to be worried sick about me please just let me go home!" Gordon came in after her pleas. "Gordon, you gotta let me leave." she said. "Please, don't make me do something I'll regret." she said as she went to pull out her knife.

"Woah, sweetie, it's okay." he said.

Vicious went into a full blown fake panic attack. "Please, you don't understand, I can't stay in places like this for too long. Please they...they freak me out, I have to get out." She started faking tears to drive the stake further into Bruce's heart. "Please, Gordon, I just want to go home." she begged as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, honey, I'll get you to my office and give you some water to calm you down." Gordon said as he started leading her out of the door. "But Gordon, I have to go home. I need to!" she said, putting her acting skills into tremendous use, even though he was going to his office with her.

Bruce sighed. "Rachel, enough is enough." he said as he buried his face into his hands. "Enough...is enough." Rachel sighed. "I know that's her, Bruce. I'll have Gordon get something from her one way or another, but Bruce I've known her since she was 2, that is your sister."

"Rachel, I can't do this anymore. That young lady may look like her, but it isn't her. I've known my sister like the back of my hand forever." He sighed. "That isn't her, and I've put her through enough hell." Bruce got up and walked out. He needed to apologize to this woman. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look at this, I got it from a strand of her hair." Gordon said, holding out a positive DNA test. Bruce took the test and looked at it before throwing it away. "What are you doing? That was your proof right there, Bruce!" Rachel said, shocked. "Rachel, stop." He looked at her. "DNA aside...she's not my sister. Not anymore." He said as he walked out.

He went to Gordon's office, and when he got in he stopped short. She wasn't there, but a mess of carvings were all over the walls. He then heard running footsteps. He turned and saw her running down the hallway. "Hey!" he shouted and took off after her. "WE PROVED I'M NOT YOUR SISTER I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" She yelled as she ran towards the doors. She was so close, just a few more running steps, but she felt Bruce envelop her in his arms just as she barely touched the door. She punched him and kicked him in the balls again. "LET ME GO!" She tried to fight, but he kept his hold on her. "Why did you do that?" he asked, trying to be civil. "Do what? Make the office a little nicer with some pretty pictures and words of encouragement?" she said, taking everything she knew and learned from Joker into use. She started giggling insanely. "You know it's pretty, Mr. Wayne. Just admit it, especially that pretty little unicorn with the blood coming out of its horn." she giggled again, copying Joker exactly.

"Gordon!" He shouted as he held the hysterical giggling girl in his arms. "And he really should learn to loosen up. Give up. Whatever I put." she giggled again as Gordon came over, looking confused at the girl that was just begging to leave was now giggling insanely. Bruce looked at him with a monotone look. "Call Arkham."

"Well, wait a minute, if I'm going to Arkham I'm gonna need a few things. I'll need a cell phone, and oh my computer is a must! And definitely my clothes have you seen the crappy orange thingies they wear? No can do." she said, laughing insanely again. "I wonder if the padded walls are bouncy!" She said as she started laughing almost identical to Joker. Bruce and Gordon looked at her as her Joker laugh continued. She kept listing off all kinds of other things through her giggles before Gordon ran off and called Arkham. "Come on, I'm not insane. I just feel good, you finally believe that I'm not your sister."

The people from Arkham finally arrived and escorted her into the van. "Why thank you, boys, you are such gentlemen. And they say chivalry is dead!" was her final insane sentence before the van went off.

Joker hid not far from where the police station was. He saw Vicious get into the white Arkham Asylum van and a smirk began to form on his face. "So where to now?" Mobby asked from beside him. She used Joker as a crutch to hold herself up. "We let Vicious do what she wanted. Get the loons to assist us."

"We're not gonna break her out?" Mobby asked. "No, once she meets your precious Ace of Spades." He said, casting a glance at her. "She will have no problem escaping."

"Gonna be pretty lonely in that bed isn't it, J?" Mobby asked, smirking. He growled slightly and pulled Mobby close to him as they headed back to the hideout. He was proud of his little pet's plan to escape her brother, Bruce, and boy was she in for a surprise at Arkham.

_**Next Day... Arkham Asylum**_

Vicious woke up in some cell. She looked around and rolled her eyes. "This sucks." she said to herself. There was a buzzing sound and her cell opened. It was breakfast time.

"WHAT THE HELL TIME IS IT?" She yelled angrily as she stubbornly stayed put in her cell. The guard came. "It's 9 am, sweetie." He said as he waited for her to come out of her cell. "Come on," Finally she got up and walked in line with the rest. "You know you're really cutting my sleep time. I don't wake up until 12 pm. 1 pm on a good day." she said irritably. "I could die from this and only one person would care and that person isn't here." she said, loudly complaining the entire way.

"After breakfast you can go back to sleep.' The guard said, annoyed, as they came to the cafeteria. Vicious smirked as she was getting to him. "This really blows you know? I mean I'm not even insane ok?" she said before she got an apple and sat down at an empty table. _Now I play the waiting game_, she thought as she looked around at all the insane people around her.

"So," She heard a voice. "You're the new kid."

"Yeah. New kid's got a knife so don't mess with me and you won't get carved up like a turkey on Thanksgiving." she said, biting into her apple. "Now that's not very nice talking to someone like that who was merely wanting to make conversation." The voice was definitely male. Deep, semi rough sounding, with a hint of silkiness. "Well, I don't have all day, take a seat." she said.

Taking a seat in front of her was probably the hottest guy in all of Arkham. Vicious couldn't help but stare. He had black jaw length hair, very pale skin, and what she could only describe as the grayest of gray eyes she had ever seen.

"What are you in for?" she asked him with an amused smirk. He smiled softly. "Which story you want?"

"How about the short one?" she asked. She flinched as a playing card appeared in his hand by magic. The Queen of Spades, which he held over his heart. "Love."

"Same here." she said truthfully. He lovingly laid the Queen of Spades on the table. "The Queen, fell in love with a commoner, and not just any commoner." He made another card appear, it was blank. He flipped it around a few times in his hands before the Ace of Spades appeared on the card. "She fell in love, with the Ace of Spades." He laid the Ace down by the Queen. "For that is who I am, I am the Ace of Spades." He sighed. "And I am trapped here without my Queen."

"You have a Joker?" she asked. He reached over and pulled the Joker card out of her hair, but there was something special about this simple black and white Joker card. It had a vibrant red smile painted across his face. Vicious smiled. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, I guess." He said with a smile. He held out his hand to her. "Call me Ace." She smiled and shook his hand. "I need your help with 2 things, Ace. 1, even though I would rather it be 2, I need to know if there are any minds here that my card would attract?" she said, putting her Joker card on her heart. She watched as a smirk grew on his handsome face. "I would know of several. But," he paused. "I do ask one thing." He picked up the Queen of Spades and looked at it. "How is my beautiful queen?" She was confused at first till he uttered the words, "My precious, precious Valentine."

"As far as I know she's fine, but because of me, she was taken into questioning about me. I'm not sure how she is now though." she said. "Knowing my Valentine like I do, she has probably found her way home." He sighed as he picked up the Joker card he had made appear for her and placed it in her hand. "A little gift from one love sick heart to another." The buzzing noise sounded. "Until I see you again." He said, picking up the cards off of the table before walking back to his cell.

She returned to her cell and looked down at the Joker card. "How do I get out of here?" she asked the card, knowing he couldn't give her any answers. She turned the card over and saw a message written in red ink. "I can help you. Flip me over." She did again and now across the Joker were more writing. "I know a way out we will speak soon. Ace. Flip me over again and the writing will disappear." She flipped the card over and saw that the card was back to the way it was. Vicious sighed as she leaned against the wall.

She sighed once again before deciding to take a nap. Later she would talk to Ace again about the recruitment for Joker.

That damn buzzing noise rang in her ears again. She sighed as she opened her eyes. Just as she was almost finished with Joker in her dreams and they had to wake her up now? She growled, sounding almost exactly like Joker, as she got up and started to walk out of her cell. "What now?" she asked. "Hey, lady, you have a visitor." The security guard said as her door opened. "Who?" she asked, trying not to feel hopeful that Joker had come for her since it was probably impossible. "Name is Kyle Valentine, says she's your best friend." he said. "Send her in quick." she said. Vicious watched as a normal, but now different, Mobby came limping into her cell. She had her fedora on, but her hair...her hair was purple. She was dressed in form fitting black pants, her Harleys of course, and just a simple button down shirt and a black coat.

She couldn't help the first question that came out of her mouth. "How's Jack?"

"He's pissed." She said as she winced when she sat down. "And whether you know who will admit it, Jack's very worried."

"Tell him I'm going insane and that if your boyfriend," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Can't get me out then I'll find a way out myself." Mobby looked up. "You spoke to Ace?" Vicious nodded. "He came to me. He's pretty cool. He really loves you and he's gonna help me recruit for...Jack while I'm here."

"How is he?" Mobby asked softly. "He misses you terribly." Vicious said before she reached over and got the card Ace gave her. "But he was nice enough to give me this. I think he knew I really needed it." she said, holding up the Joker card. "Sounds like him," She sighed, reached for her hat and pulled out the ace of spades card that was splattered with her own blood. "I can't let him see me looking like this."

"I don't know if the others are allowed to roam around, but I plan on talking to him once I get out of this cell again for whoever knows what's next so I can tell him something for you if you want, but I want you to give Jack something from me." she said. "Anything, kid." She said with a smile. Vicious flinched when she saw her friends bruised up face, but quickly shook it off. She went over to her bed and grabbed something underneath her pillow before she handed a folded up piece of paper to Mobby. "Now what can I say to Ace for you?" she asked when Mobby took the note.

Mobby pulled out her wallet and removed a folded up envelope that was worn out looking. She handed it to Vicious. "Give that to him, please."

"I promise." she said, putting the envelope under her Joker card on the bed. "Tell Jack to write back if I'm not out of here within the week...or three days, whatever comes first. I have to hear from him." she said, and she was starting to sound absolutely desperate...just like Jack, not Joker, who was furious. "I shall, and I will have my name on the envelopes." She hugged Vicious. "Thanks." she hugged Mobby before she left and Vicious dug her head in her hands once everything was quiet again.

She flopped back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was holding her Joker card to her heart as she started to drift off to sleep until another buzz came and she groaned as she sat up in the bed. "Now what?" she asked, keeping her hand over her eyes. "Lunch time, sweetcheeks."

"Hey! No one calls me that except for-" she stopped short as she stood up furiously, gripping the Joker card in her hand, but still keeping it undamaged. But it wasn't Joker, or Jack, like she was hoping it would be, it was Ace. He was standing there with the guard who looked unamused. "Come on you too crazies, get going." He said, giving Ace a massive shove. Vicious hid Mobby's letter as she walked out of her cell and pushed the guard back before she walked off.

"You don't have to worry about it, getting shoved is the least bit of your worries. Sometimes the guards gang up on you and beat you." He said, his voice was a tad monotoned, unlike earlier when he first met her. "I have something that will cheer you up." she said, slipping him Mobby's note. He waited till they had arrived at their table before he opened it. It was a full letter and Vicious watched as he began to read it. She looked around the cafeteria, looking around trying to see what she had to work with here.

There looked to be several possibilities, but you can't ever judge a crazy by their looks. She turned her attention back to Ace who now held a small, but sad, smile on his face. "She misses you too. She came to visit me earlier." she said. He looked up at her. "She was here?" She nodded. "Yeah."

"I haven't seen her in over a year." he said softly as he held the letter in his hands. "Ace, I have to get out of here, but before I do I have to recruit." she whispered urgently. He nodded his head and quickly put the letter away. "Right, I'll introduce you." He said as he stood, taking his tray with him. Vicious followed him to another table that had about 5-7 guys sitting at it. There were a few that were actually twitching and flinching as they sat down.

"This is Vicious. She works for you know who." Was all he said to bring the men to complete attention. Vicious leaned forward as she whispered to them. "I'm recruiting and I need anyone's help who is willing to break any and every rule there is of this place and others."

"What do you need us to do?" Asked the meeker looking man out of the bunch. "Ace will give you instructions. I just need to know if you are all in. Yes or no?" she asked. They all looked at each other before nodding one after the other. "Good. I'll have Ace come back to you with your instructions later." she said before she pulled up Ace and brought him back to their table. "Ok, I need you to get me out of here and when I'm out I need you to make sure none of them back out unless they prove to be totally useless to J."

"You have my word." Ace said softly. "Thank you. If you have something for me to give to Valentine I will, I just need to know when you plan on breaking me out?" she asked. "It may take a few days to prepare a plan." He said softly. "Days?" she asked as she sighed. "One, maybe 2 tops." he said. "I don't know if I can wait that long." she said, looking wistfully at her Joker card.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Joker had been out of the house all day. Mobby was at his hideout recovering still and there were various loud and not so loud booms heard from near and far since two that morning, it was now two in the afternoon. Joker was having a field day as it were. Not that she minded, she just wished he would have let her go with him, but he just told her that she would slow him down with her limping, which he said in a joking manner, even though that's not what his eyes read.

Soon everything was quiet. Deadly quiet. Then they heard the sound of trashcans banging and all kinds of chaos from outside. "Welcome home, Ricky." Mobby sad dryly as Joker came into the house. "How was work?" she asked, imitating Lucy. "Work was lovely, dear." Joker said as he walked into the living room. He plopped down next to her. "Where did you go earlier?" he asked. She pulled out Vicious's letter and handed it to him. Joker looked at her before he practically ripped it open and went upstairs as he read it carefully:

_Jack/Joker,_

_I did everything you taught me and everything I learned on my own from you. I caused chaos and now I'm faking insanity to start your army from the inside of Arkham to, very soon, out in the streets of Gotham. That was to Joker, my lover._

_To Jack, my love, I miss you more than ever. I didn't realize how much you actually meant to me until I got taken from you. I will never make that mistake again. I want you to please write back within the next day or the next week. I have to hear from you._

_Your Vicious/Brooke_

Joker sighed heavily as he read this. He hated not having her here, being able to be with her at night, feeling her in his arms. All of it. He would get her back, and he would with a vengeance.

"She's with Ace," He heard Mobby say. "He will help her escape. You know he will."

"He better do it tonight, or I'll go there and break her out myself, leaving dead bodies behind me." he said furiously as he kept looking at her letter. Mobby grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "You know as well as I do things like this take time. This is Arkham Asylum we are talking about, not some damn holding cell in the police department!" She yelled at him. "If we want her out successfully and ALIVE, it will take some time."

"Two days." he said stubbornly. "Come on Mobby, I want more chaos." he said, walking downstairs. "Oh I bet you do." She said as she got up and followed.

_**2 Days Later... Arkham Asylum**_

Vicious was pacing her cell. She hadn't slept for the last two days, her mind kept racing and she wouldn't go anywhere without her Joker card. It was night time now and all was quiet...too quiet.

The slightest noise she heard, she went straight to the door of her cell, wanting out, before she started pacing again. She could feel herself slipping and she was starting to hear voices, they were all Joker's, none of Jack's. She felt like she'd been here so long that she couldn't remember what Jack sounded like, she could barely remember Jack at all, but she did still have their first moment they shared tucked into her memories that kept him there.

Suddenly, she noticed the little red light on the security camera in her cell shut off. She looked up slowly at the camera._ Is it finally time?, _she thought desperately.

"Hey," she turned around and saw Ace standing in the, now open, door of her cell. "Ready to go home?" He asked. She ran out, making sure she still had her Joker card. "Take me away!" she whispered urgently. "Oh, do you have the guys files I can give to him?" she asked. "All right here." He said, handing them to her. They silently walked down the halls till they reached the basement. "They have been working for over a year down here, but they've been getting really lazy about it." He shined a light on the further back wall. He walked over and carefully removed the plywood covering. There was a large hole. "This leads to the old sewage tunnels. After about a mile or so they connect with the recent ones, leading you straight to the city." He said as he looked up at Vicious. "I don't care. I'll go through them. I have to get out of here." she said. "Are you coming?" she asked. He didn't hesitate. "I have my man Charlie covering things here. I need to get out. The meds, they do shit to you."

"No kidding. I've been seeing and hearing things for two days." she said. "Lead the way." she said, backing up a bit. Once they were in the hole, Charlie covered it back up before returning to his cell. Ace and Vicious had to crawl a few feet before they reached a larger tunnel. Ace lit up a flare and they began their journey home.

_**Next Morning...**_

Joker woke up to a night of barely any sleep and an empty bed again. He was ready to start ripping his blond-green hair out of his head. Ace's two days were up and he was ready to tear down any wall he had to, to get his Vicious back. Mobby came in and brought him some tea to help him relax. She flopped down on the bed in pain, today her injuries were giving her hell. "Do you think they got out?" She asked softly as she lay beside Joker. "I don't know, but if they didn't I'm putting that plan I told you about yesterday into action." he said before he got up and started pacing again.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Not far from Joker's hideout...**_

A manhole cover was starting to move. A homeless man watched it as grunts of a man were heard. "You got it Ace?" a woman's voice said. "Almost." the man said. "Here let me try." the woman said. "Together on 3." Said the man. "1...2...3!" The manhole moved half way off and hands appeared and moved the cover away.

Out came a beautiful dark blond-haired woman as she reached her hand into the manhole and helped out a gothic-looking man. Their orange jump suits were tied off at the waist, exposing white t-shirts. "Where to now?" Ace asked as he cracked his back. "You don't know?" Vicious asked. Ace gave her a look. "Do you know how many times in a year he changes hideouts?" He said before cracking his neck. There hadn't been enough space to walk upright in those tunnels.

"I hope he could've waited until we got out. We'll have to look around for a minute, where are we anyways?" she asked as they walked to the sidewalk. "You guys need help?" Asked the homeless man who saw them come out of the manhole. "Yeah, how do you get to the Narrows from here?" Vicious asked. "Yeah, it's just straight down that way." He said, pointing behind them. "You're only a block or three away."

"Thanks." she said before she and Ace started walking in the direction of the Narrows.

_**Back with Joker and Mobby...**_

"How are you holding up?" Joker asked her after some time in silence. "Could be worse." was all she said. "The guys should be back with food in a few minutes." he said. He was quiet all day. He had barely spoken three sentences to her before he went into a silent mood for hours at a time. Both shared a sigh before hearing the door open and close downstairs. "That should be them."

Joker sighed. "Come on."

"You're making the injured one move?" Joker sighed. "Fine." He said. "Stay here." And so he got up and shut the door behind him before he made his way downstairs.

He had barely gotten down five steps before he heard running and as he looked up, Vicious was there as she practically knocked him down on the stairs, but he kept his balance as she held him tightly before she looked at him and kissed his painted face for the first time in a very long time for the both of them. Joker's arms were around her in an instant as he held her as close to him as he possibly could.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear his throat. Vicious and Joker looked over at Ace, their faces still staying together as they looked at him in sync.

"Where is my love?" he asked, sounding love sick and miserable. "Upstairs, third door down." Joker said softly. Ace ran upstairs past them before he entered the room.

Vicious smiled as she put her legs around Joker's waist.

Ace walked in and saw Mobby lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be. He kissed her lips softly as he whispered to her. "Wake up, my Queen, your Ace has returned to you."

Her eyes opened and they were instantly filled with tears of joy. "Ace?" Her voice trembled, not knowing if this was real. Many times she had dreamed of him returning to her. Was it true or was it yet another dream. "I'm here. I've come home to you." he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her again, the longing and the passion coming out in his kiss and his words. She sobbed happily as he kissed her. Despite her pain, she held him as close to her as physically possible. For over a year, Ace had dreamed of this moment. Holding her, kissing her, being with her once again. Their passion grew but so did Mobby's pain in her ribs. He slowly got on top of her as his hands started exploring her body for the first time in a long while, but when his hands finally reached her rib area she couldn't take it anymore. "OW!" She cried out, instantly bringing Ace to an immediate halt. He retracted his hand and got off of her in a rush. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" he asked as he ran his hands through her hair gently, treating her like a delicate piece of glass.

"No, love," she groaned. "It's not you." Finally Ace took notice to the bruises on her face, slowly he looked down at her ribs before gently unbuttoning her shirt. "Who did this to you?" he asked once he had examined all of her bruises. "A fist and a boot belonging to one of Gotham's finest. This was their idea of getting me to talk." She took his hand and placed it on the back of her head. He felt a very nasty bump. "Two way glass of an interrogation room." He cupped her head and face in his hands as he looked at her seriously. "They will pay. I will give them hellfire and revenge for what they've done."

She looked into his gray eyes lovingly. His eyes closed as she touched his face and then entangled her fingers into his black hair. "I know you will, Ace."

"For now, I want to take care of you. Shall I take you home?" he asked. "Home is here now." She said softly as she pulled him down to lay beside her. "What happened to our home?" he asked. "Once again, thanks to Gotham's finest. Happened shortly after Vicious came here." But a soft smile appeared. "But...you can take me to our room."

"Where is that?" he asked as he picked her up with care and gentleness. "A few more doors down." Mobby said softly as she held onto him. Finally, he appeared at her door and he went inside.

_**Meanwhile Downstairs...**_

Vicious was laying on the couch with Joker above her, both were passionately lip locked.

She moaned in his mouth as her fingers were running through his hair, massaging his scalp. "You're never getting away from me again." His voice had again changed into that morphed mix of Joker and Jack. "They'll have to take my dead body before they can separate us again." she said darkly. "Even then they would have to pry your body from my cold dead arms." He said with a growl that she had longed to hear. Vicious smiled as she looked him in the eyes. "Take me upstairs." she moaned into his ear. He smirked and flipped her over his shoulder and made his way up the stairs.

Once in his room, he kicked the door closed and carefully tossed her on the bed. She laughed, sounding just a tiny bit like Joker still as she started tearing off her orange jumpsuit, but he stopped her. He pulled out a knife, his new baby, and slowly used it to cut open the white shirt. Once the shirt was open he ran the tip of the cold metal blade down her skin all the way to the waist line of her jumpsuit. "Mmm." she moaned softly as her eyes closed.

When he had heard her laugh like him, it had turned him on greatly, and he wanted to take her right then and there. She slowly pulled off the rest of her jumpsuit, never taking her eyes off of him. Soon both were rid of the material barriers that would keep them from being close to one another. Joker then placed his painted lips against hers. She moaned against his lips again, loving the feeling of his lips on hers once again as she held his painted face in her hands as she kissed him, desperate to be as close to him as she could as she pushed him on his back, crawling on top of him. Both moaned as he entered her, and with his help, she began to move. Rocking her hips slowly as he moved his to meet with her. She pulled away from his lips for a brief moment as she kissed down his neck and ran her hands up and down his chest. Her moans grew louder as his lips latched onto her neck, while his hips still moved, hitting her just right.

Soon her moans turned into screams as they were starting to reach their peaks. He flipped her over onto her back and made quick, but pleasurable work of her. Finally bringing them both to their release.

With their hands together they released together, Vicious screaming in utter pleasure as her back arched high one more time before she sighed as she laid down and looked up at Joker. He had gotten a little of his paint off, but not a lot of it. Joker lay his head on her chest as he held her in his arms. Neither moving from their entangled position, then again neither wanted to move. She smiled down at him as she kissed his forehead and the top of his head as she held him.

"You are never leaving my side again." He said, still panting a little here and there. "I never want to. I never want to leave your sight." she said, panting softly as well.

Joker sighed before he placed a few small feather light kisses on her chest. Then he rolled them over and pulled her against him as he pulled the blankets over them, his hand idly stroked and played with her hair as they laid there. She smiled as she nuzzled her face against his chest as she placed kisses all over and played for a little while before she rested her head comfortably on his chest and held him, and for the first time in three days, Vicious fell into a deep sleep.


	4. New Suit

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami owns nothing but her OCs Mobby/Kyle Valentine and Ace

Thanks to my awesome PT and Co-Writer, kurounue13!

_**A Week Later...**_

Vicious was downstairs while Joker was upstairs sleeping. She noticed that Skidd was starting to go through a big bag of money that Joker had gotten from the bank. She got behind him and pulled out her knife before she held it up to this throat. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked darkly. "I-I-I-I..." he said, stuttering. "Did you ask permission?" she asked again, her tone still deadly dark.

"No, he did not." Joker's voice said.

Vicious looked up and saw Joker on the bottom half of the stairs. "I've got my knife sharpened and ready." she said as she kicked Skidd so he was facing Joker on his knees as she held her knife to his throat again as she glared down at him. Joker didn't say a word as he came closer to Skidd, who looked as though he was about to piss himself at any minute. Vicious smirked as she watched Joker come closer. He lowered himself down to Skidd's level, balancing himself perfectly on the balls of his feet. His black painted eyes stared at the cronie before him. Vicious dug the knife in deeper as Skidd was still stuttering. "I-I can ex-explain."

"Then by all means, start explaining." He said, his expression growing darker. Vicious smirked, getting turned on by his dark tone and expression. "I don't think he has a truthful explanation." she spoke up before Skidd could. "I'm beginning to agree." Joker said carrying out the E sound at the end of the word. "I-I- I was-I was-" he kept stuttering and Vicious rolled her eyes, annoyed, before she dug the knife deeper into his throat. He started panicking and pleading for them not to hurt him.

"What do you think, baby?" she asked, her tone now dark and seductive. He cast his eyes up at her and raised his eyebrows up and down in one swift movement. She understood and slit Skidd's throat ear to ear. She smirked before kicking his dead body and decapitated head away before she wiped the blood off on her shirt and put the knife back in her pocket. "I wanted to say good morning to you in a special way today. Mix things up." she smirked. "Mission accomplished, Sweetcheeks." He said, pulling her body against his. She smiled as she said in a seductive whisper. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that to him." she said before she put her legs around Joker's waist and not bothering to check for anyone else in the room as the two entered a hot and heavy make out session.

Soon Joker had her pressed heavily against the wall, his hands running all over her body. "Mmm..." she moaned into the kiss before she rested her head against the wall. "Now that is a proper good morning." He said as he set her down. "Good. Then tomorrow it's your turn to shake things up." she said as she sat in his lap when he sat down. "Yes indeedy!" he said with his trademark giggle. Vicious smiled. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked as she put one leg on either side of him.

"HE! Is trying on his new suit." Mobby said out of nowhere.

"Who are you to say, Mobby? Last I checked, _I _was the one in his bed every night. I think I have the right to-" Vicious said, her authority as the Joker's girl and "assistant" getting to her head again. "Vicious, love you, but two words. SHUT and UP." Mobby said, frowning at her. "He just paid me to make him a new suit cause he ruined the last one. Or need I remind you of the leg injury." Mobby glared at Vicious. "I was there, who was the one on his lap helping him not to move around?" she said, glaring a little at Joker before she asked. "Why don't you just buy a new suit? Have one of the boys go and get it for you?"

"Because this suit is handmade. No tags to trace origin from." She said as she handed Joker the bag and shooed him off to go change.

Vicious kissed his neck and slowly, very slowly, got off his lap with a triumphant smirk before she sat on the couch. "You sure you got the measurements right?" Joker asked as he lovingly teased her. "Oh, believe me, J, it is very hard to forget your measurements." Mobby said as she eyed him.

Vicious just shook her head as she crossed her legs that were exposed thanks to her short shorts she put on when she got out of bed earlier.

If Mobby did her job right, Vicious will not be able to resist me in this suit., Joker thought with a huge smirk on his face as he made his way up to his room.

"What are his measurements?" she asked Mobby with a smirk. She leaned down and whispered them into her friend's ear. Vicious smiled. "That explains everything now."

Mobby heard a creak and looked up,and when Vicious saw the smile on Mobby's face she turned around and saw what she was smiling at. Vicious stood up with an impressed smirk on her face as she couldn't help the dirty thoughts going through her mind. The suit was a four piece suit of rich purple. And it made him look sharp, very sharp. And completely sexy and irresistible to Vicious as she could see herself taking that suit off piece by piece. Joker looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the outer trench coat as he eyed himself in the mirror. Vicious smirked as she got behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Very nice." she said into his ear, seductive lust and desire in her tone. "Thank Mobby, she made it." He said with a smirk. "Seriously Doll," Joker said. "Is there anything you can't do?" Mobby shared the smirk "When I find out I will let you know."

"And where are you going in that suit?" Vicious whispered to him as she nibbled on his neck. "Oh, a little meeting with the mob bosses. You, Ace, and Mobby shall accompany me for...Insurance purposes." He said as he looked at Vicious. "So the three of you best, dress up for the party, so to speak."

"Short skirt and "eye-popping" shirt?" she whispered, asking him permission. Almost. "No, darling, more...Classy." He said as he placed a peck on her lips. She smiled. "I'll go see what I've got." she said as she got in front of him and ran her hands up his vest until she felt something in the pocket of his trench coat. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. She pulled back the outer jacket and what she saw both shocked her and made her smirk. "And what purposes are these for?" she asked, amused. "Persuasion." He said, purring in her ear. "Mmm...good answer." she said before she gripped his purple pants and smirked before she made her way upstairs to see if there were any dresses in her closet.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

Vicious came downstairs while Joker was in the kitchen. Mobby smirked at her as she was wearing a very short low cut dress. "It's all I could find." Vicious said before she smirked at Mobby. "Thank you."

"I figured you would find use for that." Mobby said as she ignored the glare from Joker, who was coming out of the kitchen. "It's the only one I've got, babe, and you said I'm not leaving your sight again so you either cancel or I'm forced to go in this." she said with a smirk. "Well, a tempting little morsal like you could be useful." He said, eyeing her up and down. "Really? How?" she asked as she walked over to Joker. "Helping to...distract." Joker smirked. "Just make sure they know who I belong to." she said, smirking as well. Joker grabbed the back of her head and kissed her brains out, so to speak. "Oh, they will. They most certainly will." She smirked as she pulled his purple gloved hand. "When is this meeting?" she asked as she headed towards the stairs, taking him with her. "Right now." he said. "Do we have to go now?" she asked, pouting. "Of course, we need a..._dramatic entrance_." He said with a smile. "Fine. But when we get back I want you up in that bed." she said. "Oh I plan to." He purred again. Vicious licked her lips before he led her out of the house.

_**At the Mob Meeting...**_

All looked up as a door opened and a mischievous monotoned laugh was heard. Joker walked in with Vicious. "And I thought my jokes were bad." He said, looking at them all.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off." the one named Gamble said. Vicious resisted a roll of her eyes at Gamble's authoritative tone. "How about a magic trick?" Joker stabbed a pencil into the table. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear." He said, waving his hand over it. Vicious smirked as she was on the far side of Joker before she saw one of Gamble's men come over to him and she went to put her fighting skills into use as she kicked him in the balls, making him go down with a thud. "TA DA! It's, ah, it's gone." Joker eyed the russian who looked impressed. "By the way this suit wasn't cheap," he said as he adjusted himself in his chair. "You outta know, you bought it." He fumbled with the outer coat, making it look presentable. Vicious smiled as she put her hands on Joker's shoulders, the bosses taking notice of her and her short little dress. "Settle." The russian said. "I want to hear proposition." Gamble, who had stood up, slowly eyed the two before he sat down slowly, Joker looking between both Gamble and the russian. "Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you." He hesitated. "I mean what happened, did your balls drop off?" He asked, looking at them.

"You see a guy like me-" he started until Gamble interrupted. "Freak." but Joker didn't seem to notice, while Vicious did, glaring daggers at Gamble. "A guy like me...look, listen, I know why you like to have your little," he cleared his throat as he leaned in and Vicious kept her hands on his shoulders as she smirked at him, wanting a piece of him very badly. "group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The Batman...You see Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately. Dent, he's just the beginning, and as for the television's so called "plan" Batman has no jurisdiction, he'll find him and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them and..." he pointed his gloved finger at the television. The Chinese man put his hand to the camera and the picture went black. "What do you propose?" The Russian asked. "It's, ah, simple we, ah, _kill _the Batman. Right little princess?" Joker asked, glancing at Vicious through his periferal vision. "Exactly right, baby, very simple to understand...even for you." she said, looking at the mob bosses around the table with a smirk and a glare.

"If it's so simple why haven't you done it already?" Moroni asked the Joker with a dull look in his eyes. "If you're good at something, never do it for free...you should know that." Vicious said as she played with Joker's hair a little, but none of the mob members were paying any attention to what she was doing. Just what she looked like and what she was saying. "How much you want?" Asked the Russian casually. "Um...Half." Joker said as he adjusted himself in his chair. The mobsters scoffed and laughed at him.

Vicious smiled down at Joker as she massaged the back of his neck until one of the mob members spoke up. "You're crazy." and Vicious let go of Joker as he heard her pull out her knife from her back pocket. "No I'm not." He said, looking at them. "No I'm Not." He put emphasis on the T. Vicious was about ready to slice someone's throat, and Joker knew that as he saw her walk away from his chair. But his hand touched hers that was on his shoulder before he continued. "If we don't deal with this now. Soon," he shrugged as he looked around the table. "Little uh Gamble? Here won't even have a nickle for his grandma." Vicious went back to her place behind Joker until Gamble slammed his fists on the table and yelled. "ENOUGH FROM THE CLOWN!"

Joker stood rapidly, pushing Vicious behind him and he opened his jacket, exposing the grenades there, the trigger hooked to his thumb. Vicious smirked as she watched Joker in action, her hormones rising as he pulled her against him, but away from the grenades. "Ah ta ta ta, let's not _blow _this out of proportion."

All the mobsters backed away, some almost falling out of their seats. "You think you can just steal from us and walk away?" Gamble asked. Vicious and Joker exchanged a quick glance, shrugged and turned back to Gamble "Yeah." they both said.

"I'm putting the word out. 500 Grand for this Clown DEAD! A Million alive so I can teach him some manners first." Gamble said and Vicious would've attacked him once he said the word dead, if Joker hadn't tightened his grip on her, even though she was still fighting to get out of his grip. "And I'll make it one better! A million for his girl!" He said, pointing at Vicious. "I could always use a new girl."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed as she almost got out of Joker's grip. "Now, now, sweetie." Joker said, pulling her back. Alright, so listen, why don't you give me a call when you want to start taking things a little more seriously? Here's. My. Card." he said as he looked at Vicious, who pulled a Joker card out of her cleavage and set it on the table. Vicious looked at him then down into her dress, opening the top part slightly, wondering where the hell the card came from. She looked at him again before he teased pulling the trigger as he and Vicious backed up to the door before Joker kicked it open, picked up Vicious and ran outside.

"Baby, how did you-" Vicious started. "Let's just say I picked up a few things from Ace in all the years he, Mobby, and I were together." He said with a smile, and Vicious smiled too, remembering Ace's card tricks.

They got into the back of the van that was waiting outside and Joker smacked the driver, Stretch, in the back of the head. "Time to go!" he yelled as Vicious lounged in the back of the van.

They sped off back to the hideout as Vicious laid in Joker's arms while she removed her heels. She smiled up at him when she saw he was staring down at her. His purple gloved fingers ran down her cheek, her neck and down the little valley between her breasts. She smiled. "Remember what I said when we left the house, baby, you're all mine once we get back home...speaking of which, when do we change hideouts again?" she asked going from one subject to another. "In a few days." He said calmly. "It's a shame. I actually like that one we're in now." she said as she kissed his shoulder. "This next one will be 10 times better!" He said, growing excited. Vicious smiled as she giggled, her giggle still had a hint of Joker's in it. This made Joker's smile grow. "Any more _business _to take care of today?" she asked him. "Nope." Joker said. Vicious smiled as she crawled up to him, straddling his lap as she kissed his ear. "Good."

Joker growled. "Not...here." He said as his eyes glared at Stretch through the rearview mirror. "What? I can't tease you every once in a while? It's fun, baby." she said as she kissed down his neck then massaged his chest before she laid back down on top of him, her head on his chest again. "I didn't say that, I just meant when we are ALONE." Joker said. "I know, but he won't look in, he knows what'll happen...although it wouldn't be the last thing I would want him to see...but don't worry, baby, I'll save it for when we get home." she said as she nibbled on his chest through the material of his shirt as she closed her eyes. "Tease." Joker mumbled.

_**A few minutes later...**_

Vicious and Joker had gotten back to the hideout and Vicious immediately went upstairs. Joker followed her slowly, removing his outer coat as he did. She got into his room and immediately took off her dress, threw her heels down and got in bed before Joker could see what was underneath her dress.

He eyed her dark purple laced lingerie and slowly came up behind her. Vicious closed her eyes as she felt him press himself up against her. The she felt cold metal on her skin of her chest and neck. She smiled and opened her eyes. She looked down and saw the most beautiful bronze locket necklace resting in her cleavage, the chain was also bronze and had two pearls on either side of the chain separated by about an inch of chain.

She turned around to look at Joker with a soft smile on her face. "Open it." He said in his normal voice which was once again soft and caring. "Jack..." she smiled and noticed that the door was closed as she looked down at the necklace and opened the locket. Inside was a piece of paper with a decorative J painted on it, on the other side was a piece of paper with a decorative V painted on it. "I know it's cheesy and mushy, but-" She cut him off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair as their tongues played together in a flurry of passion. "I take it you liked it?' He asked before attacking her neck with his mouth. "Oh yes, baby." she moaned. He removed his jacket and his vest, then his gloves. The rough skin of his hands began caressing the skin of her back. She ran her hands down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. The shirt was finally off and she ran her hands over his body. Her fingers tracing his scars softly, causing him to shiver. She pulled away from his kiss. "Jack, take me." she said softly as she put her legs around his waist. He guided her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down, his hands touching her the whole time, cupping her breasts, massaging them, then traveling down to caress her thighs. Her moans were soft as she smiled at Jack, she loved when they could take their time and enjoy each other.

This was the difference between Jack and Joker. All though he as Joker also loved and worshipped Vicious, as Jack he took his time in worshipping her. His lips kissed and sucked on the inside of her thighs, slowly moving upwards. "Mmm, Jack..." she moaned, repeating his name again. He kissed her through the lacy purple material of her panties. He heard what it did to women when a man kissed them here, and he wanted to hear it from Vicious. She let out a small scream-like moan as her hips bucked and her back arched slightly. A growl rumbled in his chest, he wanted to hear that sound again. He ripped off her panties and began attacking her, tasting her sweet wetness. She moaned and let out another scream-like moan when his tongue entered her. He lapped and sucked and licked at her as though he were a man in the desert who had just found water.

Her screams and moans only increased as she raised her hips slightly. His hands gripped her hips, holding them in place. He soon started moaning himself as he continued to feast on her. "Jack...Jack, you're incredible." she moaned loudly. Her back arched as she felt her orgasm coming closer, and Jack was for certain not going to stop till she did. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her nails dug into his skin when her orgasm finally hit her as she yelled out for him. She moaned softly as Jack drank and lapped every last drop of her. Her eyes had rolled back into her head as she felt him begin to kiss his way up her body. She looked at him with a blissful smile on her face. He kissed her, holding her close to him. The kiss was Jack, sweet and loving. but it was also Joker, wild and crazy.

She smiled as she kissed him softly and tenderly. She loved this side of Jack, but she loved it when he and Joker would mix into one. Jack/Joker ravaged her as he kissed her. Soon removing the rest of their clothes. As they kissed, he got on top of her once all clothes were removed and he settled himself in between her legs as she smiled up at him. He moaned himself as he entered her, she was wet warm and tight. "Jack..." she moaned as she held on to him. Moving slowly at first, being gentle and loving, but slowly he became a mix of Joker and Jack as he made love to her.

She moaned and yelled for him as she felt her Vicious side coming out of her. He obeyed her every word. He was losing his mind at the sounds she was making. They built his pleasure more and more. "Jack, harder." she moaned. Once again he obeyed and began slamming into her harder. Her sounds grew louder which only made him go harder.

Finally they were both reaching their peaks together. Bits of Jack's face paint had been removed due to the sweat on his face. She smiled when she could see him. Jack nuzzled his face against hers, placing kisses along her neck and face. She smiled as she rubbed the back of his neck when he came up to kiss her as their peaks heightened and then they both felt their release as they held on to each other, kissing eachother with furious passion.

Jack collapsed on top of her and he laid his head on her chest. He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. She panted and sighed as she ran her hands through Jack's hair. He placed kisses on the top of both breasts and then between them. The locket he gave her laid beside her on the bed, still attached to her neck. She smiled as she kissed Jack's lips. "I love you, Jack." she said. "I love you...Brooke." He said softly. She looked at him. No one had ever called her Brooke like that, with love in their voice, for a very, very, very long time and finally she let out a small smile. "I'll always be Brooke for you, Jack. And I'll always be Vicious for you, Joker." she said, copying what he said the first time they had made love. He smiled and rolled over onto his side pulling her against him. They shared a few more small kisses before settling into the bed.


	5. Together and Apart

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami owns Mobby/Kyle Valentine and Ace

Thanks to my awesome Sami! A.K.A kurounue13!

_**February 14th**_

Vicious woke up alone in Jack's bed. She sat up and didn't see him anywhere in the room. She looked and didn't see him in the bathroom, then she looked over at the closet and saw that his suit was still hung up so he was in the house somewhere, but she, for once, didn't hear any sounds coming from downstairs. Everything was quiet. Very, very quiet.

_Ok this is very weird., _she thought as she got out of his bed and she cautiously opened the door.

She crept downstairs and looked everywhere for him. _Did he move without me?, _she thought when she didn't see anyone around and didn't hear anything in the kitchen before she dared to call out. "Jack?"

"He'll be back." She heard Mobby's voice. She turned and looked at her, but didn't see her. "Where is he? His suit's still here, his paint hasn't been touch-"

"He's disguised as a normal person. Don't worry, he will be back." Mobby said as she came out of the kitchen. "Where'd he go?" she asked. "How should I know? I'm his friend, not his mother." She said with a smile. Vicious smiled. "Thanks." she said before she went upstairs and took a quick shower.

When she got out of the shower, sitting there on the bed was a bouquet of deep red roses. She smiled as she picked up the roses and smelled them before she looked around for a card, but didn't see one. She rolled her eyes when she found a Joker card lying in the bed.

"Jack," she whispered with a smile as she picked up the Joker card and laid in the bed with the card and roses. She was then grabbed from behind and felt a pair of familiar rough hands running over her body. She smiled and let out a soft sigh and a whispered moan. His lips and teeth attacked lovingly at her neck as his hands continued to wander.

She tried to turn around to see which of her men she was going to have for Valentine's Day, but he pushed her gently against the wall so she was facing it and pressed himself up against her. "Who am I saying Happy Valentine's Day to?" she asked with a smile as she grabbed on to the wandering hands.

"Who do you think?" Came his soft voice in her ear. "I love you, Jack." she said, a huge smile on her face. "I love you, Brooke." He said as he cupped her breasts in his hands and massaged them as he continued kissing at her neck. She smiled as she rested her head back against his shoulder and turned her head to kiss his neck.

He growled into her neck and bit down slightly harder. She let out a moan in his ear before she bit down on his earlobe. He removed the towel so she was standing there naked before him. His hands began to wander more. The rough callouses on his hands left trails of goosebumps where ever he touched. She finally turned around in his arms to face him as she smiled at his unpainted face as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stood there before her, naked just like she was. His hands came up behind her and enveloped her into his arms. "I love you just like this Jack, totally exposed." she smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Both of us. Completely exposed."

"I figured you would." he said as he kissed her. She smiled and kissed him deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair before she cupped his face in her hands. Jack carried her to the bed and laid her down. He carefully pinned her hands above her head as he entered her. She let out a small scream-like moan when she felt him inside her. She loved the feeling as she laced their fingers together and held his hands in hers as she looked up into his eyes.

Every time he would move out, he would push deeper back into her. It was slow, but he would slam into her when he pushed back in, causing her to bounce slightly. Every time she bounced she would let out a small scream as she finally raised her hips as she moved with him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Jack soon started moaning and his head raised up arching his neck back. She smiled as she sat up as much as she could while moving with him as she kissed his neck. A low rumbling moan vibrated in his throat. _Oh God, if this is heaven never let me leave., _Jack couldn't help but think. She smiled as she kissed to his throat and ran her tongue from the top to the bottom. Brooke fell back onto the bed as she felt Jack speed up. She raised her hips to try and meet him but she couldn't. Her moans were taking over as she yelled for him. "Jack!"

_Oh dear God_, he screamed in his head, not trusting his voice as he sped up once again. She held on to his hands tighter as she kept yelling for him in that scream-like moan. With one final thrust, they both reached their peak and rode their high together till collapsing on the bed. Brooke held Jack to her as she rubbed his back softly. "Mmm Jack. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

_Happy Valentine's day indeed_., He thought and his smile came to his face. "Happy Valentine's day, sweet cheeks." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him with all of the passion she had in her. Jack rolled off of her and pulled the blankets over them. They lay there sweaty and exauhsted, but with smiles.

"Where is everybody? When I woke up it was dead quiet." she said. "I sent them away so we could do this and not be Distuuuuuuuuuurbed." He said as his Joker voice was beginning to come back. "And Mobby and Ace are still here because...?" she smirked. "But little Mobby is having her own fun with her Ace of Spades." Joker said with a twinkle in his eye and a seductive smirk. She just made a little noise before she shrugged and crawled on top of him as she rested her forehead against his.

Joker smiled and kissed her before he rolled them over again and snuggled against her. "Sweet dreams, doll."_ Yes indeed, a guy like me could get used to this._, Joker and Jack thought together as his girl curled up against him.

She nibbled on his chest softly before she made a small little sound that sounded like a moan before she blew on his chest softly as she breathed out and drifted off into a deep sleep. _I never thought this would happen to me...I'm finally with the Joker, something I've always wanted_., was her last thought before sleep took over her.

_**Next Day...**_

Vicious was standing outside of the door of Gamble's office with Joker's cronies that were carrying him in the body bag. She was trying not to think about Joker in the bodybag because it was the last thing she wanted to think about him being in as she waited before the doors opened and she walked in with the guys following her.

"About time." Vicious said with a roll of her eyes. She was in disguise so the men wouldn't rescue her. She was wearing a deep purple wig that looked real and a pants suit similar to what Mobby wore. The cronies placed the body bag on the pool table and Gamble pulled back the bag over Joker's face. He smirked. "That's 5 thousand, dead."

"How about alive?" Joker said as he sat up and put a knife in Gamble's face and the cronies around Vicious put guns to Gamble's men's heads and Vicious smirked as she took off her wig.

"You want to know how I got these scars?" He asked Gamble softly. "My father was.. a drinker, and a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not...one...bit." he said, licking the inside of his cheek. "So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says, 'Why so serious?'"Joker said, his voice growing deeper and darker, and he put the blade against the corner of Gamble's mouth. "He comes at me with the knife. 'Why so Serious?' He sticks the blade in my mouth. 'Let's put a smile on that face!'" He looks at everyone else. "Aaaaannnnndddd..." He turns back to Gamble. "Why so serious?"

Joker quickly disposed of Gamble as he let him fall to the floor with a thud. Vicious smiled at Joker and he pulled her to him roughly. She smirked as she stayed in Joker's tight grip. "Now," Joker started. "Our operation is small, but there's a lot of potential for aggressive expansion. So, which one of you gentleman would like to join our team?" he asked with a teasing tone to his voice as he and Vicious went over to the pool table and he picked her up as he sat her down on it as he got a pool stick.

"Oh, there's only one spot open right now so we're gonna have," he broke the stick. "Tryouts." he said darkly and menacingly before he sighed and picked Vicious up off the table as he put an arm around her waist. "Make it fast." he ordered to his cronies. "Come on, kitten, we've got much better things to do or undo." he said huskily as the two made their way out of the room. He took her by the hand as he dragged her out. "Babe, you don't have to drag me I'm coming." she said as she tried to catch up with Joker. The two walked out to the van and waited for the cronies to return. Vicious looked over at Joker. "You said we were moving locations soon, right?" she asked. "Yes, somewhere...a little nicer." He said as he kept his arm around her. "Where?" she asked curiously. "That, dollface, is a surprise." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him. "I say, we go home, leave them behind to get their own way home, and spend the afternoon in bed...possibly the rest of the day." she said seductively before she pushed him against the van. "What do you think?" she asked, a blazing fire in her eyes. "I think it would be a great idea." His eyes also held that blazing fire. "Good." she smirked. "Let's go." she said as she went to the driver's side of the van.

They drove off and went to their hide out, and immediately ran up to their room.

Vicious smirked as she opened the door to their room and immediately ripped off her shirt, carefully removed her Joker card that was tucked in her bra as she put it on the bedside table before she turned to Joker. He tackled her to the bed, pinning her beneath him. His mouth immediately on hers. She smiled into the kiss as she tangled her hands in his hair as she kissed him back roughly, trying to show him that she didn't need just gentleness. His hands roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He then began biting at her neck. She moaned loudly and yelled his name in his ear.

Joker was in complete control this time. Using a knife, he ripped open her bra and discarded it before attacking the skin with his mouth once again. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as her head snapped back. She wanted rough, oh boy, was she going to get it. She'd always wanted it rough instead of the careful lays she'd gotten before from previous one-time lovers. Now with Joker she was sure she would get anything not only she wanted but he wanted as well. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back so he could look her in the eye. His eyes were dark, lustful...Insane. She smirked when he yanked her by the hair as she looked at him. Lust, excitement, and a fire so bright in her eyes. "So, my little kitten." He said as he kept his lips just within reach of hers. "Tell Mr. J what you want." She smirked as she had one of her hands free from his grip as she grabbed his own hair. "I want you...and I want it rough. Right. Now." she ordered with a lustful smirk on her face.

_Oh this will be fun_., he thought as he smirked. "Oh no, Brooke." He said as he grew darker. "No, no, not now." He yanked her head back harder and ran his tongue up her neck. "I'm going...to make you." He looked into her eyes. "BEG for it."

_I beg for no one_., she thought defiantly. "Like you said...make me." she said with a seductive smirk. "Make me beg."

Joker ripped of the rest of her clothes with his knife, making sure he didn't cut her. He then held her by her throat, not tight enough to hurt her, but just tight enough to show his dominance to her. Vicious shivered as he ran the cold steel blade up the skin of her inner thigh. Her eyes closed half way as she looked at him and she moaned softly. "Mmm, J."

She gasped when the coldness of the blade touched her core, then he threw the knife down and ran his tongue along her body from hip to neck. She looked at him as her moans were increasing in volume. He then bit down hard on the top of her right breast and dug his fingers into her dripping warmth. "J!" she screamed before she let out a small whimper for him.

The once gentle and tender fingers of Jack were all but abolished as he roughly began to pound her with his fingers. Adding more and more. Finally when his entire fist was in her she cried out for him again and he could tell she was on the edge of begging.

_She's close., _he thought. He could tell she was almost on the verge of begging for him. Joker let out a few moans himself at the feel of her around his hand.

She was trying not to let herself slip. She begged for no one. But this, what Joker was doing, was absolute torture. Pleasureful torture, but torture none the less.

Then, she felt his tongue flick against the tip of her clit. She moaned again as he began licking her. Her neck arched backwards as her head hit the pillows. "J..." she whimpered desperately and she was very close to begging. She was almost over the edge.

"Come on, babe, I know you want to." He said against her skin. "Let me hear it." He said before he continued with the torture. Her mind was screaming no, but her emotions were pushing her because of the immense pleasure she was feeling from his actions as she finally let out a breath as she begged him. "J, please..." she started softly. "I can't hear you." He growled. She shook her head defiantly, not wanting to beg as she looked at him. A cloud of lust, pleasure, and an array of emotions on her face and in her eyes.

"Say it." He growled at her again, deeper this time as he began nipping at her thighs before going back to eating her, all the while his hand still pleasuring her. She closed her eyes tightly as her hips raised almost instinctively, but the only sound that came from her were moans. She was tough. Very tough. Joker never had to deal with someone who didn't immediately beg for him or start begging within a few minutes, at least.

"I know you want to." He said, letting a little bit of Jack's voice slip as a way to trap her into saying it. She looked at him. "J..." she started, whimpering again. "Please, J..." she finally begged not as softly as before but just a little louder. "What do you want Brooke." He demanded. "Tell me." his voice was heavy and gravely as his own pleasure and lust began to take over. "I want you, Jack. Rough. Now." she begged as she looked into his eyes.

_Oh she thinks Jack's here_., he thought as he chuckled softly._ I will show her_., he thought again as he removed his hand from her and flipped her over and held her by her hair. "Oh sweetie, you have been spoiled by Jack." he said as he roughly grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up to her knees while keeping her head against the bed. "But J will now show you what it's like...to be fucked by The Joker."

"Take me, J, take me right now!" she finally cried out, begging. "What's the magic word?" he asked, carrying out the "Word" as he removed his clothes. "Please." she whimpered to him, her pleasure taking over her, her peak rising. She screamed as he slammed into her and began to roughly fuck her. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he took her before he leaned down to bite at her spot on her neck. She screamed his name in the pure ecstasy she was feeling as her peak rose even higher. He pushed her harder into the bed till she was almost lying flat, but a tiny bit of Jack was shown when he held her one hand in hers, linking their fingers. She held on to his hand tightly as her peak rose as high as it could before she finally cried out her release.

Joker reached down and began to play with her clit while he continued to pound into her. Bringing her to another orgasm along with him. Her eyes closed as she dug her head into the pillow before she felt Joker pulling her up by her hair again and for some reason that made her smile as she looked into his eyes. He pulled her against him while his hand began to make lazy circles against her clit, making her shiver. She was still feeling the post orgasmic pleasure from the mind altering fuck. He kissed her neck, her jaw, and then finally her lips. She kissed him, holding his face in her hands. Joker laid her down and pulled the blankets over them.

_**A few hours later...**_

Vicious's head was on Joker's chest as she and him rested peacefully together until they were harshly woken up by Joker's cell phone ringing loudly beside them. Vicious sat up with a sigh. Joker growled as he snatched his phone off the bedside table. "What?" he growled angrily. "Boss, we're done. It's done." one of the boys said on the other end. "Fine. Stay in the building til we get there unless you want to get captured by the cops." he said before hanging up. Vicious looked at him. "We have to go now?" she asked. He sighed. "I have to go." He sat up and began to pull on his boxers and pants. "Why can't I go?" she asked, sounding a little offended. He looked at her. "Because, dollface, I just fucked your brains out." He smirked. "I doubt you will be able to walk." She smiled. "Trust me, I didn't forget. It's hard to forget everything we just did. But..." she got out of the bed. "I'm good at masking pain, even though it hurts like hell to walk right now." she said as she walked over to grab her shirt. "But I...I do not want you in any more pain." He said as Jack's personality began to surface. She looked over at him and smiled as she got back in bed with him after she dropped her shirt. "Jack, I'll be fine." she said as she kissed his lips softly. "Trust me." He kissed her back. "Then get dressed."

She smiled as she got out of bed and grabbed his purple trenchcoat as she wrapped it around her before she left his room to go down the hall to hers. "I want my coat back." He called after her in his Joker voice. "You'll get it back!" she yelled as she entered her room and got an outfit, but didn't put it on, before she walked back to Joker's room as she threw her clothes on the bed and slowly pulled off his trenchcoat as she smirked and walked over to the bed as she started to dress.

She dressed in a form fitting white long sleeved shirt with a plunging neck line, tight black jeans with tears all over them, a black form hugging vest with an identical neck line to the shirt and knee high boots.

"Ready?" she asked when she was finished dressing as she turned to Joker. "Very." he said as he eyed her. She smirked as she cupped him through his pants. "Don't worry, we'll be right back and then we'll go at it again. Promise." she said seductively in his ear before she kissed his ear softly then let go of him before she walked out of his room. "Temptress." He mumbled as he followed after her.

Vicious smirked as she walked down the stairs and out to the van as she got in the driver's seat again. "I wanna drive." He said as he looked at her. "Well, finally." she said as she got over into the passenger's seat. Joker got in and started the car. "Let's have some fun." he said. Then they drove off. "I wanna see the carnage they left." she said, smirking. Joker only smirked.

They reached the building after about ten or fifteen minutes and both got out of the van as Joker was the first to enter the building. He walked in and saw his cronies sprawled out on the floor. Their hands bound behind their backs. "Vi-" Joker was then booted in the chest and was sent flying out of the door. He landed heavily on his back on the ground. "J!" she called out as she ran inside. At first, she didn't see anyone else but the cronies and Joker in the room as she went down on the floor next to him as she cupped his face. "J, what happen-"

"Run, Vicious." He choked out. "No, I'm not gonna leave you here. Where is he?" she said as she kissed his painted lips softly before she looked around for Batman. But Joker wouldn't hear of it. "Go!" He said as he stood up and pulled out his new baby. "GO!" She pulled out her own knife for protection as she reluctantly started to run. She could hear a lot of ruckus going on till suddenly...it all went quiet.

She stopped in her tracks as she cautiously walked back to where she just left Joker, hoping he had won. When she got there she froze. Joker was lying on the ground, and he wasn't moving. Batman was standing over him. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she raised her knife to stab at Batman while also kicking and punching him as well as she could. He swung around instinctively to block her attack, but wound up striking her in the temple with his fist. Vicious went flying into the brick wall, knocking her head hard enough to knock her out instantly. She lay on the ground inches away from Joker as their hands were almost touching and blood was starting to slowly trickle from the back of her head where she had hit the brick wall.

Batman/Bruce rushed over to her checking to see if she was alive. "J!" He looked up as two figures came running over to where Joker and Vicious were. Batman picked up Vicious and ran off.

Mobby and Ace ran to Joker and tried to revive him. "Jack, Jack wake up." Mobby said as she watched Batman disappear into the night with Vicious. "Jack! Joker!" She shook him. "Jack, open your eyes Come on!"

Jack/Joker's eyes were starting to open a little but close as well as he groaned. "Jack, come on." The voices sounded like echoes as the world around him was spinning. His eyes blinked open, but he kept them shut, not wanting to open his eyes. "Let's get him up." Ace said as he helped Mobby get Joker into a sitting position. "Slowly, slowly." He groaned as two people were getting him to sit up. He felt a wall behind his back and he leaned his head against it as he let out a breath of exhaustion. "J, talk to me. What happened?" The voices were becoming clearer. He finally opened his eyes. He had to see if one of the people helping him was Vicious. He had to make sure she was safe. He looked at Ace and Mobby. "Where's Vicious?" he growled out. "The bat took her. From what I could see she was knocked out pretty good." She said softly. Joker's eyes were now murderous as he stood up. "Where is he!" he yelled, instantly furious, but he stood too quick and once again his world started spinning. He almost fell had Ace and Mobby not caught him. "J, stop it you are in no condition to be running off after him." Mobby scolded softly as she took note to a massive bump now forming on the side of his head. "I want his blood. I want him dead! No one takes my Vicious," he said possessively. "Not again." he said softly before he blacked out.

"Ace, we need to get him back to the hideout." Mobby said as she looped one of Joker's arms over her shoulders. Ace opened the back door to the van before he took Joker's other arm and put it over his shoulder before they both helped him into the back of the van. "What about them?" he asked, motioning to the cronies. "They are expendable all except for DOC!" Mobby yelled. Doc was starting to get up as he held his head and walked over to the two of them. Ace quickly cut the bindings around his wrists before he hopped into the van. Doc got into the driver's seat as he drove off, leaving the other cronies behind. "Hold onto your butts." He said to the two as he drove like the devil was after them.

_**That Night...**_

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Vicious kept trying to escape as soon as she was back in that awful white van. She'd been bruised and beaten by the guards that were restraining her from escaping before they finally arrived and she bolted from the van, trying to escape again. But they restrained her and took her inside. She screamed and kicked as the guards threw her down on the cold stone floor. She landed with a small groan before she sat up and glared at them. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed as she stood up. No one answered and so once again she was alone.

She looked around at where she was and saw that same cell she was in last time. A sudden urge of rage came over her as she got up and shook the bars of her cell as she screamed in pure rage. She cursed Batman, she cursed her brother, she cursed that bitch Rachel. When she got out of here, there would be hell to pay. She kicked at the bars before she sat down on the small, uncomfortable bed. "Can't believe this. And even now I don't have Ace to break me out." she said to herself. She looked up at the small security camera and glared at it before she sat on her pathetic excuse for a bed. She sat there cross legged and stared at the wall. Vicious all but growled before her beatings she'd sustained from the guards started to sting and hurt her now as she winced in pain.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Joker's Hideout**_

Doc, Joker, Mobby, and Ace had all arrived back at the hideout and Joker was in a rage as Ace held Mobby to him on the couch. "You must calm down, you have a concussion." Ace said. "Shut. Up!" he growled as he looked at Ace with fire in his eyes before something occurred to Joker as he stalked over to the two and Joker pulled Ace up by the shirt. "Ace, you've been in Arkham for a while. In and out. So you must know every inch of that damn place, am I right?" he asked in a furious growl. "That and I have men inside." he said. "Good. Then you're going to do one of two things. You either get me in there or you get Vicious out of there. Got it?" he asked menacingly. "I can get you eyes and ears in her cell in a matter of minutes." he then turned to Mobby. "Whatever you have to do." he said before he stalked up the stairs.

"My love, bring me her computer please." he asked her softly. Mobby smiled at Ace as she grabbed Vicious' computer from the opposite couch. "Remember those skills I told you about?" he asked as he cracked his neck and fingers. "Mhm. What about them?" she asked. He winked at her. "You are about to see them in action." he said as he began typing away.

Ace was typing away for a full 20 minutes before a triumphant smirk appeared. "and I am in." he said as Mobby came and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Which camera is hers?" she asked as she saw about fifty or more different cameras for each cell. He typed a few more keys before two popped up. "These."

"Genius." she smiled as she kissed on Ace's neck softly. "Tell me something I don't already know, my lady." he said with a somewhat smug smile. "Come upstairs to our room with me, love." she said as she put Vicious' computer on the coffee table before she went upstairs with Ace behind her, but Ace stopped her. "We should give this to Joker first." he said, snatching up the laptop and then swooping in to give her a kiss. She smiled as the two went upstairs to Joker's room as Mobby knocked before walking in.

"J," She said as she walked in and saw him brooding on his bed. "What?" he snapped. Ace placed the laptop in front of him before he and Mobby left the room. Joker looked at the computer as he saw Vicious somewhat sleeping in her small bed in her confined cell. He reached out and touched the screen, wishing he could touch her. _My Vicious I will free you from that prison soon enough. Batman will pay for taking you from me., _he thought.

_**Later in the Night...**_

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Vicious had finally gotten to sleep after trying for so many hours as she lay in her small uncomfortable bed. As she dreamt, she could only see what she used to see in her dreams before she met Joker and that was his face. His Joker face then turned into Jack's unpainted face with those scars uncovered and it tore through her heart to see him and not be able to reach out to him. Every time she tried she only felt a literal deep pain in her heart as if someone had stuck a knife in the center and was twisting and turning the knife, cutting her heart open. She held on to her chest in the middle of her sleep as she screamed in utter agony and pain as she kicked and screamed out of pure torture...

_**At Joker's Hideout**_

Joker hadn't been able to stop watching Vicious try to get to sleep. He watched as she tossed and turned before she finally let that familiar sigh before sleep consumed her. He finally let out a breath as he laid the computer down on her spot of his bed as he got in on his side and watched her as she slept. Sleep wouldn't consume him until he had her back in his arms again. He would kill anyone that dared get in his way.

As Joker felt his eyes drooping, he was about to be consumed by sleep until there was an ear-shattering scream from the computer's volume. He quickly sat up and picked up the computer as he dashed to his desk to see what was going on. The sight was agonizing for him to watch. He saw Vicious in her small bed, tossing and turning, thrashing around as she held her heart and screamed in pure agonizing pain. "What the hell..." he asked angrily to himself. He looked around her cell to see if anyone else was there. No one was in her cell, no one was outside of it. He couldn't figure out why she was having this pain that was obviously crippling her as she finally lurched upwards in bed as she gripped at her heart and screamed into her mattress.

Joker's mind was racing, he didn't know what to do. Slowly, as a tear fell from his eye, Joker began to melt away into Jack. His hand went to his face and wiped off part of the paint. He gazed at it as it lay there on his fingers. He stood from the desk as he ripped off his outer coat then his jacket soon followed by his vest. He walked into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His face twisting and melding into a combination of Jack and Joker as tears fell from his face. The pain began to run and streak down his face, making him look more menacing. His eyes locked with those of his reflection. His eyes smoldering behind the black paint as they glistened with his tears of despair, fear, and pure gut-wrenching rage.

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Vicious gripped at her aching heart, now wide awake and in complete pain as she tried to muffle her screams until she jumped when she heard a hard banging of a nightstick at her cell. "Shut the hell up in there!" the guard shouted at her and she shot up as she ran to the cell and tried to stick her foot out to kick the guard, but he was already walking away from her cell. She sighed as she rested her head against the bars of the cell and put her foot back in as she walked to the bed, holding her heart again before the pain was too much for her to bear as it brought her to her knees as she curled up into a ball as she cried and held her heart that felt as if it was being ripped open while still staying inside of her.

_**Joker's Hideout**_

Joker's insides clenched and tightened in painful knots every time he heard Vicious's screams. No, this wasn't Vicious. Vicious was strong and tougher than nails. This wasn't Vicious at all. This, this woman was screaming her heart out for him.

This was Brooke. Brooke, a lost, lonely, frail woman who was going insane before his very eyes. And he couldn't let that happen.

He heard her scream and it tore him apart, but what made his rage boil more was every time a guard would come to her cell and bang on her bars, telling her to shut up. He watched as she turned into Vicious for a quick second before Brooke's pain took over her and she crumpled to the floor after the guard would leave. Finally, the pain took over her as her eyes closed and she twitched and cringed in her sleep.

Joker sat there on his bed, staring at the computer screen. He watched her sleep, he actually found himself praying. Him, The Joker, praying! There were two words that never should even be in the same sentence. Yet here he was, praying for her. Praying for the woman he loved. Praying that she would find some peace while she slept. But he knew better, he knew better than anyone that it wasn't going to happen. But he still prayed that she did, wishing that she would be the exception.

Joker's hands gripped at his greasy blond-green hair. His hands turning white as his rage grew and grew. He got up off of the bed and stalked around his small room. His blood was boiling.

Batman, it was all Batman's fault. He would get that flying rodent of a man. The man who hid behind a mask. A stupid mask of justice and righteousness! He was no better than him! He wasn't better than any of them!

Joker's rage and fury soon became so bottled up he couldn't take it anymore. Joker fell to his knees, trying to surpress it till he couldn't handle it anymore. He opened his mouth and a blood-curdling raging scream escaped his body.

Meanwhile...

Mobby and Ace lay there in bed together, holding each other. A few tears fell from her eyes as she listened to his screams of pain and anger. Her hand gripped her Ace's, linking their fingers together. Joker's screams reminded her of the time she had Ace taken away from her. When he had been taken away to Arkham.

Ace held her to him. "He'll be...well actually he won't be fine, but he will be eventually." he said to her softly before he pulled out his cell phone. "Let me see if I can work something out with a few friends. Do you know who Joker has working for him with the police?" Ace asked her. She reached over and pulled a folded piece of paper out of a small drawer. She handed it to him and waited as he made the phone call.

After talking to one of the Joker's men in the police force that he was able to get a hold of he hung up his phone. "My Queen, would you like to come with me so we can tell Joker the good news? If he can see it as good news." he asked. "What news?" she asked him, a look of hope in her eyes. Wondering what genius her beloved Ace could have pulled out of his bag of tricks this time. He smiled as he got out of bed and picked her up out of bed as he linked his arm with hers. "You'll hear it about it." he said as they walked out of their room to the Joker's bedroom, where Ace knocked a little hesitantly.

"Who is it?" came a dull, hoarse voice. Ace didn't answer, he merely opened the door and walked inside. Joker was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, with his back facing them. "I have some news for you, Joker. I think I might have a way for you to communicate with Vicious." Ace started slowly. Joker's head snapped around to face him. "Tell me," he said, his voice demanding an answer. "Well, I have a few friends who sell top of the line video cameras and I have contacted some of your associates at the GCPD and you can communicate with Vicious by making a video of what you want to say to her and giving the tape to one of your men in the GCPD who will deliver it to her privately in her cell at Arkham. No one will know." Ace said. Joker couldn't believe it, there was a way. He could speak to her, tell her everything would be alright.

"And she will be able to send you a message back. But I feel that if we let her know that you are watching her from her security camera, that will only make her paranoid if she's as bad off as she sounds. So I think it might be best not to let her know for now, anyways." Ace said as he handed Joker a piece of paper. "That's the number of the man that will let you pick out any camera you want, no charge. And then you can contact one of your men in the GCPD to deliver your tape once you're finished with it." Ace explained. Joker picked up the number and slowly made his way into the bathroom, without a word. Mobby sat down on the bed, wondering what he was doing. Ace stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze every now and then. They listened as the water ran for what seemed like hours. Eventually Ace pulled her downstairs and they waited.

Finally, a creaking sound was heard and Mobby stood and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Jack Napier came down the stairs. His face completely clean and fresh. His hair fluffy and rid of any dirt grime and green. He came to stand at the bottom of the stairs, as though he was waiting for their approval.

Jack looked up at Mobby and Ace, waiting patiently for them to say something. Even his demeanor had changed. Jack Napier was in full control.

Ace looked between Jack and Mobby as he stood up. "Are we going somewhere in disguise, sir?" he asked. Jack nodded. "We are going out." he said in his normal voice, which shocked Mobby even more. "We are, I am, going to get the camera. You two will accompany me."

Ace nodded as he looked at Mobby and helped her into her jacket before sliding on his own. Mobby left behind her fedora so she would blend in. Ace got in the driver's seat of the van as Mobby and Jack got in and he drove off to his friend's camera shop. The van was quiet as they drove down the streets of Gotham. Mobby looked at Jack out of the corner of her eye. She still couldn't believe it, in all her years of knowing him she had only ever seen the true Jack once.

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Vicious hadn't eaten anything all day. They had dragged her into the cafeteria but she walked right back out as soon as they made her sit. She walked like a zombie to and from her cell and inside her cell she paced around like a caged animal, which is exactly what she was feeling like.

Later that day, the Asylum was bustling. Mail time had come. The only time when things here seemed even the least bit normal. But sadly nothing came for her, just like she had expected. That is until her cell door was opened and in walked a person she had never seen before.

She looked at the man that had entered her cell. He had a video camera in one hand and a tape case in the other. "What?" she asked him. He placed the camera on her bed and handed her the videotape before shutting the cell door and looked around briefly. Making sure she had some privacy. "Ok. Now how the hell am I supposed to watch this?" she asked as she held the VHS tape in her hand. "Open it." he said plainly. The VHS tape case was merely a case to hold the small tape to be put into the camera. She nodded as she put the tape in the camera and sat on her bed as she watched the tape.

Her chest tightened when she saw him sit down in front of the camera screen. It was Jack, looking as normal as can be. "Jack..." she mouthed as she felt tears come to her eyes as she smiled at him. "I, uh..." he said before clearing his throat. His voice was scratchy and hoarse. She smiled as she watched him, taking in every inch of his unpainted face. "V, I know that everything right now is looking bad. But I promise that you will be home soon. With me, Ace and Kyle, but you have to stay strong. You need to stay strong for me, V. Can you do that for me?" he said softly. His hand then went into his blond hair and began to try and smooth down the fluffed out waves. She smiled as she thought about his question and she finally reached her hand out to touch his face on the screen.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing, as just myself. I am actually rather nervous." he said as he continued to fidgit with his hair.

_It's just me, Jack_., she thought as she looked at him, keeping her hand on his cheek.

"Once this video is done, the man has a spare tape. That way you can send me a video of you. And you can say whatever you want to say and so on." he said as his hands began doing small gestures as he talked. "I love you, V, and you will be home soon." She smiled at him. "I want to be home now." she mouthed as she watched his face cut away as the tape ended. She sighed as she took the tape out and put it down on her bed. "Where's the spare tape?" she asked the man.

He handed it to her and she put it in the camera and pressed record. She looked at the man who left her cell as she looked into the camera screen and smiled softly as she began to talk to Jack.

_**With Jack**_

A day had passed since Jack had sent Vicious his tape. "How long is it going to take?" he asked Ace, growing impatient. Ace merely shrugged as he held Mobby's hand as she laid across his lap. Jack went upstairs and as soon as the door to his room shut there was a knock on the front door.

Mobby answered the door and saw the man with the video tape. He handed her the tape and nodded at her once before leaving. As soon as the man left, Jack was walking downstairs again and he saw Mobby as he rushed over to her as he took the tape from her and ran upstairs like an excited child on Christmas. Only Jack was anxious instead of excited.

Once upstairs, he opened the tape and began to watch it.

He saw Vicious as she looked to the right of her when the tape started before she looked to the camera and smiled softly. "Jack, I love you." she started.

Now he truly saw how she had changed. She was deathly pale and looked as fragile as a small child.

"I can't tell you how much I miss you. I need you, Jack. I feel...cold. All the time, and I can't be without you anymore, Jack. I've been alone for too long and when I found you..." she trailed off as she took a deep breath.

Jack felt his own tears filling his eyes as he watched her.

"When I found you, I finally, for the first time in my life, I felt complete. Happy." she said as she looked into the camera.

_I feel the same way_., he thought, wishing he could hold her in his arms.

"Jack, I'm cold. I'm shivering. And my heart..." she held on to her chest with one arm. "It hurts. Terribly. It's agonizing torture that won't end...and it's because you're not with me, I know that's why." she said as she sat the camera down on the bed and sat on her knees on the floor, holding her hands to her heart, gripping at it.

Jack couldn't bear it anymore. He had to get her out of there and he had to get her out of there now.

She looked in the camera. "Jack, I need you. Now. I need you to save me...before I go completely insane and before..." she trailed off as she turned her head to the bars of her cell and looked back at the camera. "Jack, I have to go. The guards are coming. But I promise I will send you a video back as soon as I get your next one. Remember Jack, I love you so much. And I want to be with you as soon as possible. I need you, Jack. More than anything." she said before the tape cut off and ended.

Jack sat there, his nerves in his mind on fire as he began to feel his sanity slipping. He ran his hands along his face as they began to tremble and his body going into seizure-like convulsions.

He couldn't get the image of what Vicious looked like. Because she wasn't Vicious, she was Brooke. The soul of Brooke had shown up in that video. That frail small woman he had tried not to imagine.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he threw a book into the standing mirror in his room. Then, suddenly, he began to laugh. And laugh, and laugh. His menical laugh vibrated off the walls of his room.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Brooke had finally been left alone to come out of her cell whenever she wanted to at meal times, which was never. She always stayed in her cell and paced or sat in the middle of it as she grabbed her heart, trying to hold on to the memory of Jack's face but she could feel herself slipping every second.

Later that day, around the time that everyone, except Brooke, was in the cafeteria for dinner the Asylum was bustling again, but it wasn't mail time. Mail time was after dinner. Brooke looked around as she opened her unlocked door to her cell as she went to the cafeteria and sat down, trying to listen in to what was going on.

"Hey man, that Joker dude is on the news." She heard one guard say to another and she looked over at them as another guard said. "What'd that psycho clown do now?"

Vicious wanted to tear the man apart, but Brooke was too open to the world right now and there was no fight in her. Only weakness for now until she saw a third guard bring in a TV where the Gotham News was on.

"What's your name?" she heard that sick and twisted voice. She looked up and saw a man dressed as batman tied up and it was clear that Joker was holding the camera.

She smiled as she and a few others watched the news. "Bryan...Douglas." he stuttered. "Are you the real batman?" Joker asked, with a slight giggle in his voice. "N-no." he said. He started laughing as he ripped off the mask. "Then why do you dress up like him?" he giggled as he waved the mask in front of the camera lense.

Brooke smiled and was laughing on the inside as she watched the video.

"He's a symbol...that we don't have to...be afraid of scum...like you." he said, breathlessly stuttering. "Oh you do, Bryan, you really do." Joker said as he grabbed at Bryan's hair and face with his purple gloved hand as he growled before smoothing down his hair and then he smacked Bryan a little on the face. "So, you think Batman has made Gotham a better place, do you?" he asked tauntingly. Brian didn't answer. "Look at me...LOOK AT ME!" he shouted, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled as a few shivers not only went through her spine but all over her body as she watched the video as Joker finally turned the camera to his own face.

"This just shows how crazy Batman has made Gotham!" his face was all painted up again, looking sexy and dark. "If you want order in Gotham, Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in." Joker said as he looked into the camera and to Brooke it was like he was looking straight at her and she loved having that feeling for as long as it may last. "Oh and every day he doesn't, people will die...Starting tonight... I'm a man of my word." he growled the last part and that made Brooke very happy to hear as she closed her eyes and could almost feel him before she heard that laugh of his and she opened her eyes just in time to see one last image of him before the video went off and the news came back on.

She sighed as she saw Joker disappear and she walked out of the cafeteria as soon as he did. She knew he was coming for her sooner or later, and it made her happy, but it didn't change that stabbing pain in her heart she still felt. It was a dull pain now that she saw her Joker and her Jack, but she wanted to feel him too. Until she was back with him, her heart would never truly heal.


	6. Memories

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami owns her OCs Ace and Mobby/Kyle Valentine

Thanks very much to my amazing PT and co-writer, kurounue13! You're Awesome PT! Love ya!

_**One Month Later...**_

Vicious and Jack had been recording videos for each other during most of the last month, but it had been two weeks now that she didn't get any videos from Jack or even Joker. It was making her crazy to know that he wasn't sending her anything. She would twitch not only in her sleep, but while she was awake too as she paced her cell like a madwoman.

She paced and twitched in the day and she writhed in agony every night due to the searing pain in her heart every time she watched her videos from Jack in the camera she was allowed to have in her cell as long as she kept it hidden. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep until she knew that Jack was alright. That Joker was planning to destroy the city to get her out of this hellhole.

Every time she screamed out at night while she held her heart, trying to numb the pain of her splitting heart, she was always beaten and brutalized by the guards, sometimes two at a time and at first her Vicious side had taken over to fight against them, but now too much of Brooke was out that she just couldn't fight back anymore as she laid there, motionless, screaming her heart out for Jack until either the beatings or the torturous pain in her heart knocked her out for a few hours.

During her dreams one night, a flashback came to her.

_**Flashback**_

A 15-year-old Brooke Wayne was up in her room after saying good night to her parents. She was the epitome of 'rich girl'. She brushed out her beautiful brown locks and went through the rest of her nightly routine before there was a huge crash heard downstairs just before she could get into her bed. Her first instinct was to go right for her brother as she ran out of her room to go down the hall to her brother Bruce's room, but as she was about to knock he was already coming out of his room as well.

"Bruce!" Brooke yelled before her 16-year-old brother shushed her. "Be quiet, Brooke." he said as he took his sister's hand and the two creeped over to the stairs where they watched helplessly as they saw their father trying to fight off the intruder. "Da-" she tried to say, but Bruce covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhhhh." Brooke gasped under Bruce's hand as they quickly ran behind the wall so the intruder wouldn't see them, but the image of the intruder's face would stay with her. "Bruce, what do we do?" she asked quietly.

Brooke watched as the intruder threw her father into the wall, knocking him out. Bruce went to call the police, leaving her alone. A creak was made and the teenage boy turned and looked at her. She gasped softly when she saw those eyes...and the scars. Brooke couldn't help but peek her head out a little farther than necessarily safe as she looked at the intruder.

She looked down at him and couldn't help but feel entranced by him. "Don't worry, doll, Jack won't hurt you." he said before he turned and ran out of the front door and disappeared. She was mesmerized and frozen as she watched him escape before she and Bruce ran downstairs. Bruce checked on their parents while Brooke ran outside after the teenager.

_**End of Flashback**_

Vicious eyes snapped open and she gasped as the words repeated in her head. _"Don't worry, doll, Jack won't hurt you."_

She breathed out as she looked around her room. 'I had completely forgotten about that day.', she thought as she caught her breath. She had to tell Jack that and soon. She had to see if he remembered. She settled back into her bed and sighed before she fell asleep again to try and remember more of that day. But it turned out she couldn't as a deep dreamless sleep took over her.

_**Joker's Hideout**_

_**With Ace and Mobby**_

Mobby lay on the couch, she had been listening to Joker's raging laughter which had suddenly stopped. He came stomping down the stairs before abruptly leaving the hideout.

Ace came into the living room from the kitchen with tea for Mobby as he handed her a cup. "Where is he going?" he asked as he kissed her softly. "Probably to wreak havoc on the city to vent out his frustration." she said softly as she drank her tea. She smiled. "You remembered." it was camomile with a tea spoon of honey and whiskey. "Of course I remembered. I never forgot." he said as he smiled.

She smiled and pulled him to sit behind her on the couch. She sat there content as she drank her tea. "Why didn't you visit me?" he asked. Mobby closed her eyes and sighed. She knew this would come. "I tried to," she said softly. "but they said you weren't allowed any visitation. I tried writing you letters, but they all came back." she gripped his hand. "They told me I was better off forgetting about you." He held her hand tightly in his. "I missed you terribly. When Vicious came and told me that she knew you, I thought it was finally my one hope that you would come and visit me."

"When she told me she met you, I knew you were okay." she said as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I tried to see you again that very day, but they took me out of the building saying I was better off not giving myself false hope. All these years they tried to paint you as this cruel person. But I know better."

"I was just a man protecting his one and only." he said as he kissed her. He took the tea cup and put it down before holding her close to him. Mobby sighed happily and nestled herself against him. "Ace, how did you stay sane in that place? Seeing what Vicious is going through." she looked up into his pale eyes. "How did you do it?" she asked. "I did the only thing I could. I used my magic to think and see you every day of my life." he said. "Vicious told me about you showing off to her." She said with a smile. "I figured she would." Ace said, smiling. "She gave you my letter?" she said with a smile. "She did." he smiled. "I'm glad," she said as she pulled out her Ace of Spades card. It still had her blood stained on it. "I remember when you gave me this." she said. He smiled. "So do I. That was a good day."

"I almost shot you too." the two broke out into laughter as Ace's arms tightened around her. He kissed her forehead softly. "Even if you did, it was still a good day for me. The best day of my life. This lonely Ace finally found his Queen." he said. She reached up and played with his black hair. "Please don't leave me again. I almost died when I watched them dragging you into that white van."

"I promise. I know how to elude them better now." he said as he kissed her hand. "I can only imagine how Joker feels. And Vicious, hearing her scream like that every night..." he trailed off. "Even I wasn't that bad off. I've never heard anyone that bad off in Arkham before." he said. "I went out and killed someone that night. I was just as bad as her." she said as she idly caressed his hand. "I wish he would tell us what he sees when she's screaming like that. He won't tell me or you or anyone what she's doing when he watches her." he said. "I know what she's doing..." she said softly. "What?" he asked softly. "She's pacing...trying to keep herself sane. Wondering how and when she will get out of there...wondering when she will ever look into her love's eyes again." she said. He nodded as he kissed Mobby's head. "I'm glad we don't have to be apart again." he said. "Do you want to go up to bed for a nap? I think I saw him take Vicious' computer with him so it may be quiet for a while."

"I just want to stay in your arms...all day." she said as she snuggled against him. He smiled as he kissed her before the two snuggled into the couch in each other's arms for a peaceful afternoon sleep.

_**With Joker**_

Joker had brought Vicious' computer with him as he got back in the van after causing a little havoc. He pulled the lid of the computer up as he drove off to a secluded area in the Narrows. He had to be out of the house, away from Ace and Mobby. He couldn't stand to see the two of them together when he didn't have Vicious with him. Once he parked, he picked up the computer and put it in his lap as he watched Vicious sleep. She looked to be peaceful enough. He hoped and prayed that it was the case.

He put the computer down and got out his video camera as he put a blank tape into it and tried to think of what he could say to her. He had to send her something today. He needed to talk to her.

_Hopefully this helps her_., he thought as he pressed record.

_**Later That Day...**_

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Brooke was awake as she laid in her bed, she'd grabbed an apple from the cafeteria like she did every day and she had finished it about twenty minutes ago before she heard that familiar bustling sound that said mail time had arrived again.

She sat up in bed as she hoped she would finally get something from Joker today.

It was another video from him. Only this time...he was Joker.

She smiled when the man had exited her cell, but stayed close by so he could collect her tape when she was finished with it.

She quickly pulled out her camera as she put the tape in and watched.

"Vicious...Brooke...no matter the name you go by there is one name you always have. And that is my girl." he said before he licked at his scar.

She smiled as she looked at him, studying his painted face.

"I will get you out...one way or anotherrrrr." his dark smoldering eyes stared into hers. "And when you come home we shall-ah celebrate if you will. In more ways than one."

Vicious smiled as she had some nice images going through her head.

"I will see you soon, and I will bring you home." his gloved hand then covered the camera and it cut out after that.

"That's it? That's all?" she asked herself quietly as she breathed out and then put in the blank tape she got from the policeman before she took a deep breath and pressed record.

_**Joker's Hideout**_

After he had dropped off his tape for Vicious and blank tape for Vicious to send a video back to him to his man at the police department, after taking off his paint and changing into regular clothes, he drove back to the hideout, causing chaos and havoc along the way.

Once he was back at the hideout, he got out of the van and walked inside as he saw Mobby and Ace cuddled up together. He tried not to scoff or groan at them as he started to walk past them.

"J," Mobby said softly. "Yes, Mobby?" he asked with a sigh as he walked up the first few steps of the stairs. "Your tape came." Mobby said. He ran down the stairs as he looked at Mobby expectantly. "Where is it?" he asked. "Kitchen counter." she said before falling back asleep.

He ran to the kitchen before snatching up the tape before he ran out of the kitchen and upstairs with his video camera and computer still in his hands. He rested the computer on his desk, putting the lid up so he could watch Vicious when he was finished with her video before he sat on his bed, putting the tape into the video camera and playing the tape.

The tape started and Joker couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was Vicious more Brooke than herself now, but she looked as if she was turning into him. She had bruises around her eyes and blood around her mouth, and red marks that were starting to fade on her neck.

This scared him, she was the last person he wanted becoming like him.

"Hi Joker. Jack. You're probably wondering why I look like this. Trust me, I didn't do this to myself. The guards did. Because I couldn't quiet my pain for you down, the guards have been coming in every night to beat me into silence." she started.

His anger began rising and his blood turned white hot. _They will pay...they will all pay_., he thought angrily.

"But these aren't the only marks I have." she said as she put the camera down before showing Jack the lengthy scars and red marks on her back where the guards had beat her mercilessly before she turned back to the camera and she tried to smile at him. "Jack, I need you. Please come. Please save me." she said before the tape cut off.

His veins were on fire, and his mind was racing at all the possibilities of how he would kill those guards. He looked over at the computer where Brooke was pacing her cell again.

"I'll get you out...I promise." he said as he watched her. As if she could hear him, she looked up at the security camera and sighed before she sat down on the floor of the cell.

As Joker was watching Vicious sit on the floor, her head on her knees, there was a knock on the door. "What?" he asked softly. "J, there was another tape that just got dropped off." Mobby said as she walked in. "Another?" he asked as he got up from his desk chair and went to Mobby. "Thank you." he said as he took the tape from Mobby. "How did she get another blank tape?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said as she softly gripped his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it." she turned and left him alone, softly shutting the door behind her.

He sat down on the bed and put the tape in the camera and watched.

Brooke came into view of the camera as she looked at him, bruises and marks still on her face. "Jack, I forgot to tell you. Do you remember a certain day long ago? You were, I think you were nineteen, and I was only fifteen. It was way before I was Vicious. I was just Brooke then." she started as she looked straight into the camera.

He was confused, what was she talking about?

"When I was fifteen, you came to Wayne Manor when it was still standing and you beat down my father." she said calmly with a smile on her face.

Joker broke out into a smile as he remembered seeing her at the top of the stairs.

"Remember when you heard that creak at the top of the stairs and you turned and saw that little brown-haired girl? That was me. And do you remember what you said?" she asked, smiling.

Joker smiled even more.

"You said 'don't worry, doll, Jack won't hurt you.' and that was when I was first mesmerized by you. But when I went to go after you, you were already gone. But then we saw each other again a week later after my family was coming from the opera as Bruce and I watched you murder both of my parents in that alleyway. You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you right then when I saw you for the second time as you were just carelessly killing them. Do you remember what you said to me that night as well?" she asked.

How could he ever forget?

"I wish I could hear you say it to me right now." she said as she smiled to herself, remembering what he said that night clearly. "Bruce ran, looking for help, leaving me alone with you. You came over and touched my hair." she said.

Jack smiled as he remembered the night in his mind very clearly.

Everything came back to him and his smile only grew.

"Then you touched my face and looked straight in my eyes. I could never forget the look on your face." she said, smiling.

"You were still covered in my parents blood, and you looked so menacing. But you were so gentle with me. You still had that murderous look in your eyes too, but it was fading." she said, smiling. "It turned me on."

Joker wished she was there so he could ravish her now.

"And then you said it." she smiled. "'No worries, precious, you're safe with Jack.'" she said, smiling a little bigger.

Joker stared at her as the memories continued to flash in his mind.

"That's what you said, Jack, and I'll never forget it." she smiled as she looked straight into the camera at him.

She blew him a kiss and then the camera shut off.

Joker sighed and laid back on the bed as he let the memories flood his mind and he could see that night very clearly in his head now.

_**Flashback**_

The gunshots rang out in the dark alley. Jack looked at the two children before him. Brooke didn't see who had fired the gunshots as she looked at her brother, Bruce. "Bruce, I'm scared. What do we do?" she asked her big brother.

Bruce pushed his sister behind him. He was too scared to think. Brooke held on to her brother as she cowered behind him. She then turned and saw someone in the shadows. The gun still aimed. She looked at the shadowed figure as she went to open her mouth to scream until his face came into view.

She instantly quieted as she saw that familiar face and she watched him, mesmerized. He walked forward, keeping his eyes locked on her. She let out a small smile as she watched him. Bruce took a bold chance and ran yelling for the police. Brooke looked at her brother as she watched him run before she walked over to Jack.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little doll." he said. She smiled at him. "Have you been watching me? Or just my parents who so happen to be dead right there?" she asked, still smiling. "Sweetcheeks, I don't have a plan. I just do." he said. "How is that possible?" she asked. He just shrugged. She looked at him and took a chance. "Take me with you?" she offered. "Now, why would I do that?" he asked as he looked at her. "I can change my look, no one will no it's me. I won't turn you in, I promise. I just want, no I need an escape." she said. "HELP POLICE!" she heard her brother screaming.

"Jack, please take me with you." she begged him. "Don't worry, precious, Jack will take care of you...but not yet." he said as he heard the sirens. "One day when you're older we will meet up again."

"But Jack-" she started. "You will see me again." he said before he ran away.

_**End of Flashback**_

Jack woke up as soon as the flashback ended. It was night time now. He looked over at the clock and it read 1:00 AM.

_I'll get her out. I have to get her out._, he thought.

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Once again, Vicious was laying on her bed, pondering. _There has to be a way out of here_., she thought.

She then heard the news on in the cafeteria. It was lunch time so she decided to go and get an apple and see if she could catch Joker on the news.

As soon as she entered the cafeteria she got exactly what she wanted as she sat down at a table close to the TV so she could see it.

"The Joker has terrorized many and killed more during the past few weeks. He recently took Bruce Wayne's fundraising party for Harvey Dent under hostage until Batman came in for the save..." the news reporter said as she watched the news, barely listening and just staring at Joker's picture in the corner of the screen.

"He has also been responsible for two more deaths. Judge Janet Surrillo, by blowing up the car she was about to drive, and just a few minutes ago it is believed that Joker had poisoned Commissioner Loeb's alcohol that he had drank before anyone was able to stop him." the news reporter said.

She couldn't believe it. Joker was coming apart and just killing and killing.

"There will be a funeral held for Judge Surrillo on Saturday and Commissioner Loeb's funeral will be held on Monday." the news reporter said before it went to the weather.

Finally, Brooke felt a glimmer of hope as she ate the apple she had picked up from the cafeteria line and ate it with a smile._ He's finally coming for me_., she thought happily as she smiled. She couldn't wait. She was anxious now.

As soon as she grabbed another apple and made her way back to her cell she saw a tape sitting on her bed. She smiled as she quickly put it in the camera and started watching.

She saw him standing next to a police uniform. "I'll see you soon, baby." he said with a smile before the camera cut off.

She looked at him and watched the tape again as she paused on his face and just sat there staring at him, smiling as she finally, after a long time, felt her Vicious side coming back to her and Brooke being pushed aside.

Vicious smiled as she watched her Jack before she heard a guard coming down the hall and she quickly hid her video camera as she sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

All was quiet until...

"Ah ha ha ha...ho ho hehe aha." the laugh softly echoed down the hall.

Vicious looked up as she went to the bars of her cell to see if it really was what she was thinking or if it was a cruel joke her imagination was making up.

"There was a rich girl, who looked into the face of evil...she became seduced by the darkness in his eyes."

Vicious smiled as she shook her bars a little to let him know where her cell was.

He ran over to her and immediately began kissing her through the bars. She grabbed his face as best as she could as she kissed him. "I only have a short time." he said softly as he did his best to hold her. "Come in here. Get them to give you the keys." she said softly as she held on to him as best as she could. "I can't." he kissed her again. "I will see you again tomorrow after the ceremony." he said. "Then at least have them put us in a room together, please." she begged him as she held on to his hands tightly, lacing their fingers together.

"I have a way for you to get out of here, and it will work with my plan." he said as he licked his scar. "What is it? And I thought you didn't have plans." she said, smirking. "For you I do." he leaned his face towards her ear and began whispering. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair as she held on to the back of his head while he whispered to her and smiled at his plan. "Oh, baby, that's genius." she smiled. "But hold off till after my visitation tomorrow." he told her, kissing her long and hard one last time. She kissed him back, desperate to make it last. "Alright. It'll probably take me a few weeks to actually convince them though." she said. "Just do your best." he said. "I promise." she said as she kissed his scars before she kissed his lips once more. "Come see me early tomorrow. As soon as the sun's up, Jack, I have to see you again." she whispered to him. "You will see me." he said before he disappeared. She watched him disappear as she sighed and laid down on her bed, trying to think of the best way to get her plan of escape started. She couldn't wait til tomorrow.

_**The Next Day...**_

Vicious woke up to a banging on her cell bars. "What?" she asked tiredly as she looked at the guard that always came to collect her and the others for meal times.

"Come on, girl, time to go." this guard was the only one that was nice to her. "Fine." she said as she got up from her bed and walked out of the cell. She arrived at the cafeteria and actually ate her full meal. She had an idea for her escape that would probably take a week to be convincing.

Once she was finished with her meal she grabbed an apple and sat down, waiting to see if Jack was coming soon or if she could hear anything about the Joker. She walked down the hall back to her room when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an unoccupied and unused office.

She turned around and smiled. "Jack." she said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her up against the wall, his lips on hers while his hands were all over her. She smiled into the kiss as she kissed him back and ran her hands up the front of his uniform before one hand made its way to his pants as she cupped him and her other hand was memorizing the features of his face.

Jack/Joker growled as she touched him. He had been deprived of her touch for far too long. Brooke/Vicious smiled as she heard him growl before she pulled away from his kiss and whispered to him. "Take me, Jack, I need you now." she said in his ear before she kissed his sensitive spot on his neck, biting down on it.

With a zip, his pants fell to his ankles before he ripped hers off and within seconds the two were on the floor and Jack/Joker was buried deep inside her. "Oh God, Jack!" she said in a hushed scream as she held on to him. He growled in her ear as he took her hard and deep, it had been long enough for Vicious to where it was as though she were experiencing it with him for the first time all over again. Her back arched and her eyes closed tightly as she moaned his name softly so she wouldn't be heard. "Jack...Joker...baby, I love you." she said, without actually realizing she said it. "I love you too, baby," he growled. "You are mine! Say it!" She smiled as she repeated him. "I'm all yours, baby. Forever!"

He then began to take her as hard as he could, bringing Vicious over the edge, making her eyes roll back. She bit back her screams as she replaced them with over exaggerated moans as she held on to Jack/Joker, moving with him stroke for stroke. Soon she couldn't hold back any longer, she reached her peak and dug her nails into the backs of his shoulders. She leaned up as she bit into his neck, groaning and muffling her screams.

The two now lay in a panting sweating heap on the floor. Exhauhsted and satisfied. She smiled up at Jack as she rested her head on his chest. "Baby, I'm not on the pill and you didn't use a condom. What if-" she started. "Shhhhh," he said, kissing her. "you worry too much. If it happens, it happens, I will love you no matter what." She smiled at him. "Is it weird that we say 'I love you' to each other in this godforsaken place?" she asked. "Then I will say it again. I love you." he said to her as they continued to lay together still linked. "Doesn't feel weird to me." she smiled as she kissed him as she held on to him. "You know that pain I told you about in my heart?" she asked softly. "Yeah." he said. "Now that you're here, it's like it never existed. I feel completely like I used to." she smiled at him. "And you will be full again soon. When we put our plan into action." he withdrew from her and began to fix himself. He had to be leaving soon.

"I wish you didn't have to go. I wish we could just stay here all day. You could dress up as one of the doctors here and we could play a little doctor." she said, smiling at him and winking seductively. "I'd love nothing more, doll, but I have a funeral to be crashing." he said as he reverted back to Joker. Vicious smiled. "Then I guess I'll stay here and come up with a plan. I figure that if I go in the direction I am now, the plan might only take a week. Maybe even three days." she said as she hooked her arms around his neck again, wanting to hold him for as long as she could. "Don't worry, we will be together again soon." he said, trying to comfort her. "I know..." she said as she took a deep breath and blinked away some oncoming tears. "I'll try my best, like I promised." she said. "I know you will." he said. "I love you, Jack. I love you, Joker." she said softly. "I love you, Vicious...I love you my precious little Brooke." he said before kissing her softly and he quickly left soon after.

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

While the other inmates of the asylum were in their therapy sessions, Vicious sat alone in her cell as she thought about Jack and what he would be doing. She heard the guards switching their positions and smiled as she heard Rich's voice. He was the guard that was always civil with her. Probably because he knew she was the Joker's girl.

Vicious smiled as she thought of a way to put her plan into action as she whispered urgently. "Rich!"

"What's up, girl?" he asked. "Rich, I'm starving, can you grab me something from the cafeteria?" she asked. "You just had that big lunch five minutes ago." he said and she nodded. "I know, but I'm still hungry. Please Rich?" she asked. "Sure thing. Anything in particular?" he asked her with a small smile. "I'm kind of craving a burger, but since they don't have that...an apple and some of those potatoes." she said. "Sure be right back, don't do anything stupid." he said. "Oh ok. I'll try not to do anything stupid in my small confined cell." she said sarcastically. "I'm watching you, kid." he said.

She put her hands up and giggled like the Joker, her laugh had been more pronounced since she'd gotten back into Arkham again. She had been eating more lately also. Her body was making her make up for what she hadn't been eating for a few days now. She figured if she started eating more that her plan to get out would go much smoother.

Despite this place being horrible, the food wasn't all that bad. As she was eating, she about choked on a piece of her apple as she heard a gunshot not far from the asylum and immediately there was news coverage of the chaos at Commissioner Loeb's funeral.

Vicious smiled as she listened to the news coverage. There was panic and screams. Vicious smiled as she put the plate down and wedged it out of the cell before she went into the small bathroom space in her cell. She waited till Rich came back around before she shoved her finger down her throat, making her vomit up all the contents of her stomach. She would've have smirked as she heard him fumbling with the keys as he opened her cell door.

Right now, her throat burned and her stomach was in pain as she vomitted again. She kept hearing him ask what was wrong, but she couldn't answer as she kept vomitting and he soon ran out of her cell as he ran down the hall for help.

Vicious now sat in the morgue. She was sitting Indian style on the slab where they autopsied people. Seeing as how the only doctor on staff at the moment was the asylum's coroner, she had to deal with it. She rolled her eyes as she waited. She'd been waiting five minutes and was about to start yelling.

Finally the coroner came in and Rich finally rolled his eyes. "Am I dead or what?" Vicious asked sarcastically. "No, you aren't." he said lazily. "So what the hell's wrong with me? Why the hell couldn't I just go to a damn hospital?" she asked, frustrated. "All systems are at a standstill till tomorrow. Gotham isn't allowing anything due to the rucus that went down today." Rich said. She groaned. "Fine. I'll go back to my cell and suffer." she said as she got off of the slab. "Just till tomorrow." he said again. "Yeah, yeah." she said as she walked out, Rich behind her, as she went back to her cell.

He locked the door before offering her a sympathetic smile. "You tried." she muttered before she laid on her bed. "It's probably just a stomach ache from all that you ate." Rich said before he walked off to change guard positions as the other inmates were coming back from their therapy. Vicious was the only inmate that didn't have therapy, mainly because she terrified everyone with her standing with the Joker.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Joker had just returned from causing chaos at the funeral. As soon as he walked into the living room WHAM! A sharp right hook hit him in the jaw. "Are you out of your bloody mind?" shouted a woman's voice. "Next time it would be nice to warn me when you fall off the bleeding rocker and your mind goes south for the winter!"

"I told you what I was doing!" he yelled as he looked at Mobby. "You didn't bring up every last detail!" She then pulled him into a hug before slapping him. "Don't scare me like that."

"Oh, please. I'm fine. Your precious Ace is fine. Don't worry." he said before shrugging off her hug. "Oh come off it. I still care about you JACK! In case you have forgotten, you are the closest thing I have had to a family since I was 13!" she yelled at him. He turned and looked at her. "Alright. So, MOM, what was the detail you were freaking out about?" he asked smartly. "They are taking Vicious to Gotham Memorial tomorrow. Thought you would like to know." Mobby said. Joker faded away into Jack as he looked at Mobby. "Oh...that detail. Wait, how do you know?" he asked. She gave him a 'Are you serious?' look. "We have eyes and ears in Arkham. Or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't think the news would get to you that fast to be honest." he said before going upstairs with a loud growl of frustration. Tomorrow he would get her back. And it would be fun in the process.

Joker then did what he did every time he entered his room first. He sat down at his desk to check in on Vicious. He watched her for sometime before there came a knocking at his door. "What?" he asked as he, reluctantly, closed the computer.

Mobby came in with a smile as she held up his costume for tomorrow. "Oh how appropriate. Why can't I be a doctor?" He asked. "Because, why wouldn't you want to show off those legs?" she asked as she playfully flirted with him. "Well if you're going to talk me into it, I will. I can't wait to get puddin' back here tomorrow. Oh, speaking of, we'll have to blow this place up before we move to the new place." he said. Mobby smirked as she pulled out a small triggering device out of her cleavage. "One step ahead of you." she said, teasing him again. "How do you know which is the one for here and which is the one for the hospital?" he asked as he smirked, pulling out a triggering device similar to hers.

"Well we could always find out right now." she said before walking out. "Oh and hospital has a key, house doesn't."

"Alright, alright. Go to bed, Mobby, we've got a fun explosive day ahead of us tomorrow." he said. "Yes we do." she said before closing his door. Joker smiled as he sat back down to watch Vicious again...

_**Next Day...**_

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Vicious had woken up from a few hours of sleep. Last night there was all kinds of chaos heard on the news and on the streets. Courtesy of the news coverage, Vicious found out that Joker was the cause of all of the chaos while taking over a circus semi truck that was targeting the police truck that Dent was in before newly appointed Commissioner Gordon had arrested and interrogated The Joker before he broke out by blowing up the police department.

When she heard the chaos and the news, Vicious felt an incredible feeling of happiness as she heard the news. She had kept up her food intake and her sickness so that she would be taken to the hospital later today. So far, no one was coming for her.

Finally five 'o clock came around and Vicious was holding her stomach when Rich came to get her for dinner time. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Vicious screamed as she was on her knees on the floor. "Rich...I think I'm pregnant." she said to him when he came to her cell. "Oh shit." was all he said before running to the warden to get permission to have her taken to Gotham Memorial.

Vicious was delusional now as she held her stomach. "I'm pregnant." she smiled. "I've got a baby inside of me, how beautiful is this!" she said happily. "Oh this is amazing, I'm pregnant. And I know by whoooooo..." she sang, while giggling insanely. "This girl's a nut." they said as they escorted her inside and into a room. "I am not a nut! I'm a human being...a pregnant one!" she giggled as she laid in a bed. They just rolled their eyes as they put her into the bed and latched her down with the ankle and wrist restraints.

"Oh come on! What the hell is this? Why would I escape? I'm actually interested to know if I'm pregnant!" she yelled at them, but they left not answering her as they stood outside the door.

She rolled her eyes as she waited for the doctor as she started to sing again. She sang any song that popped into her head. About an hour later, the hospital became frantic and panicked.

While Vicious was humming and singing, she was able to riggle out of one wrist restraint before she got up to remove the other one and her ankle restraints as she went to the bathroom to hide when she saw two officers coming towards her door.

As she was hiding in the bathroom, the door locked securely, she sat down on the floor before she noticed a clothesbag hanging from the door. She stood up and grabbed the clothesbag before she looked inside and she smirked. "How...?" she trailed off before she put on the clothes in the bag and she listened for the chaos to quiet down a little. Once it did, she unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom and put on a doctor's coat that was hanging as she opened the door to her room and listened for that familiar deep voice as she roamed the hallways.

She stumbled upon him and the now half faced Harvey Dent. She listened to him talking to Dent. She even became fearful when he helped Harvey hold the gun against his head. She looked in on them from the clear glass of the door as she bit her lip, hoping Dent wouldn't do it.

"Heads...you live. Tails...you die." she heard Dent say. Joker growled. "Now we're talking." He said before Dent flipped the coin. Both looked down at the coin before they looked up at each other and Harvey's good eye winced at Joker in anger. He removed the gun and Joker, surprisingly, removed the man's restraints then Joker walked out of the room.

"Jack!" she yelled at him once the door closed. He whipped around and a huge Joker smirk formed on his face. "I see you got Mobby's gift." he said as he pulled her along. She smiled and held on to his hand. "Would you like to see it?" she asked as she let go of his hand and teased opening the doctor's coat. "Mmmmm tempting, but save it till after the big Boom." he said, growling out the word boom in her ear. She smiled. "Suit yourself." she said, smirking, as she held onto his hand again and just before the two were about to exit the hospital, Joker pressed one of the red buttons on the detonator as the hospital started to blow up and Joker and Vicious both came out of the hospital.

Once they were in view of everyone, the news crews and everyone else that was in the parking lot were already hurried into a bus when suddenly the explosion stopped.

Vicious looked at Joker before she looked at the detonator and she pressed a red button and then a green button before another explosion booomed and the rest of the hospital was gradually blowing up piece by piece as Vicious and Joker got into a bus that Mobby was driving with a load of hostages.

"Hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen!" Mobby said in a crazed voice. Ace came over to Joker and Vicious, his face now painted like The Crow.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" she asked as she looked at Ace. He just smirked. "A lot of chaos." his voice was deeper and more menacing.

She smiled at Ace before she turned her attention to Joker. "I can't wait til we're alone." she said seductively as she crawled closer to him. Joker smirked and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at him as she couldn't help but take his face in her hands as she kissed his painted lips after so long. Joker's hand rested against her exposed thigh as he kissed her. She crawled into his lap as she ran her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other still held his face lovingly.

"Hang on!" Mobby shouted as the bus took a sharp turn. Vicious held on to Joker but the two slid right into the back wall of the bus and Vicious hit her head. "Damn it." she said softly before she looked at Joker. "Babe, why did Ace paint his face?" she asked as she shook off her pain. "Because you are really looking at Ace for the first time. That was how Mobby and I met him." Joker said. She looked over at Ace before she looked back at Joker. "Oh." she said before she shrugged and smirked at Joker. "You didn't change hideouts without me, did you?" she asked innocently. "Sorry, love we had to, but..." he said as he handed her the device. "You can pull the trigger." She smiled as she picked up the device and giggled just like Joker again as she sat up from his lap.

Joker raised an eyebrow at her before a smirk of his own appeared. She smirked over at him. "Are we close enough for me blow it up now?" she asked excitedly as her breasts were bouncing in excitement with her, and they had Joker at full attention. "Yes we are so by all means." he said as she pressed the button and the ground vibrated and shook as a cloud of flames appeared off to their left. Vicious smiled as she watched the smoke and flames and tried to see more of the explosion, but she couldn't.

"Don't worry, doll, there will be plenty more explosions." Joker said. She smiled over at Joker as she sat back in his lap. "Good. Can I cause some of them?" she asked as she nibbled on his earlobe softly. "We will all have a chance to have fun." Joker growled out, causing a smirk to appear on Ace's face. A smirk unlike any Vicious had seen before. Dark and frightening, it scared her for a moment as she saw that evil glint in his icy eyes.

Vicious smirked as she looked at Ace and rested her head against Joker's as she looked at him. "Nice to see you in a darker light, so to speak, Ace." she said. He just turned his head and looked out the bus window as his smirk faded. "Tonight," he said as his voice grew darker, darker than even the Joker's. "Tonight I seek vengeance on someone. The men who hurt my beloved have been felt with. Just one more remains."

"Who's that?" Vicious asked. "Someone you shouldn't concern yourself with. And be thankful you haven't had the fortune of meeting." his shoulders tensed as memories flashed through his mind. Now even Joker was confused. Vicious looked at Joker before looking back at Ace, who suddenly got up and went to the front of the bus.

Vicious just smirked when she looked back at Joker as she unbuttoned one of the buttons on the doctor's coat she was still wearing. Her bra was now exposed for his pleasure. Lush purple lace. He smirked and then settled her against him. "I know you wanna see the rest of it...if only we were alone." she said as she nibbled his neck. "We will be soon." he said as they finally came to a stop. The four noticed the clowns were lined up and waiting.

"So, what are we doing now?" she asked as she and Joker got up. "Just dropping off the passengers." he said as all the patients were loaded off. Then the bus was started once more. "And now we go to pick up a crucial person." Joker said as he glanced up at Ace. Both men's eyes met for a brief moment before they looked away. "Who?" she asked. "Now that's a surprise my little puddin', but let's just say it's a present for all of us." he said. She playfully growled at him, sounding almost like him as she got off of his lap and sat down in one of the seats of the bus as she put her feet up.

She noticed Mobby had been eerily quiet. Quieter than usual. Slowly the bus pulled near a rich and high end area of Gotham. The houses were all Tudor style and at least three stories high. Mobby hesitated and Vicious noticed Ace giving her a reassuring grip on her arm. She pulled over near the highway and Joker, who had changed clothes, had left.

Vicious watched as Joker left the bus and tried to see where he was going, but he was soon out of her sight. Mobby shut the doors and killed the engine. Now it was just a game of waiting. Vicious softly hummed to herself as she closed her eyes and waited while Mobby once again stayed silent.

An hour later, Joker and Ace returned with something bundled up in a carpet which was slung over Ace's shoulder. "Ooh, baby, who's in there?" she said happily as she jumped up from her seat. She heard muffled screams and she smiled as Ace just threw the carpet onto the floor of the bus knocking the person out.

Vicious smiled as she watched Joker pacing back and forth on the bus before she grabbed him by one of the pockets on his pants. "Come here." she said softly, but darkly at the same time. He growled at her and then she took notice to a small amount of blood on his cheek then she turned to Ace who had an injury on the side of his forehead. "Bastard put up a fight." he said. She stood up, her face now dark with anger as she glared at the bundled up person in the carpet as she checked out his face. "Let me see." she said softly. He stroked her hair before he pulled back the flaps of the carpet, exposing the man's face. He was gagged and bound, and an ugly man at that. She smirked. "Thanks, babe, but I meant your face." she said as she turned his head to where his injury was as she examined it. "Specify." he said as she took a hold of his face. "Poor baby, but you'll be fine. It's not that bad. You've had worse." she said as she kissed his small scar before she turned his face back to hers and kissed him softly as she wrapped one arm around his neck and her hand was in his hair.

It wasn't long before they reached an abandoned warehouse and pulled inside. The door closed and they were incased in darkness till the lights came on. Mobby stood by Vicious as they tied the man up. The moment Mobby saw his face, she froze. Vicious looked over at Mobby. "What's the matter? Who is it?" she asked. Mobby's eyes turned to Ace, his eyes darkened by hate. Ace then began to wipe off the paint from his paint.

Vicious finished tying up the man before she went and stood by Joker. Ace cracked his neck before walking up to the man, shedding his outer coat in the process. "Who are you people? I can pay! Just let me go!" he said before his pleas turned to insults.

Vicious smirked as she sat down against the wall. "I love it when they beg." she said wistfully. Ace then used his boot to roundhouse kick the man in the jaw. The man's head violently snapped to the side. The man tried to turn his head to look at Ace, but cried out in pain whenever he tried. "Now then," Ace said before walking behind him and snapping the man's head back. The man screamed again. "you are probably wondering why you are here, am I correct?" He asked softly. "What the hell do you want?" the man snapped. Ace crouched down to where he was able to look into the man's eyes. "I've been looking for you for years." he said as Joker pulled out a rolled up leather pouch, when he unrolled it the glimmer of metal objects was seen...torture objects. Vicious moaned softly at the sight of the objects.

Ace walked over and picked up one of the scalpels. "How much pain do you think a man can take before he passes out from shock?" Ace asked Joker in a dark and deranged voice that resonated from his chest. "Depends on whether he's a wimp or not...this guy could probably go about...five minutes...maybe five seconds." Joker laughed. "Let's hope it's longer." he drawled out before he walked over to where Mobby stood. He kissed her softly, the gentleness returning to his eyes when he looked at her. She smiled at him softly, trying to avoid the tied up man not too far from her, but the moment he turned away from her, his eyes became cold and hard once again. The scalpel glimmering in his hand. "Finish him." Mobby whispered to Ace as she glared at the man.

"As you wish, my queen." he said lovingly in his dark voice. The man stared at them. "Who are you, bitch?" at those words, Ace snapped as he got close to the man's face with the scalpel. He shoved the man so he fell hard onto the floor. "You don't even know her!" he yelled at him. His voice had turned into a growl like scream, Vicious raised an eyebrow at the sudden switch in Ace's personality. She looked at Ace in confusion as she watched him attack the man with the scalpel.

Ace stopped and stared at the bleeding man before him. "Do you even remember her? Oh no, wait...you wouldn't, would you?" he looked up at Joker as he pulled an old photo of a 16 year old girl. He grabbed the man by the neck. "Maybe this will help you." he said. Mobby looked away as she turned her back to Ace and the bleeding man. Vicious was shocked, she looked at the purple haired Mobby, to the dark brown haired 16 year old in the picture. Then to Joker. She stood up as looked at Joker. "J..." she trailed off. He didn't answer her, but kept his eyes on Ace. He smirked slightly, he had trained that boy too well.

The injured man looked away from the picture. "I see you recognize her now?" ace said before he lovingly placed the picture back into his breast pocket. "You didn't deserve to live this long." The man didn't answer as he tried to back away from Ace. "V," He said. "Hand me the tool...fifth one from the middle." Vicious pulled out the tool Ace needed as she handed it to him. The tool was a large and exceedingly sharp blade. "Remember what I said about them cutting like butter, J?"

"How can I forget?" he said, laughing. The devilish smirk formed again. "Let's see how long he can last now." Ace said. "How exciting." Joker giggled as he pulled Vicious to his side and she smirked as they both watched Ace. Mobby had her eyes closed, all the while her ears were filled with the screams of the man. Small tears fell as she heard the blade tearing through skin over and over. Soon, the man was completely silent.

Ace stood, his face and clothes slpattered with blood. He walked past Joker and tossed him the scalpel. "He's all yours now." Ace said. "Oooh, finally." Joker growled as he approached the man and Vicious was right behind him. "Who is he, anyways?" she asked. "That is a story for later." he said quietly and sat there, waiting for the man to wake up.

All the while Ace walked up to Mobby and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She sighed as she held Ace's hands before she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. Vicious, all the while, was still confused, but her excitement returned when the man began to moan in pain. "Oh goodie, he's awake." Vicious said insanely excited as she went through more of the torture objects, trying to decide which to use. "SAMANTHA!" The man shouted. Joker growled loudly as he smacked him, hard. "Samantha, I knew you were nothing but trash." He said. "You were nothing but a whore who deserved everything she got." Vicious became confused and angry all at the same time as she watched Joker grab the man's head as he pulled out one of his signature knives and began carving away at the man's face.

He screamed and tried to get away, but he was tied down for good. Ace was now tense and stiff as he held Mobby. Vicious looked over at the two. _Is Mobby Samantha?, _she thought as she turned her attention back to Joker._ I thought her name was Kyle., _Vicious thought as she watched Joker cleanly cut up the man's face before he plunged the knife into the man's chest before ripping it out, silencing the man for good.

Joker then kissed Vicious roughly and hotly. She smiled as she kissed him and grabbed the back of his neck as she roughly kissed him back. "Let's go home." He said as all four of them walked to another part of the wearhouse and climbed into another car.

Ace and Mobby were in the front as he drove off to the new hideout as Vicious was on Joker's lap as she nibbled and licked on his sensitive spot on his neck.

Ace linked his bloody hand with Mobby's, his thumb caressed the skin on the back of her hand. "Thank you for saving me." she whispered to him. "I will always save you, my love." he said softly. "I know you will." she said. Things calmed down in the car before Vicious asked a question. "Who is Samantha?" and Mobby answered her softly with three words. "Samantha is dead."


	7. Where Do I Stand?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami only owns her OCs Kyle Valentine/Mobby and Ace

Thanks so much to my PT, Sami (aka kurounue13)! Love ya PT! You're the Best!

The group arrived at the main house of the hideout. Mobby was the first inside and immediately took off her hat and her coat before going into the kitchen. She ran the cold water and put it on her face and the back of her neck.

Vicious walked in as she buttoned up her doctor's coat and went in the kitchen after Mobby. "So, are you really Samantha?" she asked softly. She heard a small sniffle from the purple-haired woman. "I was...but she died a long time ago." she said before going out to the living room. Vicious followed her out as she sat next to her on the couch. "You wanna...talk about it?" she asked softly and a little awkwardly. Vicious never did get along with other women very well and she certainly wasn't any good at talking about feelings with them...she was only comfortable with talking about feelings with Jack, not Joker, just Jack.

"I would prefer not to...but I guess I owe all of you...well mostly you, V, an explanation." she said as she pulled her hair back. "I think so too." she said as she watched Ace come over and put his hands on Mobby's shoulders. "You don't have to, my love. It can wait." he said softly. "No, darling...she deserves the truth." with a heavy, heavy sigh, Mobby then removed her vest and her button down shirt, exposing a white tank top underneath, but it was what was on her skin that shocked Vicious. Scars marred her soft fair skin. Vicious' eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked at the scars. The two worst that were on her was one across her chest, and one across her throat that was a little less visable.

"So...what happened?" Vicious asked quietly. "When I was six years old, my step father started abusing me. My mother knew, but...she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to keep the whole idea of the perfect upper-class family." Mobby began to feel vulnerable as she told them. Ace was right beside her as he held her hand and held her close to him while she explained and Vicious looked over at Joker and then back at Mobby.

"The abuse got worse the older I got, and the less and less my mother seemed to care. Finally on the night of my 13th birthday my step father came into my room..." Mobby's voice caught in her throat. Vicious nodded. "I can imagine." she said softly. "You don't-" she started. "Unless you have lived through abuse...no you can't." she sighed again. "He continued this until just before the night of my 17th birthday. By that time, I had already spent time in a mental hospital after slitting my own throat." Vicious sat back against the couch, shocked by the news.

"That night, my step father came into my room as always, but I was ready for him that time. I had stolen a kitchen knife and when he came up to my bed I jumped him from behind." a small smile cracked onto her face. "I killed him and then left." Vicious gave a small smirk. "I was wandering the streets covered in his blood...and then Jack found me. I hadn't realized what I had done until he brought me out of my haze. I then broke down crying and he took me in." Mobby said and Vicious looked over at Joker, who was standing by the front door of the house.

"He helped me and taught me everything I know. Samantha died that night and Kyle was born." she said and Vicious couldn't keep her eyes off of Joker as she looked at him. Joker looked back at her and offered a soft and fond smile as he remembered. "It was when I was 19 I met Ace. I almost shot him when we met." Mobby said. Ace let out a small chuckle as he kissed Mobby's cheek. "What a good day." he said wistfully. Mobby smiled and turned to Vicious. "Now you know my story."

"Thanks for telling me." she said softly as she looked at Mobby before her attention went right back to Joker as she got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Hearing Mobby's story, she caught a glimpse of that caring side of him that she loved. She smiled at him as she looked at him. "Are you ok, J?" she asked softly. He nodded slowly before holding her close to him. "Wanna go upstairs for a while? It's only one in the morning." she said softly. "Sure." he said softly. "I'm a tired boy." he said, making her smile. She laughed softly before she took his hand and led him upstairs before she remembered this was a new hideout and she looked back at him once they were at the top of the stairs. "Wait a minute, what about the hostages?" she asked. "All of that will be taken care of tomorrow, my sweet." Vicious smiled at Joker a little bigger. "I would lead you to our room, but I'm not sure which door it is." she said, laughing softly.

Joker smiled softly and took her hand. "Allow me, my lady." he said and she smiled as she held his hand and followed him to their room. He led her to the master bedroom suite. When he opened the door to the suite, her mouth dropped as she stepped inside. "Oh...wow." she said as she looked around the spacious room, from the very comfortable-looking bed, to the big window, walk-in closet, and even enough space for a small office inside the room where her computer sat on a desk.

"I decided to go for the best this time." he said as he came up behind her. She smiled as she looked back at him. "This is more than the best...it's beautiful, even though it, like the other place, looks like total crap on the outside." she said. "Well, gotta have a way to make it not so obvious." he said. She smiled. "True. We wouldn't want anyone finding us..even though it is pretty far from the city, but still." she said as she rested her head back on his shoulder as she kissed his neck softly.

He moaned softly as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. She smiled and held on to him as she kissed from his neck to his lips. "J, I've missed you so much." she said against his lips. "I know, doll." he said as he crawled into bed with her and curled up against her. She pulled away from him a little. "Jack, I don't know if you really wanna be too close to me. They didn't exactly give me much room for personal hygiene, but I did try my best."

"I don't care, I want you with me." he said. She smiled as she curled up in his arms again. "So do I." she said, smiling, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her and cuddled with her. His hold on her was tight and secure. Vicious smiled as she felt his possessive embrace on her. She was so glad to be home again.

_**Next Day...**_

_**That Morning...**_

Vicious had gotten out of Jack's grasp that, even while he was sleeping, was tight and secure just like last night. She slipped out of his arms and went into the bathroom for a well-deserved and much needed shower.

The moment she stepped under that hot warm waterfall she sighed happily. _Finally_., she thought as she stayed underneath the water for a few minutes before she finally started taking her shower.

_**An Hour Later...**_

Vicious had stepped out of the huge shower in the master bathroom as she wrapped a soft white towel around her body. She felt so much better. She wanted to go back and take another followed by a bubble bath, but what she wanted most was to see if her lover was awake as she walked out of the bathroom and looked in the walk-in closet for some of her clothes that she found immediately on the left side of the closet, Joker's were on the right side. She found a small little comfortable outfit of a t-shirt and some small black shorts as she changed in the closet before she walked out and put her towel back in the bathroom before she kissed Joker's sleeping face, that was still painted, before she walked downstairs to venture around the house.

She came down to the kitchen and her eyes were wide. The entire kitchen was huge and spacious with stainless steel appliances and even an island in the center of the kitchen. _Oh my God_., she thought as she looked around before she got a glass out of one of the cabinets and got herself a cold glass of crushed ice and water, thanks to the lovely ice maker the fridge had before she walked out of the kitchen to look around more.

She sat down on the big couch in the living room and stared at the beautiful flat screen TV. She sipped her water as she lounged on the leather couch and rested her head against one of the velvet pillows that were on the couch as she took the remote and turned the TV on.

She smirked as she saw the news was on. _Does he watch anything else?, _she thought before she answered herself in her mind. _I don't think so., _she thought with a smirk as she watched the news coverage of what she and Joker did just yesterday at the hospital.

She smiled and continued to watch the news. She had finished her water soon and got up and walked into the kitchen as she set her glass down by the sink before she decided to go upstairs and see if Joker was up yet.

He wasn't in the bed where she left him but she heard the shower running. She smiled as she bit her lip softly and looked over at the bed where he always left his new clothes he was going to wear after his shower and this time was no different. She smirked as she stripped off her own clothes and laid them next to his as she went into the bathroom and sneaked into the shower behind him.

He jumped slightly as she touched him. "Awww, J, it's just me." she said as she kissed his back softly before she kissed his shoulder and finally her lips made it to his neck. "Don't sneak up on me, please." he said softly as he held her hands. She held his hands and nodded. "Alright...are you ok?" she asked softly. "Still a tad jumpy from yesterday is all." he said. "You?" she asked, smiling as she nibbled on his ear. "I don't know what's wrong with me." he said with a small laugh. She smiled and got in front of him. "Jack, if you wanna talk to me-" she started. "It's just... I have been waiting for years, just like Ace, to get that man." he said and she nodded as she tenderly started washing Jack off with his soap. She smiled when she heard the reaction from him as she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I know I said this last night, but I have to tell you again. I've missed you so much, Jack." she said. "I've missed you too, Brooke." he said softly. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and the two stayed there together for what seemed like days when it was really just about twenty minutes.

Soon, the water grew cold and they got out of the shower.

"So, what are we doing with the hostages later?" she asked as they got dressed and saw that it was one in the afternoon. "You will see." he leaned in. "It's a surprise." She smiled at him as she kissed him softly before she pulled away from him and went into the walk-in closet after getting dressed.

"So, should I wear something specific for this?" she asked as she looked through her clothes. "Purple." he said. She smiled over at him before she looked at her clothes and smirked. "I've got it." she said before she walked out of the closet with a pair of purple leather pants and a black low-cut top that she laid out on the bed.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh." he said as he stared. "You'll have to wait til later to see me in it though, darling." she whispered in his ear before she went to the door and she looked back at him. "Do you want to eat something before our big day ahead of us?" she asked. Before he could open his mouth his stomach answered for him. She giggled. "Sounds like a yes to me. I'll make us something." she said as she walked down the stairs.

She fixed him a small breakfast and he ate all of it. "Was it ok?" she asked as she put their dishes into the huge dishwasher. "Indeed it was." he said. She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." she said before she looked over at him and saw him staring at her. "What?" she asked, smirking. "How good are you with spray paint?" he asked and Vicious smiled. "I've had my experience with it." she said. He smiled at her and she looked at him. "Why?" she asked. "It's got a purpose in my little surprise." he said.

_**Later That Day...**_

It was in the evening now and it was a very slow news day since the Joker wasn't seen all day long.

Joker and Vicious both had Mike Engel of Gotham Tonight held hostage in the back of the Prewitt Building while Ace and Mobby were taking care of the other hostages.

Vicious spray painted the words 'Breaking News' on the white wall before Joker shoved Mike Engel down against the wall with some papers in his hands as Joker got out a camera and held it up as he pressed record. "Read." Vicious ordered Engel.

Engel sat there upside down with a red smile painted across his face. He stuttered and read the lines all the while Joker muttered a few of them along with Engel. He could only imagine the panic that was to ensue. Vicious snatched each paper he was finished reading until he was done with all of the papers and Joker giggled insanely as he turned the camera away from Engel and towards him a little as he shut it off while Vicious cut the rope to let Engel down.

"So do we let him go?" Vicious asked as Joker handed off the tape in the video to one of his men, who quickly ran off to deliver it. "Let's just leave him hanging." he said in the middle of his laughter. Vicious smiled at Joker as she stopped the cutting of Engel's rope while he screamed at them to let him down. "Oh shut up, you'll get down eventually...that or you'll die, either way we win." Vicious taunted him with a smirk before she threw the scissors out of his reach before she joined Joker at the exit of the room.

They walked out to the awaiting car in which Mobby and Ace were already in. "So, how'd tying up the hostages go?" Vicious asked maliciously as she and Joker got in the back of the car. "It be just as sweet as pie." Mobby said as they drove off.

Vicious smirked as she looked over at Joker, who was sharpening his new favorite knife. She crawled over to him and nibbled on his ear. "After this we're going home right?" she whispered to him. "You are to change, while I have some business to take care of with the other mobsters." he said. "Ace, you will be accompanying me."

"What? J, what the hell am I supposed to change into?" she asked. "That little purple outfit, remember? Don't worry, Mobby will be with you." he said. "Oh yeah. Alright, J, what are you doing with the others anyways?" she asked. "Just showing to them that this town needs a new class of criminal." he said as they pulled up to the house. Vicious smirked. "Alright. Is there anything else I need to bring?" she asked as she, Mobby, and Joker all got out of the car. "Just bring that smile." he said before getting into the front passenger's seat before he and Ace drove off.

Vicious smiled as she watched the car go before she turned back to Mobby. The two women walked into the house. Vicious ran up to her room and quickly changed into the outfit. She came down the stairs a few minutes later after she applied a little bit of Joker-esque makeup, black and purple eyeshadow and some red lip gloss. "So, how do I look?" she asked Mobby. "Like if Jack were a woman." she said and Vicious laughed as she grabbed a gun from the weapon drawer and put her favorite knife in her pocket. "Alright. So what do we do now?" she asked. "We go meet up with him." Mobby said as she put on her Fedora. "Is there an extra car for us to do that?" she asked. Mobby smiled as they walked out to the garage and saw a beautiful 1966 mustang. "Wow." she said as she got in on the passenger's side. "Be careful, this is my baby." Mobby told her as she started the engine and then roared down the street.

By the time they entered the big warehouse she had parked next to, they saw it empty except for a very large stack of money with Lau on top of it, bound and gagged, while Ace was nearby watching the fire burn the money and Lau as Joker got out his cell phone and he watched the fire as well with a sick smile on his face. "Calling us?" Mobby asked as she and Vicious entered and Joker closed his phone. "Not anymore." he said before his eyes landed on Vicious, who smirked as she neared Joker. "Oh, I love watching them burn!" Mobby said as she went to stand by Ace as he smiled and he pulled Mobby close to him as the two sat back to watch the fire.

Vicious looked at the fire before she looked at Joker and smirked. "Miss me?" she asked. "Indubidably." he said as he planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss, making it all the more passionate.

The four then watched the smoldering inferno till nothing was left.

"Let me guess...the fun for tonight is only beginning, right?" Vicious asked, smiling. "Absolutely, doll face." he said. Vicious smiled. "Good. So what's next on our agenda?" she asked. "Dealing with the Bat." he said as he pulled her along soon followed by Mobby and Ace. Vicious smirked as she followed Joker out of the warehouse. He went in the van with Vicious while Ace and Mobby drove off to get the detonators set up.

When they arrived at the Prewitt building Joker went up to the top floor and stood there and waited. Ace stood with the massive rottweilers his face once again painted. Vicious was up at the top of the Prewitt Building with Joker as she stood next to him, looking down at the city with him. "J..." Vicious started. "Yes?" he asked. "What are we going to do after this is over?" she asked. "I don't know, I'll think of that later." he said before offering her a soft smile. She smiled at him as she kissed his neck a little. "I could think of a number of things we could do." she said softly in his ear. "I bet you could." he said.

She smiled as she and Joker watched the city turn from late afternoon to early evening before Mobby came up to the building. "Detonators are set." she said as she walked in and walked up to Joker and Vicious. "Here's the communication device for the ferries." she said, handing Joker the device. "Now all we have to do is wait." he said as he stood there, staring out at the city.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Vicious was listening in to the conversation on the ferries before she heard one of the men say that the other ferry had stopped its engines and Vicious smirked. "It's time." she said. Then they heard banging and loud noises from the floors below. "He's here." Mobby said. "Leave the dogs with us and go." Joker ordered Ace and Mobby. Vicious heard the sound of their guns cocking before the two walked down to the level below them.

The dogs surrounded both Joker and Vicious once Ace and Mobby had left as Vicious rested her head against Joker's arm while she listened to him on the radio to the ferries, instructing them on their task before all went quiet as they waited.

"Do you think they'd actually have the balls to blow another boat up, babe?" Vicious asked. "We shall have to see, now won't we?" Joker asked with a smirk. "And if they don't, we'll do it for them." she said, smirking as she watched the two ferries in the water not far from their location.

Joker held her close and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him as she kissed his painted cheek while they listened to the chaos going down on the floors below them. All was quiet as Joker held her. Every now and then he would nuzzle her hair before turning his attention back out to the city. She smiled up at Joker after he would nuzzle her hair. More and more chaos was heard a few minutes later and it sounded like it was getting closer.

"I know you won't let me stay with you when Bats gets here." she said softly. "No, because I won't let him try and take you away from me again." he said possessively. She nodded. "I understand that, I just don't want anything to happen to you." she said. "Don't worry, I can take perfectly good care of myself." he said with his trademark smile. She smiled at him as she kissed his red painted lips and as soon as the two pulled away from each other, their foreheads now together as they looked at each other in comfortable silence, there was a loud crash heard that was very close to their floor.

"I want you to go to Mobby and Ace. They will take you home." he said to her softly. "Jack, I'm not going home. I'm going to wait to make sure you're alright." she said. "I'm not discussing this time with you, Vicious. Go home." he said as he looked at her dead in the eye. She looked at him as she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him quickly before she looked in his eyes. "You better come home." she said before she left.

She then walked down to the lower level and came off the stairs right as Mobby went flying through one of the dry walls. Vicious quickly ran over to Mobby when she heard a ferocious war cry as she looked over at Ace who was completely enraged as he tried to fight off Batman single-handedly while Vicious checked on Mobby.

Ace tried to fight him but was soon met with a massive boot to the chest. Batman then ran up the stairs and tried to grab Vicious before she stood Mobby up and helped her to the second set of stairs as she helped her walk down them as Batman then ignored the two of them as he went up to the top floor where Joker was waiting for him.

"Kyle! Mobby! Wake up!" Vicious jumped when she heard someone stumble down the stairs, but then sighed in relief when it was Ace. "Mobby." he said, his voice weak. "Darling, Mobby." he said as he cradled her head as Vicious got out of the way to look outside of the building to make sure she wouldn't see Joker on the ground.

Mobby moaned softly her head had a nice cut across her forehead. Ace cradled her head as he held her close to him.

Soon Vicious was out the door when she saw Joker falling from the building. "J!" she screamed, before Batman had then pulled him up by some kind of wire and she watched Joker be repelled back up to the building.

"Vicious, we have to go." he said as he picked Mobby up in his arms. "We have to go now." he ushered her out to Mobby's car with her fighting him the whole way. Finally they got into the mustang and drove off. "STOP THE CAR! THOSE GUARDS ARE GOING TO SHOOT HIM!" she screamed. "No, they won't!" he raised his voice. "The worst thing they will do is take him to Arkham!"

"THEY CAN'T!" she screamed before she opened the unlocked door of the car and tumbled out before she picked up one of her guns out of her back pocket and shot at the guards heads since they were wearing bullet-proof vests and they were concentrated on Vicious now as she started running away from the guards that were chasing after her. "GO GET J!" Vicious screamed at the car that Ace had pulled over on the side of the road after Vicious had jumped out of it.

He caught up to her and spun her around. "I'M UNDER ORDERS!" he picked her up and took her back to the car. "ACE, I WILL SHOOT YOU, I SWEAR! WE HAVE TO GET J!" she screamed at him as she fought against him, trying to get free. "Fine then!" he shouted as he threw her to the ground. "Do what you must..." he glared down at her. She got up as she glared at him and pushed him back before she went to the entrance of the Prewitt building and went inside.

She ran up the stairs and saw Joker being taken down by the police men and was about to be handcuffed. Vicious grabbed her gun as she cocked it and started shooting at the two police men. "What are you doing?" Joker yelled at her. "Saving you, what's it look like?" she asked as she looked at him, a little hurt but more irritable than hurt. "You were supposed to leave! You were supposed to stay safe!" he said as he got the handcuff off his one wrist. "I wasn't going to let them take you!" she yelled at him. "You told me you would come home and I made sure that happened, damn you." she said. Joker dragged her to a van and took her home.

Once they got home, she looked at him when they were inside. "I was just trying to-" she started. Joker then shoved her up against the wall and pinned her there. "I needed them to take me to Arkham. There was something in there that I needed!" he growled. "I can handle Arkham, I've been there more times than you could even imagine."

"What do you need in there?" she asked as she looked at him. "Information. Information and numbers of people loyal to Ace and myself." he said. "I just wanted to help your stupid ass!" she yelled as she pushed him off of her. "You should've told me you wanted to go to Arkham-" she started as she turned to look at him with a glare. "Ace was to inform you! But obviously you threatened to shoot him!...Where is he anyways?" he yelled at her. "How the hell am I supposed to know? He dropped me and I went after you!" she yelled as she pouted angrily and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Joker then came up behind her. "Then if he acted like that something took priority in his twisted head." he said. "Like what?" she asked, not looking at him. "What do you think?" he asked, giving her a dumb look. "Oh yeah." she said as she looked at him. "Mobby was in the car, maybe he took her to the other house to take care of her." she said. "Why? What happened?" he asked. "She got thrown into a dry wall by Bats." she said. "I'm getting so tired of him interfering in our little family." he growled out. Vicious looked at him and smiled a little. "I didn't know you felt as if we were all a family to you." she said quietly.

Joker's expression softened. "Mobby...Kyle is like the sister/daughter like figure I never had. Ace is my protege and first in command after Mobby, he's also like a son/younger brother...as for you...well you already know where you stand." he said. "Let's say I don't know where I stand." she said, looking at him as she got closer to him. "Where do I stand, J?" she asked him softly. He reached out and fiddled with her locket he had given her. "You are...my heart." he said. She smiled and touched him where his heart was. "You're mine too." she said. "That's why I couldn't let them take you to Arkham, no matter how many times you've been in there before I don't want to be without you." she said as she got closer to him and pressed her head against his heart after removing her hand. "I love you, J." she said. "I love you, V." Joker said softly. She smiled up at him. "Look, I'm sorry we fought, but we've both had a long day. Why don't we just go to bed?" she asked, smiling.

"Agreed." he then flung her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. She smiled as she held on to him. "You know how much that turns me on, J." she said. "Well...too bad." he set her down on the bed and quickly changed before crawling under the warm plush blankets. She looked at him and shrugged as she smirked evilly. "Alright. Guess you'll have to deal with temptation then." she said as she stripped down to nothing as she crawled into bed next to Joker. "Night night, J." she giggled softly. "Good night." he said softly.


	8. Please Come Back

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Vicious and Sami owns her OCs Kyle Valentine/Mobby and Ace

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13! Love ya PT!

_**One Month Later...**_

Vicious was at home, taking a shower, while Joker was off in the day time looking for some chaos. She told him not to go out in the daylight because that was when Gotham was on total alert for him and the rest of them, but he didn't listen.

She sat down on the couch after she dried off from her shower and she watched the news as they reported about the chaos he had caused and how he had very nearly gotten caught by the Arkham staff before he got away. She shook her head before she heard Joker's van door shut and he came in with a pissed off look on his face.

"You know, I told you not to go out in the day time." Vicious started. "They can get to us easier that way. It's at night She jumped as something banged loudly. She looked around as she stood up from the couch to find out where the noise had come from when she saw Joker had punched the wall, but there wasn't a hole which meant he probably hurt his hand. She rolled her eyes as she smirked at him. "Well it's nice to know the walls aren't flimsy." she said smartly. "Oh shut up..." he grumbled. She shook her head at him before she went in the kitchen and got an ice pack before she went back into the living room and put the ice pack on his hand before she went upstairs.

It was at least an hour before he joined her. She was changing into some of her comfortable clothes as she changed into shorts and a small t-shirt when he came in. She smiled at him. "Ready to admit I was right again?" she asked. Joker stayed quiet as he removed his outer coat and then the suit jacket.

"Didn't think so." she muttered as she saw it was nearing eight o clock. When she turned around, she saw Joker lying on the bed still in his clothes. "What's the matter, J?" she asked as she crawled in next to him. He didn't answer, he didn't move...he didn't even blink. "J..." she said as she went to touch his face, when she did only then did it look as though he started breathing again. She got on top of him as she straddled him. "J, what's going on with you?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. "I'm fine." he said. "Jack, tell me what's wrong." she demanded.

"Why can't I get rid of him?" he asked. "Batman?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "I thought you said you didn't want to. I thought you said he was too much fun." she said as she rolled off of him to lay next to him once again. "He's invading my mind...every nook every cranny...he's there. I can't get him out of my brain." he said. "J, baby, it'll be fine. We'll get him." she said softly as she kissed his neck a little. "I thought I could get him..." he trailed off.

"You will get him, baby. I promise." she said as she kissed down to his shoulder as she started to unbutton his shirt. She could feel his pulse vibrating against her lips as it quickened. Once she had his shirt off she unbuttoned his pants and looked at him. "I'll help you relax, J." she said softly in his ear. She kissed his lips before proceeding. When she slipped his pants and underwear off she turned off the lights before she straddled his waist again, putting herself against him as she kissed his lips.

He groaned as she rocked against him. "I'll take care of you, J. Don't worry." she said against his lips as she guided him into her and moved a little faster. His hands gripped tightly at her hips, making her moan. She smiled as she gripped his shoulders and moaned loudly as she rode him. Joker groaned again as his hips began to move with her. She smiled as she bit his neck a little before she kissed back up to his lips as they both moved quickly and hard against each other. Joker's head then snapped back just as Vicious cried out. "Oh my God, J!" she screamed in total ecstasy before she released and soon rolled off of him to lay on her back, catching her breath. She saw that his eyes were closed as he too tried to retain his breathe.

She smiled as she finally caught her breath and she crawled over to him a little closer before she nestled her face into his chest, kissing and drawing lazy little circles. Joker was quiet for a while before he curled up against her. She smiled as she looked up at him and saw he had finally fell asleep as she kissed his lips before she too drifted off to sleep.

_**Next Day...**_

"Vicious!" Joker yelled from upstairs. "Where's my damn gun?" he growled at her when she got into the room. "How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the one that put it down when you got home. Knowing you it's probably still in the van." she said. "I'm not in the mood for a smart ass attitude today." he said. "Well I'm not in the mood for your barking and growling at me today." she said.

The door then opened and in walked Mobby. "I see you two haven't killed each other yet." she said. "No, but it's getting close." she said. "Have you seen his favorite gun anywhere?" Vicious asked. "Have you checked your pocket?" she asked plainly. "Every one of them." he growled at Mobby. "I'm gonna go look in the van, that's probably where he left it." Vicious said as she walked out of her and Joker's room before she went downstairs and walked out of the front door.

She came back in a few minutes later and showed him the gun. "Look familiar?" she asked smartly as she threw it at him. He caught it without taking his eyes off of her. "What?" she asked as she leaned against the closed door. She didn't see Mobby around the room as she looked around before she glared back at him. He didn't say anything, he just walked off. "Why are you such an ass today?" she asked as she followed him out of their room. He just shrugged. "Fine." she said before she joined him on the couch when he sat down. "Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight." she said before she got up and went upstairs to their room as she slammed and locked the door.

She then heard a banging on the door only a few seconds later. "You're not getting into this room tonight, J!" she yelled. "Open the door." he growled. "I told you no." she said stubbornly. "I want...I want my pillow damnit." he grumbled. She smiled and laughed. "Fine you, jackass." she said before she got off of the bed and opened the door. He walked in and snagged his pillow and then the plush comforter before leaving. "You're lucky I don't push you down the stairs." she said as she watched him leave. "You know it wouldn't hurt me." he said. "Yeah probably not, but don't make me try." she said. "Yeah whatever." he said as he left the room. She glared at him as she followed him out and did what she never thought she would do as she pushed him hard down the stairs.

He fell but just bounced back up like one of those punching clowns and Vicious looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes when she saw the murderous look on his face. He pulled out his big bad bowing knife and began to slowly stalk up the stairs. "J, don't do it." she said as she backed up every step he took up the stairs. Finally he had her backed up against the wall. She flinched as the knife was thrown at her, but it didn't hit her, only it was just an inch away from the right side of her face. "J, what the hell she started to yell at him angrily. He just gave her that same murderous look on his face as he turned to leave. She glared at him as her Vicious temper started to flare and she pushed him hard, not down the stairs but just having him stumble but keep his balance to keep from falling on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed at him. "Don't push me..." he growled in a low voice. "Or what?" she challenged. "What are you gonna do, J? Hmm?" she smirked at him.

He grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her down the stairs giving her a slight tumble. She tried to kick him as well as she could as he dragged her. He then threw her against the wall. "You may be a good underground fighter...but you forget who you are dealing with." he said in that same deadly low voice. She glared at him as he had her arms pinned to the wall and was so close to her that he had her legs pinned against the wall as well so she couldn't use any of her strength against him. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with, Joker." she snarled at him. "And you...don't know me at all." he growled at her. "Prove it." she hissed at him. He grabbed her and threw her, hard. She landed on the hardwood floor on her back. She bit her lip to keep out a groan of pain as she stood up to face him and she quickly jumped as she had her hands around his neck to choke him when she got him pinned underneath her on the floor.

He then flipped her over and had both of her arms pinned behind her back. She quickly used her leg to kick him straight in the balls, but to her dismay he only groaned. She then raised her knee to hit him in the stomach. Then using his own legs, he pinned hers down. She then lifted her head up as she bit down very hard his shoulder, almost drawing blood. He flinched and groaned. "GET OFF!" she yelled at him. "Then calm down." he said. "Fine." she said as she glared at him, but now it was a soft glare as she looked into his eyes. He got up off of her and began to take off his clothes and prepare for bed. She glared at him before she pushed him once more and she walked towards the stairs.

She then felt a pair of naked arms wrap around her and then dropped her onto the couch. She quickly got up from the couch as she tackled Joker to floor, punching at where ever she could. His face, his chest, his shoulders. He then threw her off of him and then stood before her...topless. She saw the small scratches she had put on his chest and the red marks from her punches. She glared at him as her temper was flaring as she neared him again. He dodged her punches and kicks for a good few minutes before finally he had enough of her fighting as he grabbed her by the throat, not hard enough to choke her just enough to get a hold of her, and slammed her against the wall. Her eyes were closed as she tried to channel her anger, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. When she was about to lift her leg up again to kick him in the balls she felt a hard blow to her face as he pushed her to the floor. She looked up at him before she got up on her knees before she stood and delivered a hard punch to his groin before she landed another blow to his face as well.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. She glared at him. "WHAT!" she yelled back at him. "Just enough..." he said exasperated. She glared at him before she walked up to him. "Good night." she said, all but growling at him, before she sent a stinging slap across his face before she went upstairs and slammed and locked the door for the rest of the night, even though it was only six o clock in the evening.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

Vicious' eyes fluttered open after she had fallen asleep with her anger still boiling. She looked around the room and didn't see Joker anywhere before she walked towards the bathroom before she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She ran to the mirror and stared in horror of what had become of her face. She swallowed hard as she looked at the bruise on her face from the punch that Joker had delivered to her earlier.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, horrified, before she quickly went into the bathroom and got her toiletries packed up into a suitcase she had found in the very back of the closet and she packed all of her clothes and the rest of her belongings before she ripped the locket off of her neck and held it in her hand as she quietly walked down the stairs. She could hear the soft snore of Joker as he slept on the couch. She looked down at him and saw that he had a bruise on his face as well where she had punched him, and had knocked almost all of his paint off of the side of his face. She swallowed as her eyes teared up before she shook her head and walked out the door, leaving her suitcase for a minute before she walked back in and dropped her locket down on his chest before she left the house.

_**With Joker**_

When Joker woke up he felt cold metal on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the locket sitting on his chest. "Vicious." he said softly before she sat up on the couch before he stood up and called out. "Vicious!" he called, but there was nothing but silence in the big house.

Right now he wasn't Joker, he was Jack. And he was hurting. Terribly. "No. No, please, no." he muttered to himself as he ran upstairs and opened the door to his and Vicious' room and saw everything gone. Her clothes, her bathroom supplies, her perfumes he had given to her and ones she had taken herself. "No!" he screamed in pure agony. "VICIOUS!" he screamed again, letting out his hurt in his scream.

Suddenly Mobby came running in. "J, what happened?" she asked. "She's gone." he said as he held the locket in his hands and was on his knees in his room as he stared at their bed. "We'll find her...we will." she said. "She left." he said as he looked at Mobby, and she saw the bruise on his face from Vicious' punch. "We'll find her." she said softly. Jack then morphed into Joker as he stood up and growled out angrily as he punched the wall, this time causing a hole to appear in the wall as he let his hand lay there for a minute before he took his hand out and sat on the bed.

_**With Vicious**_

It was now two in the morning. Vicious had walked with her suitcase as she was trying to find a temporary hideout. She had found one in a good spot in the Narrows. Very far back and secluded from the rest of the dangerous neighborhood. She found that there was one problem. There were two men living there. She sighed as she put her suitcase down and opened it slightly as she pulled out her biggest gun as she zipped her suitcase back up before she saw both of the inhabitants of the house on the porch. She heard their catcalls to her and she looked over before pulling out her gun and smirking. "Thanks for the house." she said before she shot a load of bullets into both of their chests before she dragged them, one at a time, to a nearby lake, where she put them in at a good distance before she let them drown and made her way back to the house as she picked up her suitcase and found the master bedroom upstairs as she unpacked all of her things.

"Well...home sweet home...for now." she said. her phone then went off with a text. _V, it's M. Where are you? _She looked over at the phone. "The one thing I forget to throw." she said before she answered the text._ It's a secret., _she texted before she went outside and threw her cell phone into the lake before she walked back inside.

_**With Joker and Mobby**_

It was now eight the next morning and Joker was still up as he kept staring at Mobby's phone. Vicious had only sent one text message back and after Mobby's other text they didn't get anything else from Vicious and Joker was going even more crazy than usual. He picked up Mobby's phone when he was about ready to rip his hair out as he dialed Vicious' number and put the phone to his ear only to hear that the line has been disconnected and he yelled in anger, waking up Mobby as she sat up on the couch.

"J, you've got to stop this. Ace already has men on it. They will find her." she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I've lost her, Mobby. She won't come back. Not after what happened." he said darkly. "Yes, well...I came back, didn't I?" She smiled at him. "We had a fight, just like, if not worse, than the one you had with Vicious." she said and Joker growled low in his chest. "I'm gonna find her myself." he said as he grabbed a few of his weapons and walked out of the house and got into his van.

_**With Vicious**_

As Vicious was sleeping, she had a strange dream. She could see nothing but white all around her, white walls, floors, and even white lights. It looked very blurry to her and she could faintly hear some kind of music, but she couldn't tell which kind of music it was.

Suddenly, with a start, Vicious awoke as she saw the news on and glared at the screen when she saw a news coverage of the Joker making chaos in Gotham's streets, in the day time once again as he was running from the Arkham staff and the police before there was a big explosion on the TV and the news cut off. She shut off the TV and groaned. She looked over at the clock and saw it was ten o clock at night. She'd been sleeping on and off all day. Her sleep had been dreameless most of the day before she woke up from that particular dream and she couldn't get it out of her head.

When she saw that it was finally dark outside she grabbed a knife and a gun before she walked out of the house and went into the Narrows before she started walking away from the neighborhood to venture out and see what was around Gotham when it was clear of cops.

The city seemed to have calmed down over the Joker incident, yet there were still newspapers wondering where he had gone and what had happened to him.

Vicious thought about turning him in but shook her head at the idea because if she even stepped one foot near the GCPD they'd be all over her, putting her back into Arkham and that was the last thing she needed. She craved freedom and that's what she planned to have for a long time as she roamed the streets before there was a squealing of tires heard and she looked over to see a van that she almost mistook for the Joker's, but she shrugged when she saw that there was something different about this van and it wasn't Joker's so she went to start walking again until she heard a voice. "Well, well, well...if it isn't the Joker's little fighter."

She turned around and smirked. "Well, I never thought I'd meet you...Scarecrow." she said smartly. "Well that makes two of us." he said. Scarecrow started to walk towards her and she looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked him and he started to circle her slowly. "Mmmm aren't you just delicious...Vicious." he smirked as he came face to face with her again. "I'll ask again. What do you want?" she asked slowly. "Well, it's pretty obvious that you've left Joker. Trying to venture out on your own, precious?" he asked and she smirked. "Well how do you know I left him? I could just be out on a job for him." she said. "Well, sweetie, for your safety he never would have let you out alone...at night." he said. "And how do you know that?" she asked. "Oh I have my ways." he said as he started circling her again before he was completely behind her and put his arms around her waist. "So what do you say, precious. Join my side?" he asked softly in her ear, nuzzling his face against her neck. Vicious sighed as she shook her head. "Oh, Scarecrow. You just don't know much about me, do you?" she said as she lifted her leg up to kick him in the balls and he dropped to the hard ground and when he did she turned and stuck her foot into his neck. "Don't do that again." she said darkly before she stepped on his neck and then walked off towards the Narrows to go back to her place.

That night as she slept she saw that she was in a hospital. The lights were bright and she heard that same music, but this time she could identify it as humming. She couldn't tell if it was her or Joker doing the humming, because it sounded like either one of them.

When she woke up from that dream in the morning that one and the first one had come back to her mind and she was trying to figure out what it all meant. She was still angry at Joker for being such a jerk to her, but she really missed him and wanted to be with him again, but she refused to go back to him.

That afternoon she had fallen into another short sleep as she saw yet another dream. She saw herself in the hospital and she was in a hospital bed. Everything was blurry but there was one thing that was absolutely clear. She was at a full pregnancy and a pang of pain went through her before she woke up and she breathed out before she shook her head and decided she had to get out of the house. It was only early evening, but the cops were usually cleared out by this time.

She walked out on to the streets of the Narrows, shooting a few idiots who had catcalled to her before she rolled her eyes and saw Scarecrow waiting for her as he leaned against a brick wall outside of the Narrows that led into a dark alley. She looked at him, barely, as she walked by. "Scarecrow." she said as if it was normal for her to see him like that, which it was for her since he had been waiting there every day whenever she would come out. "Done with your drug dealing already today?" she asked him, feigning curiosity as she stood next to him, leaning against the wall as she watched the usual crowds of the Narrows causing minimal chaos and crime, but no cops ever came near this place anymore so it was safe for her and the other notorious criminals and crime bosses.

It was raining softly that night and her hair was now slightly damp from the sprinkling rain. "You look good when you're wet." she heard Scarecrow say from beside her and she rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Crane." she said and he pulled her into the dark alley and covered her mouth with his hand. "Would you shut up? No one knows he started before she bit his hand and he yelped in pain as he held his hand and she smirked as she glared at him. "You're not a very quick learner, are you?" she asked. Crane soon disappeared and as Vicious walked further she saw a gloomy figure standing by the street lamp, staring. Their face turned to look at her as she turned to look at the figure, but as soon as she looked over the figure walked off into the dark shadows and she sighed as she turned and walked back to her hideout.

That night, her dreams haunted her once again. She saw white once again and as she looked down in her dream she saw that she was holding a baby, but she couldn't see the child's face, and she heard that deep humming again and recognized the humming as Jack's, not Joker's. She reached down to remove the blanket from the baby's face when her dream shifted and she was brought right back to where she started in her first dream.

She saw the hallway going by her quickly as if she was running through it before it flashed to where she saw herself in the hospital bed with her extended belly. A pain tore through her entire body as she screamed in her sleep and when she turned over her dream flashed forward to where she saw that she was now holding a baby as she was now softly humming to it.  
>She saw herself and Joker fawning over the little baby as they both hummed quietly to the little bundle in the white blanket. "He's perfect, Vicious." he said to her quietly and she looked over at him. "That he is, J." she said as she smiled at him before she looked down at the cooing baby, whose face she couldn't see yet. "Of course you're perfect, my darling boy. You're the best child we could ever ask for." she said to the baby softly. The little baby boy cooed at the two of them. His eyes were like Joker's, then his nose was revealed and he had Vicious' nose. Then the rest of his face had become clear to Vicious as she smiled at the baby in her arms. She looked at him as he looked at her and Joker with his brown eyes, little button nose like Vicious', and then there was something that shocked her, but she saw herself smiling proudly as she saw that the baby had...The Joker's smile.<p>

Vicious gasped as she sat up in bed. She held her chest as she breathed in and out. "Jack." she whispered. "Joker." she breathed out before she stayed sitting up in the bed for a few more seconds before she quickly got out of the bed and changed into her clothes as she ran out of the hideout and back into the streets where she saw the figure earlier, she wanted to try and find the figure because now she had a very good idea of who it was.

When she got to the street corner where she was talking with Scarecrow earlier, she didn't see anyone. No figure was there now before she decided that she would try and find Joker, and hoped he didn't change hideouts as she started to walk. As she walked in the rain she saw the same dark shadowed figure. except this time...she saw the mangled curly blond hair. She ran towards the figure now as she cried out. "JACK!"

He turned his head to her and she saw that look in his eyes, and the solemn expression on his face. He looked at her for a brief moment, allowing her to see the locket around his neck, then he turned from her and kept walking. She looked confused as she kept running after him. "JACK! JACK STOP!" she screamed, as tears fell down her face. She then saw his destination...he was walking straight towards Arkham Asylum.

"No..." she said to herself before she forced herself to run faster as she was catching up with him. "JACK PLEASE STOP! I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. He turned to look at her. "Why?...You hate me." He said softly. "No...No, Jack, I don't, I love you...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said as the tears poured from her face. She finally caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. "Damnit, you can't leave me like this!" she yelled at him as her tears fell on his face. "Jack don't you dare leave me like this." she demanded him. "Why?" He asked her softly. "You hate me...I know you do." he said. "Jack," she held his face in her hands. "Sweetheart, please don't think that. I love you, Jack, you know I do. I was just angry at you." she said as she kissed his lips. "I hurt you...I need to stay away from you." he said. "No, Jack. I hurt you too, and I'm so sorry for it. We were angry and she started.

The Gates of Arkham opened and the white coats came and took him. Jack didn't fight or try to escape. She stood as she watched them take him. "JOKER! STOP THIS! DON'T DO THIS, JOKER! PLEASE COME BACK!" she screamed. He looked over his shoulder one more time and a single tear fell from his face. She was on her knees in the street as she watched them take him until the gates shut and she slowly got to her feet as she made her way back to her hideout, grabbed her things, and then ran back to Joker's hideout.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Vicious Joke and I'd like to ask that maybe before I put out a new chapter I'd like to have at least just one review just to know how I'm doing. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as me and Sami enjoy writing it!<em>


	9. Arkham's Chaotic Couple

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Vicious and Sami owns only her OCs, Mobby/Kyle Valentine and Ace

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13! Much love!

Also a thanks to **darkdeadmau5** for reviewing. And so Sam and I know how we're doing, just one review will do for the next chapter. Seriously can't wait for the feedback on this chapter specifically. Thanks much and Enjoy!

Once she got back to the Joker's hideout, she saw that no one was in the main house so she ran out back to the smaller house that was for Ace and Mobby. She knocked on their door multiple times. "IT'S VICIOUS! OPEN UP!" she yelled.

Ace then opened the door in only a pair of black pajama pants. "V...wha?" he asked groggily. "Move." she said as she pushed Ace aside and walked in. "MOBBY!" she yelled. Mobby walked out of the bedroom in just a button down shirt and some underwear. "V, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice filled with sleep. "Joker just turned himself into Arkham. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." she said, tear stains clear on her face. "Oh shit." She said softly before looking at Ace. "I told him I was sorry. I told him I love him, but the jerk still went anyway!" she yelled in frustration. "He's depressed, and he's afraid he would hurt you again." Mobby said. "He should've listened to what I was saying!" she said before she screamed in frustration and headed for the front door.

"Vicious, put yourself in Jack's shoes. Imagine what's going on in his mind." Mobby said. Vicious turned and looked at Mobby when she got the front door. "I'll sleep on it." she said before walking out and going to the bigger house that she and Joker used to share as she entered and went upstairs to their bedroom and she found all of his weapons right there on his desk. All the knives, guns, and other explosives he carried he left behind. She sighed as she picked up Joker's favorite knife and sat down on the bed with it.

She then saw many slash marks on the wall across from the bed. "What the hell did he do?" she asked herself in a whisper as she got up off the bed and went towards the marks on the wall. She then saw her name...no...she saw her real name in small letters carved into the wall. It was her entire name spelled out very carefully in his handwriting with the knife. "Jack..." she said before tears clouded her eyes and she fell down on the floor, her back against the wall as she let out her tears for the rest of the night.

_**Next Morning...**_

Vicious woke up the next morning as she looked at her name on the wall again and she sighed as she put down Jack's knife before she got up and went over to his desk where his other weapons were as she got his explosives before she dressed herself and walked downstairs before she made her way out of the house.

_**Arkham Asylum**_

Jack sat in the cafeteria with his head down, not having touched his food. He was more silent now than he'd ever been in his life since he left Brooke on the street while he was carted away inside this psychological hell hole known as Arkham Asylum.

"Hey remember that psycho Vicious that was in here?" one of the guards asked another. "The one that faked being pregnant to escape?" one guard asked and the other said. "Yeah. Look at this." he said as he brought in a TV and turned on the news.

"Just in, there has been a bout of chaos caused by one Brooke Wayne, or as most know her as Vicious." the reporter started and Jack's eyes wandered up. "Just this morning, Vicious blew up Gotham National Bank. She took no money out of the bank and didn't step foot inside it. There were no reported accomplices and it is now coming in that fifteen are dead because of the explosion and two are in very critical condition. More on this story as it develops." the reporter said before the news switched to the weather and it was time for everyone to go back to their cells.

When Joker got back to his cell after lunch, he sat there thinking about the news and the thought of why Vicious would blow up the bank that he had tried to rob all those months ago kept going through his mind before there was a loud bang heard as the front double doors of Arkham opened and soon there were two guards holding on to Vicious' arms as she walked down the row of cells.

"This isn't where my cell was." she said as she looked at one guard. "We got you a brand new cell. You'll love it, it's right next to your boyfriend." one of the guards said smartly and she kicked him hard in the balls as he the guard went down before the other one grabbed Vicious' other arm and pushed her forward. "Keep walking!" he yelled at her and she rolled her eyes before she started looking in the cells before she neared Joker's and she glared at him. "Jerk." she said to him coldly before she was put into the cell next to his.

Jack sat there and kept quiet. When the guards were gone he heard Vicious through the thin cell walls. "I hate you, J." she said again in that cold deadly voice, but he didn't answer, and him not answering her made her scared and sad at the same time. But it also made her angry and her anger was more than her sadness before the guards came back in a few minutes later and escorted everyone to the rec room. Vicious didn't even look sideways at Joker while they walked down the hall with the others, side by side.

"Why are you here?" he asked her but she kept her mouth shut as she walked to the rec room. She didn't answer him, wanting to give him the silent treatment. Jack sat down at a table of his own and just stared at the lanolium table top.

Vicious glared at him as she went and sat as far away from him as possible which was all the way across the big room at a small white table as she looked to the side, making sure he was out of her vision when she heard the doors shut as the guards left. The whole time Jack didn't move...not once.

After about five minutes of his not coming to speak to her, Vicious' anger died down as her sadness took over and she subtly turned her head to look at him, while pretending to look at something else in the room. Jack was a frozen statue, and then she saw the marks on his arms, and his raw knuckles and bruised hands.

She couldn't take it anymore as she got up and went over to him as she sat down in the chair across from him before she took his hands in hers as she inspected his hands and arms where the marks and scars were. "What did you do?" she asked as she looked at him. "I went a little crazy...after you left." he said. "And what did you do?" she asked again as she held his hands. "You obviously saw the wall..." he said and she nodded. "Yeah, I did." she said. "I know what you did there. But what did you do to your arms and hands, darling?" she asked in a whisper as she kissed his bruised hands lovingly.

Jack finally blinked and had a look as though he were seeing his injuries for the first time. She looked at him, sympathy taking over her features. "You left...and I..." he blinked. "I don't know..." he trailed off.

She quickly moved her chair to sit next to him as she cupped his face in her hands. "J, baby, please don't tell me you cut yourself... The reason I left was because you were such a jerk to me and when I woke up from our fight I saw what I did to you and what you did to me...I was scared so I ran away because I didn't want it to happen again. But I understand why it happened. We have the same temper, which means it's going to flare out of control sometimes to where we want to cause chaos on one another instead of on the world because it's each other we're angry at." she said, letting her feelings out and her realization she came to earlier before she blew up the bank.

Jack was shutting down before her eyes. "You said...you wouldn't leave...you left..." he was becoming like a lost child. She looked at him. "I came back." she told him quietly as she looked at him in confusion and shock as she saw him shutting down. "I hurt you..." he said. "And I hurt you...and I regret it, J...Jack." she said as she looked in his eyes. "And I ran away from you when I didn't want to...I was scared, you said when we first met that I wouldn't be offed like the rest, but I felt like I would be if I stayed... then when I saw you...I knew I had to come back." she said as she rested her forehead against Jack's as she closed her eyes. Jack turned to look at her. "So...you're really here?" he asked. "I'm really here, Jack." she said as she looked at him.

He took her face in his hands and she looked deeply into his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she shook her head and pulled her face away from his hands before she got up from her chair and sat in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck before she gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

"Don't ever leave me again...please." he almost begged. "I swear, Jack, I won't leave you again." she said when they pulled away as she rested her forehead against his. "I want to stay with you always." she said softly. "I think we should either bust out of this place or get them to give us a double cell for the both of us." she said with a seductive smirk. He softly smiled as a guard came. "Hey you two." Vicious blinked at the familiar voice. She raised her head to see who the familiar voice was before she saw the familiar gray eyes of none other than the Ace of Spades himself, only this time his hair was disgused by a shorter lighter brown wig and he had a fake mustache.

Vicious smirked as she turned Jack's head towards Ace. "Well, look who's here, baby. It's our accomplice. Didn't you need information from here anyways?" she asked as she looked at Jack. Ace held his finger to his lips. "Shhhh." he nodded his head towards the cameras. "You didn't do anything about them before you came down here?" she asked. "What are you an amateur?"

"Because we at Arkham know when and where to speak of business." Ace said. "And that would be when and where?" she asked. "First off...not here." he said. "Fine." she said. "One question. We are getting out of here today right?" she asked. "Because I could use a comfortable bed to sleep in with J tonight." she said before she nibbled on Jack's ear a little. Ace merely smiled. "Perhaps." he said as he escorted them to their seperate cells. "Ace, wait, I wanna go with Jack in his cell." she said. "Or at least get us a double cell until later."

"I'm sorry V, I can't do that." he said sympathetically. "Fine." she said in a dark voice, glaring at him, before she walked around her cell all but kicked over her bed in anger. She hadn't been with Joker in what seemed to Vicious like forever and it was killing her that she couldn't be close to him.

She then heard a soft knocking on metal. She smiled when she realized it was Joker. "Yes, J?" she asked, finally a small hint of laughter in her voice. She saw his hand slither through to grasp at the bars of her cell. He grunted as he strained to try and reach her. She smiled as she ran over and reached out for him until their fingers were touching. His hand grasped hers slightly, sending chills through her body. She smiled as she held his hand tightly. "J, I've missed you so much." she said as she looked him in the eyes. "I've missed you, Brooke..." he said softly. She looked at him and she didn't realize that there were tears dropping from her eyes. His eyes were also soaked with unshed tears.

"J, there has to be a way we can be together." she said as she looked around her cell. "Don't worry, I have allies here." he said. "I know. I was the one that recruited them, remember?" she asked as she looked at him. "And you did very well." he said. She smiled. "I'm glad to know that." she said as she scooted closer to the bars and gripped his hand a little more. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand. She smiled as she got as close as she could to her bars as she was able to kiss a little of his hand that was holding hers. Joker's hand gripped hers after she did this. "J..." she said softly as she looked at him. "Joker, I love you." she said. "I love you too." he said softly before retracting his hand. "Sweet dreams." he told her before all went quiet.

Vicious sighed as she looked at him before she stood up and went to her bed as she laid down and tried to go to sleep.

_**Next Morning...**_

Vicious awoke to struggling and a familiar voice shouting. "Get off of me!" it was Ace. She blinked her eyes as she looked at the bars of her cell as she got off of her bed and looked up at what was going on. Joker was then thrown into her cell and Ace into his.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vicious yelled before she just realized that Joker was now with her in her cell as she smiled over at Joker and helped him stand up. Ace groaned from his place on the floor. "I've been caught." he said, then he sighed. "On the top side you are both in the same cell. Plan complete."

"Thanks Ace. I really do appreciate it and for once I'm not being sarcastic." Vicious said as she smiled over at Ace before she looked back to Joker. "Finally." she said as she looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Finally I've got you all to myself again." she said as she kissed and nibbled down on his favorite spot on his neck. He groaned softly. "Not exactly the best time or place to start this, V." He said as he pulled her to him. "That's true. We may need one of those enclosed padded cells." she said as she gently bit down on his neck before she looked around their cell.

"There are always eyes everywhere." Ace said softly as he glanced up to camera. Its blinking red light seemed to be mocking him. "Why does everyone have to be so fucking negative?" Vicious screamed in anger as she let go of Joker and kicked the side bars of the cell where she almost could have kicked Ace in the head if there weren't bars barricading him from her. "I am not being negative...I'm just being cautious." Ace said. She turned a deadly glare on him. "Ace, I just got what I wanted don't piss me off anymore." she said angrily before she sat down on her bed.

She watched as Ace developed a blank expression on his face. He then turned and sat down Indian style and magically made a deck of cards appear from one hand to the other. She heard the cards flicker and then one by one they all disappeared except one. She knew what this card was, and soon realized that Ace was now in his own mind.

Vicious sighed before she looked over at Joker. "Don't worry, he just gets like that sometimes. A default setting if you will when he is in a place like this." Joker sat on the bed. "He goes into his mind and stays there when no one needs him or when he isn't with Mobby." Joker sighed. "Just like how I was."

"That's what you did when I wasn't around?" she asked. "If not worse." he said. "You wanna know what I did?" she asked as she looked at him. "Hmm?" he hummed. "I killed people." she said with a smile. "Took over a house, met Scarecrow-" she started. He looked at her. "Did he touch you?" She looked at him. "Do you really think I would've let him do that?" she asked, just as outraged as he was. "Just making sure." He said as he settled back into the bed. "My God, Jack, I may have been mad at you, but not mad enough to cheat on you." she said as she glared at him a little. "I know." He sighed and pulled her close. She smiled as she crawled into his lap and held him as close as possible. They sat there for what seemed like hours, neither saying a word.

Finally the guards came around when their silence with each other was becoming deafening as they took every inmate for rec time. Vicious looked over at Joker as she held his hand in hers. He held on to her hand as well as they all walked down into the rec room and Vicious took Joker right to the couch that was in the spacious room and once the guards were gone, she smirked at him.

Joker had stayed quiet as he surveyed the room. hardly anyone was in it. Him, V, and Ace along with a few others, but the others wound up being men who were afraid and sat in the far corner. He had forgotten about the rest of the room when he felt a familiar hand lightly gracing over a certain part of him as he looked over at Vicious smirking deviously at him. He licked his dry bare lips. "Tease."

"Can you blame me? It's been a long time." she said as she kissed his shoulder. "Why don't you wear your paint anymore? You know you could just-" she started. "Because I'm not Joker..." he said softly. She looked at him, not sure what to say and wondering if he would continue before a question came into her mind that she couldn't control coming out of her mouth. "Why not?" she asked. "Joker just isn't here. I'm just Jack..." he trailed off. She looked at him as she sat back on the couch, trying to figure out how he had changed so quickly. "When Vicious left, Joker couldn't take it. He lost it, so he just shut down. Leaving me here alone...without you, Brooke...Both of us had never felt so alone, so I finally decided to just come here." he said. "Vicious is still here." she said as she took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm right here. Never again will I be that feeble Brooke." she said seriously. "But I love Brooke..." he said, looking up at her. "Just as you love Jack."

She smiled as she kissed his lips. "I do love you, Jack, but I love Joker too. Both of you are so important to me, I can't bear to lose either one of you." she said as she let go of him and sat back again. "Then stay with me." He said softly as he held her. "Don't leave me." he said. "I told you I was never going to leave you again." she said as she looked up at him. She then felt him put something cold in her hand. She looked up at him. "What-" she started, but he kept her hand closed, not letting her look at it at first. "I want to make things permanent." He said in the mixed voice. Joker was coming back. She smiled as she heard and sensed his Joker side coming back. "J..." she started.

He took his hand away from hers and let her open her hand. She looked at him before she slowly opened her hand and cautiously looked down. Sitting in the palm of her hand was a very simple yet beautiful silver ring with a diamond on top. And it was what the ring stood for that had always been the one thing to frighten her. She channeled her Vicious side though so she wouldn't turn back into her Brooke self as she looked at Joker, not saying a word.

"I'm not like the man your parents wanted you to marry. You know me. You know us." He put the ring on her finger. The cold metal felt nice against her skin as she looked at him. "How did you know that? And by the way it was my brother, my parents were already dead before the arranged marriage came around." she said. "Who do you think killed him?" He said with a Joker smirk. "You killed him?" she asked with a smirk identical to his. "How did you even know about my life after you left it when I was, what, 15?" she asked. "I was sort of...keeping an eye on you up until your supposed disappearence. Hence why I was so shocked that you were you when I found out." he said. "Why didn't you just come to see me everyday or you could've done what I asked you to and taken me with you." she said.

"For that exact reason." he said. "You weren't ready. You wouldn't have been able to survive if you hadn't spent the time as the underground fighter." he said. "You know, before I had my weapons, I was about raped every day from every piece of scum in that place, don't you? Luckily, I had the one weapon I was born with. A really hard kick." she said with a smirk. "I didn't know that part." he said. "Yeah. I didn't want to think about it, so I didn't tell you." she said. He held her tighter. "You have me now." he said. "I know I do...and it'll be for the rest of time." she said as she looked at him and smiled. "So you are saying yes?" he asked. "Do you have to ask?" she asked him with a smirk. He kissed her and smiled. She smiled as she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Congratulations to both of you." Ace said as he looked at the two of them. Vicious looked over at him. "Thank you." she said before she smiled when she looked back at at Joker. Ace then flicked a card at Joker, who caught it. On the card was a massive red heart with two lovers on it. Both had painted red smiles. Vicious looked at the card and smiled at him before she smiled at Ace. "Thanks for the wedding present." she said with a smirk. Ace just nodded before turning his attention back to his cards.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Vicious asked Joker as she pushed him down on the couch on his back and crawled on top of him. "Ohhh AAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE!" He said. Vicious giggled as she kissed down Joker's neck. "Mmmm, I missed that the most." she moaned in his ear. "Ace, would you be-_ah_ a dear and do the ceremony." Ace looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "That's my evil genius." she said with a smirk.

"All those present, do you deny these two their happiness? And if you do, be prepared to get your ass killed." Ace said.

Vicious smiled. "Oh, this is going to be a beautiful wedding, but I want your paint back on your face. We'll take it off together later." she said with a seductive and evil smirk as Vicious stood up from the couch and Joker stood up as well. Joker walked over to art section and immediately began painting his face and once he was done he looked so menacing once again.

"Wish there was a dress I could wear maybe with some nice red blood stains all over the skirt of it...I guess I'll have to wait." she said as she made her way over to Joker.

"Do you Joker take Vicious as your lawfully wedded partner in madness and crime?" Ace began. "With all the chaos and burning rage in my body." Joker said with that infamous smile of his. "Vicious, same question." He asked as he fiddled with his cards. "You're damn straight I do." she said with her own evil smirk as she looked up at Joker.

"Joker, say your bit." Ace said.

"In all my life i never had a partner like you. You are evil and cunning just like me." Joker started. Vicious smiled as she looked at him. "Mhm..." she hummed seductively. "As long as you are with me there will always be madness." he finished.

Vicious smiled as she listened to Joker's vows. "Babe, that was beautiful...however, I vow to always perform the most wicked chaos we can together until we blow up the world together and watch it burn into nothing." she said.

_I bet she will., _Joker thought.

"Alright. Joker you may now kiss your Vicious." Ace said as Joker pulled Vicious to him and the two embraced and kissed roughly and passionately. "And break up the PDA Guards are coming." Ace said.

"Don't you have one more thing to pronounce?" Vicious asked when they pulled away and Ace looked at Joker, and he gave Ace a death glare before Ace nodded. "Oh right. I now pronounce you the King and Queen of Chaos." he said and Vicious smirked as she nipped Joker's neck softly before she looked at him. "I like it." she said.

"Alright you lot back into your cells." the guard said as he entered the rec room.

"This has been the best rec time I've ever spent." Vicious said, smiling as she and Joker exited first. "Wish there was some blood they could throw or maybe some bombs to set off for celebratory reasons." she said. "Oh I know." he said. Vicious smirked as she and Joker walked off to their new double cell.


	10. Break Out

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Vicous/Brooke Wayne and Sami only owns her OCs Ace and Mobby/Kyle Valentine

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13! Much love, Sami!

And again me and Sami would appreciate one review before we put out our next chapter! Thanks very much!

Oh and please make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. We really need your opinion on that in a review for sure with at least a yes or no. Thank you!

_**That Night...**_

Joker and Vicious lay on the small cot together in utter, but blissful, silence.

She smiled when the lights were turned off for the night and the only light that was available was the light from the window outside of the cells. Vicious smiled as she looked up at Joker as she rubbed his chest softly. He moaned softly as he took her hand in his. She smiled and held his hand before her free hand wandered so torturously slowly down his chest and to the pants of his jumpsuit he and the others were forced to wear.

He jumped slightly and his hips bucked under her touch. She smirked seductively as she looked at him. "It's been way too long, J." she whispered to him. "It's just too bad we're stuck here and I don't want those damn guards coming to ruin our fun." she said in that sinfully innocent voice she used to seduce him as she slowly crawled on top of him as her hand that was holding his played softly with his hand while she ran her fingers through his hair gently with her free hand.

"When we get out of here, I will ravish you. I promise." he moaned softly as her hands played with his hair. "Mmmm, good. You have no idea how bad I want you, J." she said in that dark and seductive tone as she settled her area against his. "I can tell." he said. She smirked as she laid down on him and nibbled on his neck a little less than gently. He moaned softly for her. "I missed you." She moaned softly as well as she kissed his lips. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, J. But now we're King and Queen of Chaos." she said with a smirk. "Yes we are." he kissed her deep and hard. She moaned as she kissed him back just as deeply and hard.

"I can't wait till we get out of here." he said. "Neither can I." she said softly. "When we get out we will cause all the havoc and chaos we want." he said. _Anything she wants., _he thought. "But first after we get out of here, we'll have to get rid of this terrible burning urge for one another. We'll let Ace get us some weapons though while we're busy." she smiled as she kissed him deeply and hard again before she pulled away and the two gave into their exhaustion as they went to sleep.

_**Next Morning...**_

Vicious awoke and saw Joker still sound asleep. She smiled up at him as she nibbled on his sensitive spot on his neck, not able to help herself. He moaned in his sleep and cuddled his face to her. She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. Joker woke up and held her against him, kissing her back. She smiled as she held him as she kissed him deeper and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't leave me ever again." he said against her lips. "Never." she said against his lips as she wrapped one leg around his waist. Joker held her close, as close as he possibly could. She smiled as she held him as close and as tight as she could as she rested her head on his chest. His heart softly beating in her ear, lulling her into a comfortable and restful state. She smiled as the two rested in a comfortable silence before a guard came to collect everyone.

"You can tell us to come on all you want, we're not movin." Vicious said. "Now why would I do that?" Vicious and Joker's eyes snapped open at the deep familiar voice. They sat up and saw Doc disguised as a guard. He winked at them and walked over to Ace and gave him something before walking away.

"Wow, I haven't seen him in a long time." she said before she looked over at Ace. "What did he give you?" she asked. His hands gripped a playing card. "I think I know which card that is." she said softly as she laid down with Joker again.

Ace looked up at them and flipped the card over...The Queen of Spades.

"Yeah, that's the one I thought." she said. "She's coming..." Ace said in a deadly motioned voice. "And she's coming with vengeance."

"You don't sound very excited. You sound-" she started. Ace flashed her a look and she sent him a glare just as dark. She saw the fear within him surface for a moment before hiding it once again and Vicious smirked as she looked over at Joker, but he held no such smirk, his emotions mirrored Ace's. _This will not end well., _he thought.

Vicious's smirk faded when she felt the vibes from both Joker and Ace. They clearly knew something she didn't. "J, what aren't you telling me?" she asked. "Mobby only used the Queen once before. And that was when Ace was taken away for the first time. She became vengeful...deadly...a predator." he said. "Oh." she said softly. "So when will the Dark Queen get here?" she asked. "She's already here." their heads snapped up at the voice.

Vicious smirked as she saw Ace stand up instantly and she stood as well. Ace gripped the bars tightly as he stared at the darkened and blank expression on her face. She had blood splattered on her face, her hand stained crimson. She walked over to their cells and opened them. As soon as she opened Ace's door he came out and pulled her to him.

"My Queen...My love..." He whispered to her. "My most valuable treasure." he whispered before he kissed her passionately. Her blood stained hands cupped his face. "Later Ace. We must get out of here." She looked at Joker. "Doc can only distract and mislead them for so long." she said and Vicious looked over at Joker as she held her hand out to help him up. "Come King of Chaos." she said.

Mobby led them out of the cell block, it was rather quiet due to how early it was in the morning. But they all knew that it wouldn't remain that way for long. "Come on, let's get going." Vicious said softly as she held Joker's hand in hers. Mobby was trailing behind, covering them, when all of a sudden the halls were filled with her scream. She fell to her knees, back arched, and her face flooded with pain.

"Mobby!" Ace yelled as he pushed through Joker and Vicious as he got on his knees to face Mobby. She clutched her stomach, Ace ripped open her vest and saw her shirt stained crimson now. Mobby turned her head and saw guards coming. She pushed him away and pulled out her gun and started shooting. "GO!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" He yelled. "We'll come back for her! Just come on, Ace!" Vicious yelled at him. Mobby stood and pulled out another gun to shoot but cried out again as she was shot while trying to follow them. Ace tried to run back and help her, but Joker pulled him away and pushed him out the door before he and Vicious followed.

"MOBBY!" He cried out as she was shot again before she ducked behind a corner. He tried to run after her, but was stopped by Joker. "LET ME GO!" He grunted as Joker held onto him. "KYLE VALENTINE!" Ace yelled out in agonizing pain. Her eyes met his and offered him a soft smile as the gun fire ran out.

"I'LL COME BACK TO YOU, MY QUEEN. I SWEAR IT ON MY LIFE!" Ace yelled. "I love you." she mouthed to him before she took up shooting again. The wall where she was sitting was drenched in blood...her blood. "I love you, my Valentine. I will return for you and rescue you from your horrid prison." she said. Joker finally got him out as he kept trying to struggle. Tears of fear and heartbreak drenched his face. "NO!" He cried out as the last thing he saw was her being shot again. "She'll be fine, Ace!" Vicious screamed at him. "It's Mobby!"

He cried out and slammed his fists into the wall once they were safe. His whole body started convulsing as his breath became ragged and labored. Joker couldn't help but lose his sanity again as he pushed Ace into the wall. "MOBBY WILL BE FINE! SHE CAN HANDLE ANYTHING AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN, YOU BETTER START ACTING LIKE THE CHAOTIC CRIMINAL YOU ARE AND START DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT EXCEPT CRYING LIKE A DAMN KID!" Joker yelled and Vicious smirked at him.

A horse like sound came from Ace. Soon followed by a soft chuckle...then a deep dark laugh. Vicious had heard it before, she backed up to Joker as they watched what seemed like Dr. Jekyll changing into Mr. Hyde.

"What the hell is he doing?" she asked Joker as she looked at Ace. "Ace's dark side." Joker said. She looked at him. "What are we supposed to do? Watch him morph?" she asked. "It's unstoppable." He was then cut off by a much louder and more demonic laugh before all went quiet. "He's very...very protective of Mobby to the point if she is hurt and he can't save her this happens."

_I wonder if J is that protective of me., _she couldn't help but think as she watched Ace.

Ace's back straightened and he cracked his neck as he stood up to his full height.

"Gonna stop being a bitch now?" Vicious asked smartly. His head turned and the look in his eyes made her instantly regret her statement. They were cold and evil much more than she had ever seen in Joker's eyes. It was as though the devil himself had just possessed Ace.

"J.." she said as she held Joker's hands in hers. "Hello...Spade." Joker said and a dark and sinister smirk formed on Ace's face as he heard the name.

Vicious found herself hiding behind Joker as she held on to him. _Who is Spade?, _she asked herself in her head as the two men smirked at each other. Joker seemed to hear her question and gave her an answer. "Spade is just what we call Ace when he gets like this. It's still the same man just a slightly altered personality."

"I see...twisted." she said as she rested her chin on Joker's shoulder.

Ace looked back over his shoulder. He so desperately wanted to run back into the asylum.

As they were running across the street to get back to the hideout, Vicious pushed Ace on to the sidewalk before she ran across the street with Ace and Joker. "What was that for?" he growled at her as he got up. "You idiot! While you were looking back at the asylum, while you were running, there happened to be a fucking truck coming near you. You're lucky I didn't let it run your ass over!" she yelled at him.

He glared at her as he walked up the pathway. "Ass." she said clearly as she walked beside Joker. "Better watch it." Ace said. "Yeah, or what? You can't do anything to me." she snapped at him before she looked at Joker. "Wanna bet on that Brooke?" Ace said without any emotion. "I am not one to be messed with right now."

Vicious glared daggers at him before her anger snapped as she went for his throat before Joker pulled her away from him before she could do it. "Best not," was all Joker said. _Wouldn't want her dead.,_ he thought.

"Some defense you're showing for me." she said coldly as she pushed herself out of his arms as she stalked up the pathway in front of both of them. "I just saved your life." he said. "Sure." she said darkly as she walked a little quicker ahead of them until she got to both of the houses and went inside her and Joker's as she slammed the door shut when she stepped inside before Joker came in after her.

"You are not comprehending what pushing him in the state he's in could do." Joker said, but she didn't answer him as she tore off her jumpsuit and walked upstairs, completely undressed. "LISTEN!" he had her prinned against the wall. She glared at him. "I know what he could do to me. But did you ever think that maybe I want him to hurt me?" she asked. "Because if so you can get that out of your head right now." she said with a smirk. "You have no idea what he is capable of." Joker's voice grew dark. "He is far worse than I am." he said. "Fine. I won't talk to him. Are you happy now?" she asked as she kept her glare on him.

"I want you to understand! Before I met him he was known as Gotham's version of Jack the Ripper." He panted. "Before he met me, he was out of control. He did things I've never done nor never could do. Mobby and I helped him." he said and she nodded as she looked at him. "I don't want you getting hurt. He can't control himself when he is like this." He placed his forehead to hers. "Like I said, I won't talk to him." she said. "Until he returns to his normal self." he said. "Maybe even after that too." she said. Joker nodded "If he was himself he wouldn't have done that. He's exactly like me when I lose you." He said softly.

"He is? Even with the bitch-crying he does?" she asked softly. "Almost identical." he said. "J..." she said softly as she looked at him with a small smile. "I lost it just as bad as he did. You can't help it when you see what he did today. And it happens to the person you love." he said. "That's true." she said. "When did I turn into such a mush?" He asked himself as he pulled away from her. "I was wondering the exact same thing. Where did my hot tough insane chaotic criminal go?" she asked seriously. "Oh he's here just, slowly melting into a human." Joker ruffled his blond hair and sighed. "Oh, baby, we can't let that happen." she said before she smirked evilly. "I think I can bring him back, come on." she said as she led him upstairs.

He followed her into their bedroom and sighed before pulling her to him and kissing her. She smiled and decided the only way to get the old Joker back was to do what he hated her to do most, which was to make him wait, so she smirked and pulled away. "No, no, gotta wait." she said as she smirked and stayed close to him but kept her most sensitive places away from me as best as she could as she started to slowly undress him.

He growled deep enough for it to resonate in his chest. _Damn this woman., _he thought.

She smirked as she tore his vest and shirt off before she got to her knees as she unbuttoned his button on his pants and very slowly unzipped him. Joker fell back against the wall and growled again as he felt her mouth on him. "Damn it woman!"

"Suck it up, big baby." she said with a smirk as she could practically feel him going back into his Joker stage as she slowly pulled his pants down as slowly as she possibly could. "Don't call me that." He said in that gravely handsome voice of his. "Or what?" she challenged as she ripped his boxers off of him.

_Why did she ask that?, _he thought with a devilish smirk before it was replaced by a staggering gasp of pleasure. His head fell back and hit the wall as his eyes rolled up in his head. His fingernails dug into the wall as his teeth clenched and he groaned and growled. She smiled as she pleasured him slowly with her mouth to morph him further.

She heard a slight stratching sound as his now longer nails dug in so hard he was tearing at the paint. He banged his head agaisnt he wall as he tried to retain control. She pulled away from him. "Let it go, baby. Just lose all control just like you used to. Remember?" she said in that sinfully soft voice he could never resist before she put her mouth back around him again. She delighted in hearing his gasping moans as he became further and further to losing it. His nails had dug lines into the wall. His growling had become uncontrollable. _Oh you've asked for it., _he screamed in his head. She smirked as she could feel him getting closer as she bit down hard on him.

"GAH!" He cried out before he took hold of a handful of her hair. She smirked as she looked up at him after she licked him slowly and let go of him. "Has my Joker come back?" she asked in that darkly Vicious tone of hers.

He jerked her up off of her knees and slammed her into the wall. "What do you think?" He asked before he bit her breast, causing her to cry out. "Definitely back." she said in a breath. He plunged two of his fingers inside of her and began to rapidly finger her. _Mmmmmmm it's good to be back., _he thought.

She screamed as her head banged back into the wall as she spread her legs and raised her hips and dug her hands in his hair. Joker kept biting her sensually as well as rough as his fingers kept working her to a mess of screams and moans. "Bed, J." she moaned out. _And she will get what she wants., _He thought as he took her by a handful of hair and led her over to the bed before pushing her onto it.

She couldn't help but moan as she felt the hard tug on her hair he gave her and couldn't help but be aroused as she landed on the bed and smirked up at him. Joker practically ripped the rest of the orange jumpsuit off of his body. _She's so asked for this., _he thought.

"What are you gonna do to me, Joker? Hmm?" she asked teasingly as she smirked evilly again and her smirk reminded him of his own trademark smirk. He grabbed her hair again forcing her neck to arch, allowing him full access to her neck. She moaned as she grabbed on to his shoulders before she pushed him down on his back as she placed herself on top of him, teasing him by putting her area closer and closer to his before she took her area away and smirked at him.

He took her wrists and pinned them behind her back as she sat atop of him. _She can't have me that easily., _he thought. She smirked as she looked at him. "Are you gonna make me work, J?" she asked in a cute submissive sort of way._ Oh the ideas., _He thought as he sat up keeping her hands pinned. "What do you think?" he used his free hand to massage her clit. "I'm going to make you BEG!" He flipped her over and began to devour her.

"Oh, baby, we'll see about that. Don't you remember how long it took last time?" she asked through her loud uncontrollable moans. He smirked as he bit her thighs. "Yes, but you have been denied for so long by me. You will be begging in a matter of minutes." He lapped at her with his tongue again, sending her into a fit of moans again. "JOKER!" she screamed in pleasure. But he kept going, he would not stop till she begged for him. _If she only gave in., _he thought wickedly.

But Joker knew his Vicious and she wasn't one to quickly give in even if she was extremely sex-hungry, she was way too stubborn and he couldn't help but have his Jack side wonder about what if they had children with her stubbornness one day.

"Quit being so stubborn," She heard the soft spoken voice of Jack against her skin. She looked down at him and got an idea when she felt him lick her again she screamed out. "Oh, please, baby, please, please, please take me!" she begged. "Mmmmmm, that's more like it." He heard Joker's voice back and it made her melt and want him even more, but he kept licking at her and added two fingers into her hitting her G-Spot. "Oh God, yes! That's what I want!" she screamed.

Soon his tongue went into her licking on her g-spot so much she couldn't take it anymore as she screamed out in utter bliss and ecstasy. "JOKER! I CAN'T TAKE IT! TAKE ME NOW, RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. "Say please." He growled out. "Please, please..." she smirked as she closed her eyes and begged again. "Please Master J! Take me now!" she screamed.

_Mmmmm God what she does to me., _He thought as he crawled on top of her and plunged himself into her before laying completely on her. Their arms wrapped around one another as he thrust into her hard and fast. She moaned and gripped on to his back as she couldn't help but yell and moan her pleasure out. "Mmmmmm Master, I love the sound of that." he growled out in her ear as he increased his speed. "Mmmm, I couldn't help it." she hummed in his ear as she met his speed. He growled and groaned as she tightened around him, earning a stuttered gasp from him as she did. "Mmmmmm, Vicious!"

Her head snapped back as she heard him yell her name as she took a breath as she yelled out for him again. "Joker, baby!" she yelled. He bit her neck and pulled her hair, making her cry out again. "Mmm!" she moaned and cried out his name again before Joker plunged into her once again hard and fast just like before as the two were reaching their peak higher and higher before both screamed out their releases as he pulled out and laid beside her.

The two were catching their breath as she breathed out and kissed his chest and rested her head down on his chest before she smirked once she had caught her breath and surprised him as she straddled his lap and then ventured her way down him as she kissed from his lips and then kept kissing where ever she could as she made her way down to his once again hard member.

He moaned and his hips bucked under her touch. "Look at you go." he muttered breathlessly to her. She smiled as she licked his tip again. "Mmm and watch me work, Mister J." she said seductively as she nibbled and sucked down on him. "Mmmmmmmmm Puddin' you are-" but he was cut off by a stuttered moan to where he couldn't finish his sentence. She smirked as she bit down before she licked him completely when he had released again. "I'm what, Mr. J?" she asked innocently but also seductively. His breath was ragged, but he managed to get out one word. "Amazing."

"Glad to know I did my job right." she said as she kissed up his member and back towards him as she gently laid on top of him again. "By the way I have something that is yours." He said softly. "What is it?" she asked just as softly as she looked up at him and softly ran her hands along his chest playfully. She felt a cold bit of metal running up her back and then it came in front of her face. "My locket!" She cried happily. "Baby, I thought for sure you would've probably wanted to get rid of that thing after I left." she said as she grabbed the charm of her locket and smiled before she looked up at Joker and smiled.

"Why would I?" he asked. "Well at the time I thought that I thought you would've been angry at me for leaving so you would've tried to get rid of anything I left behind. That was all I left behind of mine though." she said softly. "It was the only thing I had of yours." He said softly. _The only thing that meant anything., _he thought.

"You know I'm never gonna leave you again." she said as she kissed his lips softly. "And I'll keep this with me every second of every day just like before." she said. "You better." He growled out in her ear. She smirked. "Mmm, there's my Joker."

He bit her neck rather hard, but still sensually. "Definitely my Joker." she moaned softly as she rested on top of him again and kissed his chest softly. "It's been a loooooonnnnnggggg day." He pulled her against him. She smiled. "Very true. And it's nice to end it with a loooonnnggg session." she winked as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

_Mmmmmm long session indeed., _He thought before another though drift into his mind. "V," She heard the soft voice come from him. "Yeah, J?" she asked as she smiled up at him. "It's Jack, sweetheart." He said softly. "Will you marry me for real?" he asked. She smiled up at him. "Jack, seriously." she said, smiling. "We got married in Arkham..well Joker and Vicious did." she said. "Yes, but I mean for _real_, a _real _wedding." he said. "Really Jack?" she asked as she looked at him.

Jack got up off of the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"Jack..." she trailed off as she looked at him. "Brooke Wayne, Vicious, please." He took her hand in his. "Please marry me for real."

She looked down at Jack and then her ring, trying to push past her fear of marriage as she stared at him, trying to find her voice.

"You know me, and you know Joker," He said to her. "Remember what I told you before? Back in Arkham?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes." she said softly before she spoke up a little more. "Yes, Jack, Joker, I will marry you. As both Vicious and...Brooke." she said. He stood and kissed her before he crawled back into bed with her. She smiled as she pulled his face to hers again as she kissed him while she straddled his hips once more.

Jack pulled the blankets over them as they kissed, soon cuddling together. "Jack, I love you." she said. "When will we get married?" she asked. "Whenever you want." he said. "As soon as Mobby gets out. I wanna get married then." she said. "I think she'd kill us if we didn't have her in the wedding." she said. "Agreed." He pulled her to him as close as he could and within minutes they were asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Alright so me and Sami wanted to throw a little idea out there to you that you can either review us your opinion on the chapter and the idea or you can message me about the idea whether you like it or not. So the idea is that we'll finish this story (probably not for a while yet so don't worry there's still more Vicious and Joker coming!) but we'll also make an alternative type of story where we will chronicle Brooke's life before, during, and after she became Vicious...and that's all I can tell you until we get the details worked out and so I don't spoil the surprise of how she will be meeting Joker. Just let us know your opinions! Thanks much!


	11. Kids?

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami only owns her OCs Ace and Mobby/Kyle Valentine

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Morning came and the house was quiet. Joker and Vicious were slowly waking up. Vicious sighed as she woke up and kissed Joker's chest softly. "Morning," she said softly as she sat up and stretched. She pulled her robe on and went down stairs to make herself some breakfast.

As she was finishing making her breakfast a few thoughts went through her head. _What if this becomes routine with you? Sticking to just one guy., _she thought before another came into her head. _But the guy is Joker and we love him so much., _she thought before yet another thought went through her head. _We always keep moving though, just like it was in the Narrows. When it got too routine like this we always ran off for another guy. That's what we should do now. Run., _the thought went through her head and she tried to get rid of her clashing thoughts.

_No not this time., _she thought when she glanced at her locket and then her ring. _I can't leave now. I won't leave., _she thought to put an end to her thoughts for a while as she sat down at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast.

She sighed heavily as she drank her coffee. The house was too quiet. She started to wonder what Joker was doing upstairs, if he was still sleeping or not.

_Oh my God, are you seriously thinking about...kids?, _her evil thoughts came to her and she sighed heavily again as she closed her eyes tightly.

_No I'm not._

_Don't lie to me._

_Alright, I am, but I don't know why._

_You are in love, and going to be married._

_Stop putting ideas in her head! She doesn't need kids!_

Vicous shook her head shaking the voices free to shut them up. She sighed heavily and slumped back into the chair.

The creaking of stairs was heard and Joker came down in just his pants. He saw Vicious sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I think I'm going through a really early mid-life crisis." she said through her hands. _An early mid-life crisis?, _he thought. "How?" he asked.

"Because I keep getting these fucking thoughts in my head about things I've never even thought about thinking about." she said as she groaned and pulled her hands away from her face before she looked at Joker and he saw tear stains marking her face. "Thoughts about what?" He asked as he came and sat in front of her. "You promise not to laugh?" she asked. "Promise." he said. "I just got into thinking about how empty this house is with just us and how quiet it is and I've been thinking about..." she trailed off, not sure if she could say it or not. "Thinking about what?" he pushed. She looked at him so she could see his reaction, both of his sides. "Kids." she said.

_Kids?, _he thought as he continued to look at her. She looked at him. "Well?" she challenged. "I've never thought about kids. I don't think I would make a good father, I mean look at me." he said. "Yeah I don't think I'd make a good mother. I mean, babe, look at our life. It's not exactly kid-friendly." she said. "I don't even know why I'm thinking about it. It just literally popped into my head about twenty minutes ago for the first time in my life. I mean even when I was a kid I never wanted to be a parent." she said. Joker shrugged and held her hands in his. Suddenly the doors burst open and Ace stormed in. "You need to see this." He said as he turned on the news.

"There's another reason we can't have kids." she muttered to him before Vicious and Joker both went over to the big screen in the living room as Ace turned on the news.

"Here we stand as we look upon Arkham Asylum, now engulfed in flames. Nothing is known about what has caused the fire, but there is some speculation as to have been caused by a one of the newest inmates, who was injured in a shoot out just a day ago after helping three other inmates escape." The reporter on the TV said as the Asylum burned in the background.

"You said you were gonna let me do that!" Vicious yelled at Joker as she looked at him. "Didn't we tell her that too!"

"V, quiet." Joker said as they turned back their attention back to the news.

"Just reported in, the suspect of the fire has disappeared. No one can find them. They have combed all over the Asylum, but there is no sign of the suspect. The police say that possibly due to their injuries, without continuous medical attention, it is likely that they could die before getting help."

Ace sunk to his knees. Vicious' evil side was still showing as she said. "That's what you get when you steal my idea." she muttered. "Even though Mobby's probably alive, she knows how to heal herself. She's probably on her way here now." she said as she sat down on the couch. Joker's face fell when he heard that Mobby could possibly have died. He was always close to her in a strictly platonic friendly way and it hurt him to know that she could possibly not be coming back.

Ace turned to look at Vicious. "How can you say shit like that? She is your friend don't you care?" he asked furiously. "I would if it were true. You know her, she can heal herself and anyone else, and like I said she's probably alive anyways." Vicious said.

"Joker we have to find her." Ace said as he stood by him. "We have to find her now."

Joker looked over at Vicious and she looked over at him. "What?" she asked. Ace looked at her again. "All this over a stupid burning of a building? I never thought you of all people to be so petty and pathetic, Vicious. I thought better of you, but obviously I was wrong!" he said harshly.

"Fine. Go save her. Go to her rescue, I'll stay here when she comes back on her own." she said as she walked out of the living room. "Vicious enough!" Joker yelled at her. "Mobby is a vital part of this team and you will show her respect! She has been here far longer than you!" Joker then turned to Ace. "Watch your mouth, eh, ripper?" He said to him in the same dark voice. "When she's in a full Vicious mode she can't control what she says sometimes. So you gotta be patient with her." he said quietly before he walked off to find Vicious.

"V, what is wrong with you? All this over a fucking building, really?" he said once he caught up to her. "You said I could do it and no it is not just over a freakin building." she snapped at him. "Well I forgot when we were trying to escape now please enlighten me!" He roared back at her. "Why don't you figure it out for yourself!" she yelled before she stormed upstairs and slammed their bedroom door shut as she sat on the bed.

Joker burst in, making her jump. "Look, I don't know what is going on. All I know is that you have never been this uncaring towards Mobby. She has done everything for you and now all of a sudden you don't give a shit whether she lives or dies! NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" He screamed at her, his patience wearing increasingly thin with her.

She glared at him as she laid down against the pillows, not saying a word.

_Maybe she is pregnant. Maybe that's why she's been thinking about kids and she just doesn't know it., _his thoughts started roaming around the possibilites of Vicious' strange new attitude.

"Brooke Elizabeth Wayne!" He snapped before yanking her up to look at him. He gave her the harshest glare he had ever given her, and it frightened her. "Tell me right now. My patience is slim to none with your bullshit today. I'm not a fucking psychic!"

"I'll tell you one more time, Jack Napier, I. DON'T. KNOW!" She screamed. "AND I DON"T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! You know there is something wrong now I want you to cool your jets and think on it while I go and find my SISTER!" He shouted before realizing what he had said. "I mean my partner." He grabbed his coat and stormed out.

"She can't be his sister. No way. She doesn't look anything like him." she said, thinking out loud as she sat down, confused, on the bed. She herself couldn't believe how harsh she had been to Mobby, that woman practically did everything for her when she first came to live with Joker.

Her earlier thoughts came to her and she sighed as she got up and went into the bathroom where there were some pregnancy tests under the sink as she took one out before she took the test and then had to wait three long agonizing minutes.

"Even if it says positive there are times where these things give you false positives. They aren't exactly accurate." She told herself. "But it's not like I can go to a doctor to find out if the positive is true or false." she said.

Finally the three minutes were up and she looked at the test. She sighed as she looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the + sign.

"Oh. My. God." she said, panicked. She shook her head and threw it away. "No, no way False positive." she said. "Please let it be a false positive." she said. She walked out into the bedroom and sat on her bed and waited for Joker to come back. She needed to apologize, she needed to.

Hours later J finally came home and by the time he was home, she was asleep on his side of the bed. He saw her and shook his head before waking her up. She opened her eyes and stood up on the bed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that, I'm so so so sorry." she said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's fine." he said as he held her. "No, baby, it's not. I didn't even care about my best friend. She's done everything, and I'm so sorry, really baby. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked as she kissed his forehead and his cheeks and the rest of his face. "V, I've already forgiven you, but I'm still upset." he said. "I'm sorry. Is she alive? Did she make it?" she asked. "We haven't found her yet. Ace is beside himself." Joker said sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry, baby. You want me to go and look with you?" she asked as she looked at him. "I don't know if we can find her right now. It's too dark." he seemed to be giving up without even knowing he was. She looked at him. "Joker, don't you make me smack some sense into you." she said.

He smiled half way and pulled her closer to him. "What's with the smile?" she asked with an adorable little pout on her face. "You're caring again." he said. "Of course, baby. You know I took a pregnancy test today." she said softly. He looked at her wide eyed. "And?"

"It said...positive. But I really hope it's a false positive." she said. "I would hope so too. We really don't have a healthy or sane environment for a child." he said. "No kidding." she said, smiling. "I think I'm gonna try the test again though. Just to make sure." she said. Joker nodded before holding her to him.

"J..." she said softly. He kissed her cheek and sighed. "What if-" she started. "If you are, then all four of us, will help each other." Joker took her by the hand and they went downstairs. "I don't wanna be pregnant. Not only are we in an unsafe and unsane environment we're two unsafe and unsane people." she said before the two saw Ace holding his head in his hands and slightly rocking back and forth. "We will figure it out, V." He kissed her forehead softly. She sighed softly before the two entered the living room. "Do you even know what a doorbell is?" she asked. Ace didn't answer, his hands were turning white at the grip he had on his head.

Vicious smirked. "You know I may be pregnant." she said out of nowhere. "Con-fucking-gratulations." he said. "Ah, shut up." she said. Ace sighed heavily and stood up quickly before stomping off into the back to find the alcohol. Once he got there he didn't pay attention to the sound of the back door opening. Until...

"Ace." He heard a raspy and almost breathless voice. He turned around and thought he was dreaming. "My queen please do not play tricks on me." he said. Her breath hitched in her throat before her eyes glazed over and her legs gave out beneath her. He quickly caught her before she could hit the ground as he sat her down at the table in the kitchen. "JACK!" He yelled as he tried to awaken her.

Joker and Vicious quickly ran into the kitchen and immediately Vicious walked over to wet a washrag with cold water as cold as she could get the water before she went over to Mobby and put the rag on her face. "She's burning up, and those damned Arkham doctors don't know a thing." He said when he removed her clothing to reveal shotty bandaging and cleaning of Mobby's wounds. "Where's her medical bag?" Vicious asked.

"In her room." Ace said. "Please wake up." he said to Mobby.

Vicious walked out of the house as she went towards Ace and Mobby's house as she walked in and went up to Mobby's room and immediately found Mobby's bag as she grabbed it and walked out of the house before joining Joker and Ace back at the bigger home as she got a few things out and cleanly helped Mobby's wounds. Ace quickly worked to clean all the bullet wounds. The solution burned Mobby, making her unconsciously moan in pain. "Don't worry, love, we're helping you." Ace said. He quickly cleaned the wounds and then worked to bandage them.

"I'm gonna go take the test again." Vicious said as she walked into the living room and made her way upstairs.

Mobby finally fell completely unconcious once Ace finished. "What do I do?" Ace asked as he looked up at Joker. His eyes wandered to the stairs as he watched Vicious going up. "Just keep her here. Don't move her till later. Keep her comfortable." He said as he went to follow Vicious.

Ace looked at Joker in confusion before he sighed as he looked down at Mobby before he picked her up gently and took her to one of the downstairs guest bedrooms as he stayed in there with her, trying to rest behind her on the bed as he held her hand.

Upstairs Vicious anxiously waited. "Vicious." she heard Joker's voice as he came up the stairs and neared their bedroom. "In here, J." she said, not hiding her anxiety. He sighed as he walked in and sat on the side of the tub.

"One more minute I have to wait." she said as she sighed. "I really don't wanna be a parent, J." she said. "Neither do I, V. I'm not cut out for being a parent. God knows I wanted nothing to do with mine as a kid." he said. "Neither did I...you know I've been thinking about what you accidentally said earlier...about Mobby being your sister-" she started. Joker looked at her. "No, I didn't." He was clearly trying to deny it. She looked at him. "Fine. You know you're right you were definitely not meant to be a parent, you blow up cities and put phones in guys' stomachs-" she started, trying not to laugh. Joker sighed and laid his head in his hands. "What is with you, J?" she asked as she rubbed his back.

"She's my half sister." He said bluntly in a soft voice. She looked at him. "She is?" she asked in disbelief. "We were seporated as children. I was 7, she was 2. Probably doesn't even know or remember." he said. "How could she not remember? She's around you all the time, she must-" she started. "I was child and I didn't have these," he gestured to his scars. "Her real name is Samantha Jane. When she was 2 years old she was put with that sick bastard and his wife. While I went into my own abusive family." he said. "Why were you seperated?" she asked.

"Our real parents, they were kind, caring people, they were murdered before us. Sam and I hid in the closet in my room. I kept her ears covered while I listened to them being murdered. The police found us three days later and we were put into the foster care." he said. "Oh...baby, I'm so sorry." she said softly. "We were together for about a month in an orphanage and then they took her away." he said as his face grew solemn while his voice became sorrowful. "How did you find each other again?" she asked. "After she killed her foster father." he said. "Nice." she said softly.

He sighed heavily again. "But she doesn't know who I am." he said. "Baby, you have to tell her when she wakes up. You have to explain what happened." she said. "No," He shook his head. "She's better not knowing. She probably doesn't even remember."

"Ok, if you're sure." she said before the timer went off and she looked at Joker. "Here we go..." she trailed off as she took a deep breath and stood up. She looked at the tab and it read 'Negative'.

"Thank God." she sighed. "Negative." she said as she smiled at Joker. He smiled at her before kissing her forehead. She smiled as she smirked and pushed him against the wall as she kissed his lips roughly and passionately. "Woah, woah, slow down." He said as he pushed her away slightly. "As much as I would love to, babe, we have both had a very long and emotional day. You need your rest." he said. "Mmm, fine. Suit yourself." she said as she grabbed him before she smirked and let go as she turned around and stripped off her clothes one by one as she walked out of the bathroom.

He groaned before running and jumping into the bed. She laughed as he bounced slightly before settling into the bed. She smirked and got into bed next to him, completely bare. "Night, night, Mister J." she said cutely before she turned over with her back facing him. "Nighty Night, Miss V." he said.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd definitely rather have it be just you and me forever. No kids." she said as she turned around to face him and kissed his lips softly before she pulled away before he could kiss her back. _Tease. And I agree., _he thought before he fell asleep. Vicious put herself in Joker's arms as she too fell asleep with him.

_**Next Morning...**_

Vicious woke up early that morning with a huge desire to play pool. She rolled over on to her back as she sighed softly, not waking up Joker as she got out of the bed softly and did her usual morning routine.

Once she was finished, she put some of her perfume on Joker's favorite places on her before she went to the closet and slipped on one of her backless short dresses and slipped her heels on and sat down at Joker's desk as she wrote out a note before she rested the letter on her pillow and walked out of her room and then grabbed her purse before she walked out of the house and made her way to Joker's operstion room where she knew there was a pool table.

Once she got there, she saw the local crime boss and his cronies around the room. She got out her gun and shot once in the air to get their attention.

"This is Joker's territory." she said, glaring at every one of them before she turned her deadliest glare on the crime boss she could spot quickly.

They all laughed and looked at her. "Girly wants to play with the big boys." one of the cronies said smugly. "You know, babe, I'm so glad you said that." she said as she walked over to the cronie who dared to mouth off to her as she took her knife out and stuck him with it hard right in the balls. "You don't recognize the Joker's girl when you see her do you?" she asked.

The man went down screaming, holding his now bloody crotch as he screamed in pain. "Do ya want me to cut it off?" she asked as she plunged her heel into the man's throat, choking him. He shook his head quickly while the others still had their guns raised.

She shot at the bloody crotched man, killing him instantly before she reached into her garter for her bigger knife as she whipped it out and plunged one of the other men and started cleaning house, so to speak before she went through all of the sidekicks as she got to the crime boss and stood in front of him. "That was supposed to be competition?" she asked as she sat down on the pool table and crossed her legs seductively.

"Well we weren't coming here for competition, sweetcheeks." he said. "Well, hun, when you come to my husband's territory, you do." she said. "My apologies, Mrs. Joker." He said to her as he tipped his hat. "We had no intentions of coming here to start a territory war."

"I'm sure you didn't. But in technicality, I started it. And I'll end it." she said before she planted her knife right into his throat and pushed his dead body to the floor before she took most of the blood that was on the floor and wrote 'Joker's Territory' before she sighed and went into the back to clean her hands of the blood.

_**Meanwhile at Joker's Hide Out**_

Joker was slowly waking up, his arms stretched over his head, cracking his back in the process. He then ran his hand over on Vicious' side of the bed with a smirk before his smirk faded when he noticed he was touching only the sheets of the bed as he looked over at her empty place. "V?" he asked as his Joker side came out quickly as he got out of the bed and noticed a note. "Yeah, you better leave me a note." he growled as he snatched the note up and read:

_Hey baby, I'm going out to our territory for a little solo game of pool._

_Be back soon._

_Love, V_

"Oh God, woman." He said as he fell back to the bed. _She's gonna kill me one day., _he thought.

_**Back at Joker and Vicious' Territory...**_

As Vicious walked out of the back after washing her hands of the blood, there was a knock on the door of the territory. She looked over at the door. "It's open." she called out as she thought it was probably Joker as she raised the skirt of her dress up and lounged on the pool table with her legs crossed seductively.

"Well now there is a lovely sight." That voice was most definitely not Joker. She groaned as she sat up. "My God." she muttered as she looked up at Scarecrow. "What do you want?" she asked as she sat up and crossed her legs again. "I heard a commotion and decided to check it out." he said. "I killed a little crime family that decided to try and take over my and Joker's property." she said. "Well, you are fiesty, aren't you?" he asked. "That's right. You got a problem with that?" she asked as she got off of the pool table and walked over to him. "No, I like women who are fiesty." he said.

"And what do you plan on doing about it?" she asked as she smirked and walked back over to the pool table as she leaned against it seductively as he started to come closer. Suddenly he tore the bag right off of his head as his lips were upon hers, making her eyes grow wide instantly. She looked at him as she bit his tongue that was trying to invade her mouth.

He jerked back and smirked. "What the hell was that!" she screamed at him. "Having a little fun." Finally Vicious got a good look at his face. He had a handsome face with wavy short black hair and there was definitely that evil aura about him that Vicious could never resist as she looked at him and lifted up her left hand. "Married to Joker." she said.

"I know. Just wanted one kiss to see if it was better than the fantasy." He said before he turned to leave. "And was it?" she asked. "Wait, you know?" she asked again. "I saw the ring." He called out before he walked out. "What about the other question? Was it as good as your fantasy, Crane?" she asked with a smirk as she sat back on the pool table. She sighed as he walked out without answering her as she sat there for a few minutes.

"Well, Hello Nurse." she heard that very familiar voice. She smirked as she looked at Joker. "Like what you see, baby?" she asked with a seductive smirk. "Oh indeed I do. And it was so naughty of you to run off this morning without so much as a good morning kiss." he said. "I gave you one, you just didn't feel it you were in one of your deep sleeps again." she said. "Hmmm could I get another one?" he asked as he stood between her legs. "You definitely can." she said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his face to hers as she gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

"Naughty, naughty, tease." he groaned. "Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it?" she asked with a smirk. He pushed her down on the pool table and pinned her there. She smirked as Joker got up on the pool table as he climbed on top of her and Vicious raised her knee just a little as she ran her knee against Joker's pants with a seductive and evil smirk. "Mmmmm better not." he said in his graveled voice. "Or..." she challenged in a seductively low voice as she looked into Joker's eyes as she kept her sweet smirk on her face.

_She's always is pushing it., _he thought as he growled.

In a quick flash, he bit into the tender skin of her breast. "Oh, J, I've missed you." she moaned as she gripped onto the back of his neck. He growled against her skin, his hands gripping her hips tightly. She sighed in total rapture as she trailed her hands down to his back. He bit at her skin through her dress as he traveled further down.

"J, the lights..." she trailed off. Joker picked up a pool ball and threw it at the wall, hitting the light switch. The room soon became encased in darkness.

"Clever." she said softly as she pushed him off of her and took a pool stick as she cleared off the table of all the pool balls that were making it very uncomfortable to lay on the pool table.

Joker smirked as he removed his outer coat. _Just you wait, Vicious., _he thought darkly.

She smirked as she bent over a little more as she was clearing the table in three swift moves.

_Why does she tempt me?, _he thought to himself.

Once she was finished she leaned up slowly as she threw the pool stick to the ground and turned to look at him with that seductive smirk on her face as she walked over and gripped him. "You have any idea what happened before you came in?" she asked. He groaned. "What?"

"Scarecrow...he was all over me." she said seriously, but softly. His eyes snapped up to look at her. "What?" he asked roughly. She nodded. "Yeah."

Joker growled and his lip twitched. "If he ever comes near you, I'm gonna kill him." he said darkly. "Mmm, I'd love to see that." she said as she unbuttoned and removed his vest. "I just thought you should know what's going on when you weren't around. Oh yeah and speaking of which, I found some crime tools in here trying to take over our territory so I killed them all. Every." she got closer. "Last." she kissed his sensitive spot on his neck. "One." she bit down on his earlobe before she grabbed him again and then crawled on top of the pool table.

He glared at her. _Tease., _he thought before he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back to the edge of the pool table. His hand soon going up her dress.

"It slips off. No zipper or buttons. You'll have to tear it off." she said with a smirk as she quivered from his touch. "Oh, I have no intention of ruining this perfectly beautiful dress." He moved the fabric of her panties aside. "You'll just have to leave it on."

"Leave it on?" she moaned as she felt him. Slowly he pushed two fingers inside of her. "Yes."

"Why?" she moaned in a whisper as she leaned back against the pool table. "Because I like it." he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. Soon words escaped her as she moaned and tried to grab on to him again for revenge but her pleasure was too much for her.

While his one hand kept working on her, his other kept her one leg pried open. His thumb began to massage her clit in a circular motion while his fingers kept going.

"Oh God, J." she moaned loudly as her head leaned back against the table. His fingers curved upwards, hitting her G-spot repeatedly as screams of pleasure came out of Vicious like nothing else as she gripped on to the table.

Joker kissed her inner thigh as he kept going. She leaned up as she wrapped her legs around his neck as she looked down at him, her moans filling the air. She gasped loudly as she felt his tongue touch her clit. "Mmmm, J, take me." she begged in a loud moan.

He licked her a few more times before removing his fingers. Vicious heard a zip and soon felt his fingers pushing her panties aside further, fully exposing her. "Why don't you just pull them off?" she asked in a moan. She saw Joker's smirk. "Because we have some fun chaos to ensue afterwards." he said. "Mmmm, I can't wait. You know I can't run in these heels though, we may have to have Ace bring my running boots." she said before she was cut short by the feel of Joker sliding into her.

She sighed as her back arched and sounds came out of her at a quick pace. His hands hooked under her knees, keeping her legs open as he took her. She saw him climbing on top of her as he rocked back and forth a little harder each time as her moans and yells got louder and louder. His speed kept increasing till they both quickly hit their climaxes. Joker bit down on her breast through her dress, making her cry out.

"J, YES, BABY!" She screamed out, her pleasure overwhelming her. He growled against her as his thrusts slowed down. He leaned up and kissed her, soon putting his full weight on top of her. "Oh, baby, you feel amazing." she moaned against his skin as she kissed his neck. He kept kissing her for a few more minutes before he got off of her and adjusted his clothing. "Time to go, dollface." She looked at him. "Are you serious? I didn't even hit my orgasm yet!" she said stubbornly.

"I believe you did, just not as powerful as you wanted it to be." he said. "If I didn't love your psychotic as s so much I would kick you straight in your balls." she said as she slipped her heels back on as she walked towards the door. He pulled her close as they walked out the door. Ready for a day of Chaos.


	12. Mood Swings

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami only owns her OCs Ace and Mobby/Kyle Valentine

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13! Love ya PT!

_**2 Days Later...**_

Joker was upstairs sleeping while Vicious had left him a note that she went back out to the territory. She needed to get out of the house. When they weren't out, Joker was a nervous wreck about Mobby as was Ace. She had to get away every now and then.

She played her solo round of pool. She wanted to know why it was that Joker was a nervous vulnerable man instead of her chaotic mass-murdering psychotic Joker that he was whenever he was out of the house. She sighed frustrated as she thought of this and sunk another ball into a pocket.

He had even turned her down for sex last night because he said he was "too preoccupied." HER! He turned her down! She got so angry at the thought as she almost broke the pool stick as she leant against the wall thinking about it after she had cleared the pool table.

"Figured I would find you here." She heard that voice...Jack's voice.

"You should I left you a note." she said before she recognized his normal voice as she sharply turned her head towards him. "What the hell are you doing over here without your paint on? Are you insane?" she asked as she rushed over to him and pulled him inside before slamming the door shut.

She even was shocked to see him in normal clothes, and not his purple suit. Something was wrong with him. "And where the hell are your clothes? You moron are you going completely sane as Jack now too?" she asked as she smacked his arm before she sighed heavily and sat down on the pool table. "Sane?" He chuckled slightly. "I am anything but sane right now."

"Yeah that's obvious. Going out in the Narrows without your paint or without your purple suit even! What in the hell are you trying to do!?" she couldn't help but yell at him. She had come here to try and relieve her sexual tension, but nothing was helping and she was going just as insane as he used to be.

Jack sighed and leaned against the pool table and sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You're lucky I swore I wouldn't leave you again." she muttered as she got off of the pool table as she put up the pool stick. "Why did you have to bring that up?" He mumbled softly as his voice grew rigid.

"Because it's what I've been thinking about, Jack! You know why I left this morning? Because you have turned into a normal man! I don't want that, damnit! I want my Joker you used to be!" she yelled at him before she went into the back as she leaned against the sink and sighed heavily.

It was starting to seem to Jack like she was always trying to get away from him lately. "So just because I'm not Joker, you will leave me? Didn't you ever seem to think that maybe when I become this way there is something SERIOUSLY WRONG?!" He yelled as his eyes began to brim with hot and angry tears. "I'm so fucking sorry that I'm not up to your fucking standards right now, Vicious!"

"I know what's wrong with you. It's the same damn thing that's been wrong with you for a week now. You're sister won't wake up from her unconcious state. That's all you talk about to me anymore. You don't go out and do something to relieve your tension, you don't go and blow things up anymore, kill anyone. I've been doing all of that lately." she said before she walked out and whispered darkly. "The others are starting to think that I'm the one with more balls in this relationship." she couldn't help but smirk at the comments she'd gotten from the notorious criminals comments about her and her antics she's been pulling lately that they had all given her every morning for three days. She'd gotten the praise while Joker, well Jack, had been sitting at home sulking every day.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to pull out of this right now, alright!? I thought you of all people would understand what I'm going through! But no you are worried about our image and you threaten leaving me again simply because I'm not fucking you or killing someone every single day!?" His tears began to fall from his eyes. "Mobby is the only family I have!"

"How in the hell would I understand that? Because of Bruce? My asshole of a brother who tried to push me into that marriage? Give me a break. I have no family. You are my family and so is she, but at least I can go and do things to get my mind off it, besides I know the truth, J. She is going to wake up sooner or later, she just needs the time to do it." she said before she walked out of the territory, slamming the door shut as she walked down the Narrows sidewalk.

As she walked out she heard a humongous BOOM. She turned around quickly at where the loud explosion had come from.

The Territory was on fire, and Jack was still inside. "JACK!" she screamed as loud as she could as she ran towards the territory. Thankfully he came stumbling out on his own as he removed his outer coat which was on fire. "Fucking bastards." He said between heaving coughs. His hands gripped his knees as the violent coughing fit wracked his body.

"Jack!" she yelled as she ran over to him and pulled him over to the sidewalk. "Oh, Jack, baby I'm so sorry." she said as she sat him down and kissed his ashen face as she kneeled next to him.

"Jesus christ woman your mood swings are giving me a headache the size of Jupiter." he coughed again. "You don't want Jack? Fine, he's gone. He's gone for good and won't come back, happy?" He went into a violent coughing fit again. "Would you shut up? I'm just glad you're safe. My poor baby." she said as she kissed his lips and cheeks again as tears were pouring out her eyes in relief. He looked back at the burning building and glared. "Bastards almost blew me up."

"I know which is why I was so worried, you complete ass!" she screamed before she kissed him again. He pulled her off of him before pulling her along as they made their way back to the house. She looked at him as she walked behind him. "Wait! Who were the asswipes that did this! That was my-our territory!" she yelled. "We will figure it out later." He said as he pulled her faster as sounds of approching sirens were heard. "I'll kill them. I'll kill em all!" she yelled.

"We all will, now behave!" He said as he broke into a car and pushed her inside before taking off. _Fucking day., _he thought.

She all but growled as she sat in the passenger's seat and angrily crossed her legs, but the Joker side of him couldn't help but be completely turned on by the angry motion his Vicious did as he also couldn't help but notice her heavy breathing as her breasts went up and down.

He sighed and reached behind and started to rub the spot on her neck just below her skull. His nails trailing along her skin. She closed her eyes as she felt him fondling the sensitive spot on her neck as she couldn't help but let out a long soft moan. _Works every time., _he thought as he drove.

She sighed as she threw his arm off of her and unbuckled her seatbelt he had put on her as she sat on his lap and got control of the wheel as she almost ran them into a building, but she had clipped the side of it and parked as she turned on his lap and pushed him to where the seat had leaned back and she crawled on top of him as she kissed his neck. "V, not the best of times!" He groaned as he tired to concentrate on driving. "I already parked it." she said as she rubbed her knee against his pants.

He groaned again. "Damn your mood swings." he said and groaned again as she lowered the seat, making him fall backwards. "Damn your own mood swings. From Jack to Joker in...well probably the slowest time ever yet, but still." she said as she unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed him roughly. His hands gripped at her hips as they kissed, his fingers dug further into her skin.

She all but tore off his shirt as she grinded against him. He groaned as she did so as he almost ripped off her dress. She stroked him gently through his pants before she lifted her dress up slowly just to tease him.

"Not...fair." he groaned. "Very fair." she smirked as she slid her dress off oh so slowly to torture him as she heard his groans and she smiled as she heard him moaning and groaning as she grinded herself against him as she took off her dress as she smirked down at Joker and leaned in to kiss him, but just when their lips were millimeters apart, the sound of sirens coming near them surrounded the air as she growled. "Shit! I hate those damn good for nothing cops! I'll kill em! I'll kill em all!" she said as she threw her dress in the backseat and sat down on Joker's lap after she cranked his seat upright as she started up the car. "Hold on, baby, I'll get us out of this." she said as she gripped the steering wheel, and in nothing but her bra and panties, she started speeding off in a chase from the cops.

"We had to come back here of all places, did you even realize where you were driving?" she asked as she kept driving and Joker couldn't help but find this entire situation, especially Vicious, hotter than any of their sessions before.

He quickly threw his jacket over her to cover her. "Oh please, J, like they could ever have me." she said as she threw his jacket off of her and into the passenger's seat. "Plus don't you remember what I used to wear before I got all of those new clothes? Trust me, I'm not shy." she said as she quickened her speed when she noticed the cop cars getting closer. "Yeah well," He threw it on her and put her quickly into the passanger's seat. "Hang on, cupcake." He said as he slammed his foot onto the pedle making Vicious jerk backwards into her seat.

She smirked. "That's my Joker, finally taking the balls back." she said with a smirk before the car stopped out of nowhere. "What the hell?" Vicious asked before she looked over at Joker. "No more gas." she said as she sighed and opened the car door as she started to get out. Joker grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway and ducked into an old abandoned Ware House. "Now be quiet."

"Oh come on, why can't we shoot em? I said I was gonna kill em all and I wanna come through." she said quietly and stubbornly. "Vicious, SHUT UP." He said bluntly as he looked out the window. "I would rather not have anyone else I care about getting shot."

"You're not the only one who knows how to get shot and come back you know." she said to herself as she walked around the warehouse. "We are probably going to be stuck here for a good while." He said as he pushed the cardboard back over the window.

"Oh, that's good news..." she said sarcastically as she looked around before she gasped, crazily happy. "Ooh!" she said happily as she ran over and found her favorite game: Pool.

She climbed on the pool table, not realizing it was her seductive crawl as she fished out the balls from the pockets.

_Tease., _Joker thought as he walked up behind her.

She was all but straddling the table as she got a pair of balls out of each of the pockets before she turned around and saw Joker standing right before her as she smiled, crazily innocent. "Hi baby." she said cutely before she went in the next pocket as she pulled out a few more pool balls.

_Major tease., _he thought as he stood there and watched her.

Finally she had gotten all of the balls on to the table as she hopped off of it as she started looking around the room for any pool sticks. "Feel like a little game?" she whispered to Joker as she bit his neck before she started walking around the room to look a little more.

In a flash, she was shoved back over to the table and then bent over it. "No more games." he growled. She looked over at him. "Alright, no more games. I have been pretty bad lately, haven't I, J? Sneaking out of the house, taking over our reputation and our territory...I can only imagine the punishment." she said with an evil smirk as she looked over at him.

His hands slammed on either side of her head, making her jump slighly. "You threaten to leave me simply at a change in my personality. That hurts, Brooke, that hurts real bad." He growled. "After everything I have done for you, and you go pull that shit." He growled again only this time it was deeper and resonated from his chest. "Oh, come on, I said I was sorry." she said softly. "That's not the point, V." He said, his voice growing soft again.

She turned over on her back as she laid back against the table and looked up at him. "I know..." she said as she looked up at him with those entrancing dark brown eyes that held an innocence, a craziness, and just a small little ounce of fear.

She saw his eyes tearing up again, the glossiness shined in the low light of the abandoned building._ She can't leave me again., _he thought.

She slowly stood up from the table as she kissed his scars. "Let me make it up to you, J. I won't leave you ever again. It's not like I have any other place to go anymore...except maybe here, this could be our new territory. Oh! It could be just you and me, all alone and private...of course the only problem is the location. Right in the middle of both Gotham and the Narrows, not a very secluded spot." she said, a child-like playfulness coming out of her once again, and he had no idea why, as she hopped up on the table as she sat down and spread her legs out as she tried to pull him closer with her legs.

"You promise?" He asked as he began to feel like a small afraid child. "Mhm." she nodded as she smiled. "Come here, darling. I'm sorry." she said cutely. He held her close and buried his face into her neck. Vicious smiled as she ran her hands through his hair before one of her hands trailed down his back to rub his back comfortingly.

She realized that Jack really was just a terrified child deep down beneath the layers. He had lost so much growing up. No wonder he had the meltdown he had when she had left him. Guilt suddenly swarmed her at the memory of her threatening to leave him again...how could she have even brought it up let alone thought it?

_Why did I do that to him? How could I be so ruthless to him?, _she thought.

Joker could take it, but Jack...no...Jack was far to fragile. Jack...was Human.

_All I ever wanted since I saw him for the first time was to be just like him. Just like the Joker., _she thought as she looked down at him.

His eyes were still glossy, but now held a blank expression. As though he had just faded back into his own mind.

"J?" she asked softly as she looked at him as he raised himself and stepped away from her a little. "Yeah?" He asked softly. "Are you...ok?" she asked slowly. "Yeah," He looked off again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because we may be here a while, they're starting to surround the place. Soon, they'll probably call in Bats." she said as she hopped off the table and smiled as she made a cute little sound before she ran over to the far side of the room before running back to the pool table with two pool sticks in her hands as she leaned one against the wall and then started shooting the balls with the other.

Joker had never seen anyone so skilled at the game...especially playing in only a bra and panties. _Hmmmmm., _he thought as he put his coat back around her shoulders. It was going to get cold, and he didn't need her getting sick. She looked over at him and sighed as she put her arms in his coat before she started playing again, bouncing around the table, insanely hyper and perky from how Joker was watching.

_Well she's back to normal., _he thought as he picked up the other pool stick and took a shot. He got five balls to go into the holes, earning a glare from Vicious.

"Since when did you get so good?" she asked, there was a tone that was starting to stay in her voice as she sat down on the pool table and shot three balls into the pockets, before she pouted at Joker. "I've been playing poker longer than you have known me." he said. "It's pool, not poker. Poker is cards and I know you're good at that. I was there when you were playing Ace a few months ago." she said as she took her turn again.

"Pool is just like Poker. It's all about," he struck again, putting three more away. "Strategy."

She saw a perfectly good shot as she used her appeal as she smirked and seductively crawled and sat in the middle of the pool table as she put the pool stick between her legs as she took her shot and sunk the three balls, clearing the rest of the table as she smirked at Joker.

"Tease." he growled softly. "That's the idea, boo." she said cutely as she hopped off of the pool table and his jacket dropped from her once again. He groaned heavily, his pants beginning to feel tight.

She smirked over at him, insanely innocent. "The jacket just doesn't wanna stay on me. It wants to go all over." she said slowly as she ran the jacket down her body slowly. She smirked once again as she tried to see out the boarded up window. "Wonder if we're good to go yet. It's getting stuffy in here." she said.

Joker cleared his throat. "I don't think so just yet." _They better not hear or find us any time soon., _he thought.

"Hmmm." she hummed as she stood up on one of the crates by the window as she tried to see out from the unboarded parts of the window. Joker groaned again when she stuck her ass out just a little bit. Vicious smirked as she stuck out her ass a little more, and he couldn't help but notice how perky her entire body was as she subtly shaked it just a little as she tried to see the outside and Joker's pants only became tighter.

"Oh shit." she ducked back behind the boards. "Just like I thought. Surrounded." she said as she turned back to Joker and her expression went from concerned to a smirk. "Getting excited there, Mr. J?" she asked, using one of his nicknames. "Oh shut up, puddin." he said, growling slightly at her. She smirked and sighed, making sure her breasts moved up and down as she sighed and walked back over to the pool table. "Guess there's nothing left to do but wait for Bats to come and ruin our lovely little moment." she said as she lounged.

Joker smirked. "Now I wouldn't say that." He walked over and pulled back the curtain against the wall, revealing a way out. "Damnit, J! If you knew that why did we spend all day here!?" she asked as she stood up on the table, pouting. He just smiled as he put his jacket on her, buttoning it this time. "Let's get out of here." He then lifted her over his shoulder and carried her till they found a car.

"I could kill you, you know?" she asked. "But I love you too much to do that. Besides what would the world be like for me and Gotham without your beautiful jokes and antics? It'd be boring and gray, that's what." she said playfully. He pushed her into the car and hotwired it and soon they were off down the road.

"They'll probably surround that place all night, the morons." she laughed. "More than likely." he said as the tires screeched as they went around a sharp corner. "Oh there's a good way to get their attention." she said. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he said as they went down in the tunnel. As they were going through, they saw the Batmobile zoom past them. "Sucker." Joker said.

Vicious smirked as she looked back at the quickly retreating Batmobile before she smirked at Joker. "Baby, I love you." she said as she kissed his neck softly before biting down on his sensitive spot. He took her hand in his as he drove them home. _Who says a criminal can't have a tender side?, _he thought.

She smiled at him as she held his hand. "Baby, why didn't we just escape earlier if you knew there was an exit?" she asked. "I wanted time with you." he said. She smiled at him. "We didn't have sex then...oh no." she said softly as a thought just came to her.

"What?" he asked. "We left my dress in the other car." she said as she leaned back against her seat and held Joker's hand a little tighter. "No we didn't." he pulled it out from the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and dangled it in her face. "Am I seriously that small?" she asked as she took her dress from Joker as she started to slip it on, while still holding his hand as she ran it along her body as she dressed.

"Not in all places." he said. She looked over at him and smirked. "Oh good you have been paying attention." she said smartly as she smoothed out her dress before she sat back in her seat again.

About 10 minutes later they arrived home. Vicious had never been so happy to be home.

"Finally, we're back..." she trailed off as another thought came to her. "J?" she asked as she held his hand again. "Hmm?" he asked. "When are we changing hideouts again?" she asked. "I don't know yet." he said as they walked inside. _I had completely forgotten about it., _he thought.

"Did Ace take Mobby back to the other house or is he still here?" she asked. "He moved her this morning." he said. "Oh good." she said as she stripped her dress off again. "I can't stand wearing clothes right now." she said with a content sigh once her dress was off. "Oh God, woman." he groaned as he fell onto the couch.

"Well, don't you hate wearing clothes sometimes? And I'm not talking about when we're in bed." she said as she sat next to him. He shrugged and sighed. "Maybe." She looked over at him and rubbed his leg softly as she kissed his shoulder. "Go check on your sister, baby. I'll still be here when you get back." she said softly. "I'm afraid." he admitted in a whisper. "You want me to go with you?" she asked as she held his hand. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll go with you." she said as she kissed his unpainted lips softly before she got off of the couch and once again slipped on her dress before she looked over at him and held her hand out. "Come on, Jack." she said with a soft smile. The two walked out to the second house out back. It was quaint little cabin-looking mansion, not as big as the front house, but it was still beautiful.

Vicious felt Jack squeeze on her hand and she smiled as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "It'll be fine, baby." she said as they walked to the front of the second house before Vicious walked right in with Jack behind her.

When they walked inside they saw Ace asleep on the couch. Vicious looked over at Jack. "Want me to wake him up or do you wanna just go and find your sister?" she asked. "Let's wake him up." he said softly.

"Ok." she said before she walked over to the couch and looked down at Ace before she smacked him in the back of the head. "Wake up, Spade boy. Is Mobby up yet?" she asked. "Wha?" he jerked awake. "WHERE. IS. MOBBY? IS. SHE. AWAKE?" she yelled at him, pronouncing every letter of the words she said.

"You don't need to yell." He rubbed his eyes. "She woke up for about 5 minutes then fell back asleep." he said. Vicious looked over at Jack. "Did you hear that?" she asked. He nodded before sighing heavily. "Alright, darling, come on." she said as she held Jack's hand and led him towards Mobby's room. before she opened the door and let Jack in. "You visit with your sister. I'll be right outside the door if you need me." she said softly as she kissed his lips.

She watched as Jack walked inside and closed the door as she sighed softly as she waited on the outside.

"So he told you?" she heard the familiar voice ask as she looked over at Ace. "Yeah. He told me everything." she said. "I caught him in the same lie a few months after I met them." Ace said as he leaned back in the couch. "How's that?" she asked. "He threatened me. Said if I ever broke his baby sister's heart he would kill me. I asked him about it, but he tried to cover it up with a lie." he explained. She smirked. "Sounds so...normal of him, kind of." she said.

"She means the world to him just as much as you." Ace said. "Sometimes it feels like he could care more about anything than me...sometimes." she said. "It's just him. You wanted Joker more than anything so that's what he gave you. Joker isn't always going to be affectionate." he said. "Neither is Vicious." she said darkly.

"But deep down you want that affection whether you are Brooke or Vicious or both. You want to feel that loving sensation every time he is near you and shows affection to you, yes?" he asked. She glared at him as she stayed quiet. "Every person wants that love and affection. Be you the Batman, be you the Joker...or even someone as common as me." He looked at Vicious. "You know I'm right. You can deny it all you want, love, but deep down you know I am right." he said.

"I've been in love with that man since I first met him when I was only fifteen. Of course he wasn't the Joker yet." she said softly. "And he showed you affection that you so desparately craved for. Affection you never had from your parents. Well I mean you had it, but not in the way you craved." he said. "I know. Sexual attention...in a way." she said. "Not just sex. But love, love of a man that you knew only he could give you. But sweetcheeks, that was Jack. Not Joker." Ace said.

"Wait. How in the hell do you know about my former life?" she asked. Ace smirked and leaned forward. "We were all there that night, little princess." He said as he pulled out the Ace of Diamonds. A very particular Ace of Diamonds and Vicious recognized it immediately.

"Oh..." she said softly. "While Jack was inside how do you think Bruce got that black eye?" he asked. "He wouldn't tell me." she said softly. Ace kept his smirk as he made the Ace of Diamonds vanish. She sighed as she shook her head and waited for Jack to come out.

After about five more minutes, the door opened and Vicious looked over at the door. Jack walked out and with a half asleep Mobby in his arms. Vicious stayed quiet as she watched him. He sat Mobby on the couch by Ace then Jack took his place by Vicious and held her to him.

She held his hand as her head rested against his chest. "Do you wanna go back home?" she whispered. "Yeah." he muttered softly as he looked at Ace holding Mobby in his arms. Vicious kissed Jack's cheek as the two quietly walked out of the house and went back to the main house.

Mobby didn't move from Ace's hold for quite some time. She softly moaned in pain as she tried to adjust herself. Ace instantly became alert at the sound. "Are you alright? What do you need?" he asked, hoping she could hear him. "I just need to move." she said softly as she tried adjusting herself again. "Do you need me to help you stand?" he asked. "Just help me roll over." she said. Ace helped Mobby to roll over on her stomach. He sat on the floor and watched her, making sure she was alright.

"Ace, is Jack ok?" She asked him softly. "I'm not entirely sure." he said. "Is he mad at me?" she asked. "No, he's just thinking about a lot of things." he said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm absolutely sure." he said as he kissed her lips. "Just give him some time, he'll come around."

"Okay." she kissed him back before curling up on the couch.


	13. Another Fight, Another Day

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Vicious/Brooke Wayne and Sami only owns her characters Ace and Mobby/Kyle Valentine

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Thanks so much to **kcam1621** for the review! Oh and speaking of **kcam1621**, also check out her own Joker story **Aces and Jokers**. I read it myself and it is one hell of a great story!

_**Next Day...**_

_**With Joker and Vicious**_

Joker was playing around on Vicious' computer in the office in the huge house as he tried to figure out how she could hack a computer so expertly, but he was having some trouble.

Vicious smirked as she stood by the doorway, she was in nothing but a black satin and lace nighty with most of it being made of satin while the small straps and the top and bottom of the nighty was made out of lace.

She slowly decided that ten minutes was enough as she quietly stepped into the room as she neared his black leather desk chair as she smirked and played with the ends of his hair cutely.

"How can you do this so easily?" He asked as his eyes were fixated on the screen. "Because I learned." she said as she kissed the top of his head before she ran her hands along the back of his neck before trailing them down his back. "Doooon't do that." He said as he shivered. She smiled as she whispered in his ear. "You know, you really need to loosen up, baby."

Vicious then stepped away from him before she crawled on his desk, behind the computer as she laid down and smiled seductively but also adorably at him. "You tease..." he trailed off. "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't tempt me, V..." He said in a child-like musical tone. She giggled. "You're loosening up already." she said in the same tone. He raised a brow at her and grinned. "Don't tempt me..." he said. She smiled as she got up on her hands and knees. "Annnd...what if I do?" she asked.

"I believe the question is...what wouldn't I do." he said.

Vicious licked her lips as she smirked at him. "Why don't you show me?" she asked before she closed her computer to show him her nighty as she took her laptop and reached over as she put it in the big drawer right in front of J. She then brushed her hand along his pants before laying in front of him on the desk again.

He groaned and growled all at the same time.

"Oooh, very nice." she said softly before she sat up. She had one leg on each side of Joker before she scooted close enough to where she was close to the edge of the desk, but she wasn't off of it. She smirked and put one leg on his shoulder before doing the same with the other leg and his other shoulder before she hooked her legs around his neck ever so slowly and then she laid back just as slowly.

She watched him smirk as he drew his head closer. She smiled and licked her lips again as she raised her hips before then putting them back down playfully. Just to play with him and tease him.

_Damned woman..., _He thought as a devilish smirk came to his face. _Oh how revenge is sweet._

She smirked at him, not able to keep the devilishly playful look off of her face. "Don't you wanna play?" she asked innocently, but that's certainly not what her eyes were saying as she looked directly into his own eyes. "J always wants to play..." He growled before diving his face between her legs.

"Oh God, J!" she screamed immediately as she finally felt his mouth on her once again after a very long absence. Her fingers ran through his hair, encouraging him as she held him in place. He drank from her much like a dying man in the desert would after just finding an oasis. She screamed and moaned for him as she could barely take all of the pleasure that was coursing through her before she screamed out a quick release.

J pulled back, licking his lips seductively at her. Vicious smirked as she sat up after taking her legs from around his neck as she wrapped them around his waist. She then slowly pulled off her nighty and threw it across the room before she wrapped her entirely bare body against Joker's as she put her arms around his neck. "Wanna keep playin?" she asked with an adorable smile. "Mmmmm, depends. What game we gunna play?" he asked. "Anything you want." she said before she kissed his neck softly.

Vicious smiled as she heard his zipper. "Mmmm..." she couldn't help but moan as she held on to him tighter. Her head fell back at the feeling of him pushing his way into her. "Oh my God, J..." she moaned as her body was starting to follow her head, but she tried to keep a good grip on her Joker as she moaned loudly and uncontrollably.

He slowly moved his hips as he slid in and out of her. The pace ever increasing. She screamed for him before she leaned her back down the desk as she slowly unwrapped her arms from around his neck as she trailed her hands down his chest before she laid down on the desk while still keeping her legs securely wrapped around him, even as they trembled.

His mouth latched onto one of her bouncing breasts as he continued increasing the pace. "JOKER!" She screamed as she held his head whenever she felt him bite down on her breast. His hips started pounding into her hard and fast as he bit at her neck. Bringing her closer to her release. She screamed and moaned as she started feeling herself losing all of her control as she held on to him and when he bit her neck in her most sensitive spot she screamed out another release.

"J...Oh, J, that was incredible. We should play like that more often." she said as she tried to catch her breath. "Yes we should." Joker said with a smile. Vicious smirked as she sat up when she had caught her breath. "Are we gonna play some more? Maybe change it up somehow?" she asked before she moved her hips up and down as she felt herself moving while he was still inside of her as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Perhaps." he said. Vicious moaned as she pushed herself against him before she scooted back until she was able to pull herself away from him as she smirked and sat on the desk on her knees as she looked at him playfully.

_Oh what to do..., _he thought devilishly. "You're simply asking for it now." he said. "Am I?" she asked playfully with a giggle. "Yes you are." he said. "And what are you gonna do?" she asked, isanely childishly. He grabbed her arms by her wrists, pinning her down. "Don't. Test. Me." he said. "What's the matter, J?" she asked as she looked up at him adorably as she gave him a small smile. "You act like a child...you shall get treated like a child." He said, flipping her onto her stomach.

"J... what are you gonna do?" she asked innocently and unable to hide her fear. "A naughty little girl, needs to be taught a lesson." he growled in her ear. "J, what did I do that was so naughty?" she asked with a small whimper in her voice as she looked back at him. "You are naughty. You need to be taught that you never run away from Mr. J." He grabbed a handful of her hair and held her in place.

Vicious moaned in pleasure as he grabbed her hair. Her eyes closed softly before she opened them to look up at Joker. She gasped when he gave her bottom a hard SMACK!

Vicious let out a scream as soon as she felt the smack. "Mmmm..." she moaned softly afterwards as she smiled, her eyes closing again. He did it again to the other cheek. "The bad little girl likes it, doesn't she?"

"God yes, J." she moaned again. "Good." He said as he gave her bottom another hard slap. She screamed out again in pleasure as she gripped the desk hard. She gasped again as she felt him prodding at her wet mound with his fingers. "Oh, J." she yelled out in pleasure as she was now on her hands and knees on the desk while her head was lowering down to rest on the desk. But he quickly pulled her back down and leaned her over the desk. "It's MR. J, Dollface."

She smirked. "Yes, Mr. J." she said softly. His fingers played with her down below as he kept a hold on her hair. She couldn't help the loud moans that erupted from her. Her moans grew louder when he pushed two fingers into her. "Mr. J, God yes!" she screamed whenever he was starting to go deeper within her.

His fingers then hit her spot, sending her over the edge as they started working. Her moans were now gone as her screams of absolute pleasure took over her.

"Mmmmmm, that's a girl. Scream for J." He growled in her ear as he kept working her. Vicious couldn't help but scream louder and louder for him as she held on to the desk as tight as she could before she couldn't help but to let out her release as she screamed.

Vicious knew Joker was smirking behind her as she let out a soft moan after she had released as she tried to catch her breath from all of her screaming.

_That was fun., _he thought as he pulled her onto his lap as he sat back down in the chair.

Vicious smiled adorably again as she turned around in Joker's arms as she rested both of her legs on either side of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby?" she asked as she kissed his neck so softly. He moaned softly as he wrapped his arms completely around her.

Vicious smiled as she nibbled on his neck exactly where he liked it. "Baby can I ask you something?" she asked softly against his skin.

_Oh no..., _He thought. "Sure." he said. Vicious smirked as she nibbled up to his ear, softly biting on his earlobe as she played with him a little bit when she heard his uneasiness.

_Don't tell me she's gonna leave again...or..., _he thought.

"Why do you hate Scarecrow so much?" she whispered in his ear. "And not just because he tries to feel me up every chance he sees me."

"You're telling me you honestly don't remember?" he said. "Not really." she said softly. He gave her a look. "You don't remember me and Ace, and Mobby crashing your wedding? You and Dear old Jonny boy/Scarecrow standing at the altar?" he asked. Vicious looked at him. "Baby, how many times have I told you? I've blocked out most of my former life." she said.

"You as Brooke were getting married to Jonathan Crane. You loved him and accepted both parts of his personality. Crane and Crow." He said somewhat jealously of that part. "That day right before you said I do the three of us came crashing in."

She smiled as she shrugged softly. "So you ahte him because he was trying to steal me from you?" she asked as she nuzzled his neck in the most sensitive spot. "Yes." he said.

"Awww, baby." she said as she smiled at him. "Why would I want Jonathan Crane when I can have My Joker? My Mr. J?" she asked with that seductive and innocent and evil smirk as she looked at him. "But back then you hated me." he said. She gasped. "I hated you? No wonder I don't remember." she said. "How could I ever hate my Clown Prince of Crime? How could I ever ever hate my Master J?"

"You were afraid of me...you despised me...You accepted Crow and Crane...but yet. You can never fully accept Joker and Jack because you still are afraid." he said. "I'm not afraid, darling." she said softly as she moved his hair from his face as she kissed his lips softly.

"Then why can't you accept both of us like you did him?" He asked with both sadness and jealousy in his voice. "I can." she said softly as she cupped his face in her hands. "Then why haven't you?" he asked. "I have." she said softly. He sighed and looked away from her. "What? What is it? I have accepted both sides of you, J. I love both you and Jack." she said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You still prefer Joker, you ran out on me twice because of Jack coming out more than you wanted." He said softly as those feelings began surfacing. She knew this was Jack, and he was still hurt by her actions. It hit her right in the heart.

"Jack, baby, I'm so sorry. Believe me, it was not you I was running out on. It was just the way you were acting. You weren't acting like the Jack I knew, you were always depressed and I couldn't deal with that." she said softly. "Can you blame me for being depressed? I almost lost part of the only family I ever had." He said as the tears started coming forth again.

"I know you did, darling. But you have to understand, I don't really have a family. You are the only family I've really ever had and I've never looked at it as what if I lost you, but believe me when I came back, I really did consider it. And I'm sorry about that, baby, I promise." she said. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, burying his face into her neck.

"J..Jack, baby, I'm so sorry." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back softly.

"I love you..." He said softly. "Jack, I love you so much." she said as she held him to her as she kissed his forehead. "You're my angel, Jack." she said softly. "And you're mine." he said. "I love being yours. Normally, I don't say this, but I belong to you." she said. "And we belong to you." He said softly before he kissed her. Vicious smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him.

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

Vicious and Joker were almost back to normal, but Joker could not get his conversation with her off of his mind. And in his dreams, he always dreamt of the day he and Mobby and Ace crashed her wedding to Crane.

He thought of ways to get rid of Scarecrow one and for all.

But none of his plans would work, he'd already gotten plans set out, and they all ended the same way.

"You know, I don't even know why you would've thought that I'd love Jonathan Crane more than you." she said whenever she entered his office as she kissed his neck softly. "He's a smooth talker." he said. She looked at him as she nibbled his ear. "What's the matter, baby? You haven't been yourself since you started talking about Crane." she said. "I'm fine." He said, trying to act normal so she would stop asking questions.

Vicious rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek. "Alright, whatever." she said smartly as she started to turn away from him, but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

She smirked. "Someone's having a change of heart." Vicious said with a smirk before she looked over and picked up one of his newest plans as she sighed and looked at him. "Baby, don't try getting rid of Crane. It's taking up so much of your time." she said softly. "But I wanna...It will be so much fun." he said. "Baby, come on. Be reasonable-" she started. His head snapped to face her, his eyes growing dark. "You still care..." He said as his eyes burned into hers.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him, concerned. He looked into her eyes again and frowned. "You still care about him..." He growled as he stood up and moved away from the desk. Vicious stood up as she looked at him. "The hell I do!" she yelled at him. "I can see it." He said. "Right in there." He said, pointing to her eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"J, I'm concerned about you! That's why my eyes look like this. Alright? I'm worried you may actually-" she started. "Don't tell me that somewhere in there little Brookie still has feelings for the man she was supposed to marry." He shouted at her. "Of course not, you total ASS!" she screamed at him. "What the hell has gotten into you!?"

"Don't lie to me, why else would you stop me from killing someone?" he shouted again. "J, I'm only telling you not to kill him because-" she started. "Because what?!" He shouted and once again Vicious saw the pain in his eyes. "Because if you do, the mob will come after you for offing their supplier of the fear gas." she said, knowing that would happen exactly.

"Screw the mob. The mob pisses their pants at the mere thought of me you know that!" he yelled. "I can't believe you're seriously acting like this, Jack." she said as she walked out of the office. "Where do you think your going? If you leave you better stay gone till you get your heart in check!" he shouted. "Are you kicking me out, J?" she asked as she turned to look at him in disbelief. She saw him as he instantly realized what he had said. "I...I don't..." Jack and Joker were having and emotional battle in his brain, and she could see it.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you again, but if you're kicking me out just because you believe that I'm in love with Jonathan-" she started. "I don't know!" He yelled as he couldn't make up his mind. She shook her head as she walked down the stairs.

"V," She heard Mobby's voice. Vicious looked over. "Hey Mobby. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I heard the yelling." she said. "He's freaking out." she said. "I want to leave, but I swore to him I wouldn't."

"Just come stay with Ace and I." She said softly. "There a spare room in the back."

"No, I can't leave him. I'll wait until he figures it out." she said softly. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes." she said. "Ok well, if you ever need a place to stay." Mobby said. "Thanks Mobby." she said with a smile.

After Mobby left, Vicious was lounging on the couch. She looked down at her locket and wondered what Joker was doing, but more important...what he was thinking.

The door opened and down he came. The instant she saw him, she knew. Jack wasn't there, J wasn't there. This was all Joker.

Vicious stood up as soon as he came downstairs. "J..." she started. "Not J..." That voice came out and she immediately sat back down. _I shouldn't have said anything about Crane..., _she thought, instantly regretting her actions earlier. "Joker." she said as she looked up at him._ If I wouldn't have asked the other day, this wouldn't be happening., _she thought.

She could tell that her actions made him question her love for him. And right now, she didn't blame him. She would be doing the same thing if it was the other way around. "Why don't you...love me..."

"I do love you. I'm amazed after all this time you still can't see that!" she said, losing her patience, as she stood up and screamed at him. "THEN WHY DO YOU STILL PROTECT HIM FROM ME!?" He yelled as he punched the wall. She jumped from his action as she looked at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROTECT HIM? I DON'T PROTECT HIM, I TRY TO MAKE YOU SEE REASON! BECAUSE YOUR HEAD IS JUST AS THICK AS MINE SO IT TAKES SOME TIME FOR YOU-" she started.

"YOU PROTECT HIM! DON'T DENY IT, BROOKE! YOU STILL LOVE HIM!" he shouted. "I DO NOT!" she screamed. "DON'T. LIE. TO. ME!" he yelled. "I. AM. NOT. LYING!" she screamed as she stepped closer to him until the two were almost pressed up against each other. He gave her the coldest glare, she had been right. Jack and J were not there anymore. Right now, all this anger and doubt was Joker's insecurities coming forward.

"You know what, Joker, if you want me to go so damn bad then FINE! I'LL GO!" she screamed at him before she tore off her locket and punched him in the stomach with it before she start to turn away from him.

"Fine." He growled out. "Go."

"I AM GOING!" she screamed as she went upstairs to their room as she grabbed her suitcase and started piling her clothes into it. She looked down at her locket before she unhooked it from around her neck before she put it in the suitcase and she zipped it up whenever she heard Joker's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Don't come back till you have your heart in check, Brooke." He said, refusing to call her Vicious as he walked down the hall. She looked back at him. "I have mine in check, Jack Napier. When you find out where your senses are, come and find me. If you can. Depending if I'm dead or not first." she said harshly before she walked out of the front door once she was downstairs as she slammed the door shut.

"Oh sweetheart Jack isn't a part of this at all." He yelled back at her before slamming the bedroom door shut.

Vicious sighed in anger before she glared at the house before she smirked at Joker's van as she remembered she had a spare key to it. She smirked as she dug out her key from her pocket before she unlocked it and put the suitcase in the passenger's seat before she slammed the van door shut, making sure Joker would hear before she got in on the driver's side as she slammed her door shut and started up the van before she drove off, quick as lightning.

Joker watched her drive off from the bedroom window. What did he care about a van? He had plenty of cars.

Inside, Jack was screaming at him. _YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_

In his mind, he could see the heartbroken expression on the helpless Jack as he watched his love drive away. All the while the more calm side of Joker was speechless.

Vicious drove Joker's van into the Narrows as she parked into a dark alley. She got out as she took her suitcase and started to walk through the Narrows, hoping to remember where the house she was formerly occupying from the last time was.

"Well, well,...Brooke Wayne.." she heard.

Vicious smirked as she turned around. "I've told you, it's Vicious."

When she turned around, she saw not Scarecrow, but Jonathan Crane. He held a small smile on his face as he walked out of the shadows, dressed in a torn up black suit, which made him really look like a Scarecrow.

"Jonny...what happened to you, sweetheart?" she asked seductively and slowly as she walked towards him. "What happened to me?" He scoffed softly. "Last time we met you didn't even remember me for me?"

"Me and Joker are having some marital issues." she said.

"Joker," he scoffed. "You know, if Joker hadn't had crashed our wedding I would..._We_ would have been with you still and would have had a happy marriage. Maybe if we didn't fall out, I wouldn't have had a mental breakdown and did what I did!"

Vicious put her suitcase down as she put her hands on Scarecrow's face. "Scarecrow, baby, calm down." she said softly as she looked him in the eyes.

_Baby? She dare call us baby!, _Scarecrow thought.

_Crow, calm down., _Jonathan thought.

"Calm down, my ass! _WE _have every right to be angry at you!" he yelled at her. She looked at him before she smacked him. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU!?" she screamed at him, not caring if they were causing attention on themselves or not.

"YOU LEFT!" He roared at her. "YOU LEFT! JUST LIKE YOU HAVE DONE TO JOKER! YOU PACKED UP AND LEFT WHEN THINGS STARTED GOING A WAY YOU DIDN"T LIKE IT!"

"I DID NOT!" she screamed. "I STAYED WITH YOU! I NEVER LEFT YOU, NOT ONCE!"

"YES YOU DID! Remember?! The instant your brother turned his back on me, the instant Bruce, THE BATMAN! Decided I was dangerous YOU LEFT US!" he yelled. "HE DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHOICE OF IF I WANTED TO OR NOT!" she screamed.

"YOU ALWAYS HAD A CHOICE!" He screamed back. "IF YOU LOVED ME LIKE YOU SAID YOU DID YOU HAD ENOUGH STRENGTH TO TELL YOUR BROTHER TO FUCK OFF! BUT NO THE MOMENT HE SAID THE WORD DANGER YOU BACKED DOWN LIKE A CHILD!"

Vicious looked at him before she backed away and then delivered a hard slap across his face. "Oh yeah real good, slap a man when it has no affect on him." He said sarcastically.

"You're absolutely right." she said with a smirk before she kicked him straight in the balls as she watched him kneel before her in pain as she looked down at him. "Have I changed at all?" she asked as she looked down at him, gently running her hands through his hair before she removed them.

"Not really, judging by you and the suitcase. You still run away when things don't go according to your liking." He said. "And that wasn't nice."

"That's not true. Joker was verbally abusing me. Wanna know what he accused me of?" she asked softly as she looked down at him. "Oh, let me guess, still loving me? Believe me, I can see why. I can still see it in your eyes. Whether you like it or not, Joker was right." He said as he stood up. "And don't try making excuses."

"I can't anymore." she said softly. "Good, now you have moved on to the accepting phase of your journey. Accepting that you are still Brooke Wayne. A girl who can't help but run when things aren't going her way." Crane's psychologist side had started coming out. "And now that we have finished our little tiff..." He picked up her suitcase and dragged her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him. "A safe place for now." he said. "So you're not as mad as you appeared." she said. "Oh, trust me, we're mad." he said. Brooke remembered something as she smirked. "Yes, sir." she said softly and seductively, like she used to.

"Ok none of that now." he said sternly as he pulled her into an old house. "What's the matter, Jonny, baby?" she asked in the same tone. "Nothing." he said. Vicious just smirked as she let him drag her along.

They got into the house and Jonathan immediately shut the door before turning on the lights. Vicious smirked as she got behind Jonathan as she ran her arms around his hips as she kissed his sensitive spot on his neck.

"Hey, no." He said, pulling away. "You're a married woman, Brooke. Whether I like it or not, I honor those kinds of things." He said, pointing to the ring on her finger. She glared at him before she smirked and slid off her ring as she threw it to the floor. "Jonathan Crane, you still want me. If you didn't, you would've left me on the street. Besides, Joker won't come back for me. He doesn't care anymore." she said. "You'd be surprised." he said.

"Fine, fine." she said as she walked to him. "Deny it all you want, _Scarecrow_," she whispered his name seductively in his ear as she kissed and nibbled his earlobe in the exact spot he always shivered for her. "but you want me. And I want you." she whispered to him before she sat down at a nearby table.

_We can't...after what she did?, _Scarecrow thought bitterly.

_I know, but..., _Jonathan thought as he sighed heavily.

_Look at her...remember how she made us feel? Remember the way she just whispered your name, Scarecrow?, _Jonathan thought.

_I know...but my heart, Jon...and yours..., _Scarecrow thought.

_I know, but...if we can convince her of the life she could've had with us while she's here maybe she'll stay...even if Joker does come back for her, maybe she'll choose us., _Jonathan thought.

_Jon, she still loves Joker. And as much as I would love to have our girl back, I don't want to get killed., _He thought distantly.

_Fine. If you really think we're gonna be able to deny her, you're mistaking., _Jonathan thought before Brooke stood up as she wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck as she kissed him with a fire and a passion he hadn't felt since she left before she pulled away from him. "Do I have your attention now?" she asked as she looked at him. "I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes." she said. "Sorry...inner conversation." He said softly.

"I figured. So what I've been saying over and over again is if you don't want me to stay here, I'll just go." she said before she walked past him. "It's not that." He said as he caught her arm. She looked at him as she turned to face him. "What is it then, ba-Jonathan?" she asked. "It's just...Crow's really still very hurt..." He said softly. "And he's probably not going to give in right now."

She stepped closer to him. "And how do you feel?" she asked. "Well...I'm still hurt..." He said, looking down. "Then what can I do to make it better? For both of you?" she asked. "I don't know..." Jonathan said, but Scarecrow gave no answer. "Then maybe I should leave. You two aren't in any shape to be seeing me." she said softly. "But..." He started saying. She turned to look at him again. "But?" she asked softly. Jonathan couldn't find the words. He wanted her to stay, but yet he didn't because of how hurt he and Scarecrow were.

She held his hand in hers as she kissed his hand softly. "If you can find the words, I'll be at the house near the Narrows. The one by the lake, you can't miss it." she said softly before she kissed his cheek softly. "I still love you more than life itself, Jonathan...and you too Scarecrow." she whispered in his ear before she let his hand go as she walked out of his house.

_How many times has she said almost the exact same thing to Joker, I wonder., _Scarecrow thought bitterly as he disappeared back into Jonathan's mind. _I wonder what life would've been like with her in it if we would've gotten married. I still say we should show her what it was like that way she won't go back to Joker., _Jonathan thought.

_I have imagined it many times. But she LEFT US._, Scarecrow thought. _I still say we show her what it would've been like. Married life with us...pleasure from me, and from you. But if you're too bitter, I'll start without you., _he thought as he started for the door.

_You can do it all you want...just leave me alone., _Crow thought as he started fading away again. _Fine. I'll be sure to tell you how amazing our girl still is., _Jonathan thought as he walked out of the house and started towards the outside of the Narrows where he saw Brooke entering a house on a hill.

_I'm sorry, Crow, but I need to feel again., _Jonathan thought as he started towards Brooke's house.


	14. The Good Deed

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Vicious/Brooke Wayne, and Sami only owns her OCs Mobby/Kyle Valentine and Ace

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Also another thanks to **PromiseMeCourage** for the review that got this chapter out so quickly! Thanks Again! And now on to the chapter! It may take a little more time for Chapter 15 to come up, but as soon as me and my co-writer get to work on it, it should be out faster than you can blink. In the meantime, keep up your honest opinions and constructive criticisms please. It really motivates us :D Enjoy!

_**With Joker...**_

He paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't believe he had let himself get that way. What was he thinking? But also he couldn't help but think it.

_She'll come back. She always comes back., _his Joker side told him.

_Do you believe that?, _he heard a voice ask. _Sort of. She can't live without me, where would she go anyways? To Crane? Doubt it., _his Joker side said, trying to ignore the truth like always. _Again, are you positive..., _the thought came to him.

Joker all but growled at himself. "Of course not!" he yelled in anger as he kicked a hole in the wall.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Brooke waited by the door of her house. _3...2...1., _she thought before there was a knock on the door and she smirked as she opened it to see Jonathan.

"Dr. Crane, what can I do for you?" she asked as she leaned against the door. "Just checking in on you." he said. "I'm fine, Jonathan. Wanna come in?" she asked flirtatiously. She saw him hesitate. "Yes." he said. Brooke smirked as she let Jonathan in before closing the door behind him.

"Did you finally figure out what you wanted to say yet?" she asked softly as she stood in front of him. "Well I was just wondering if you want to stay with me? Or I could stay with you either way is find with me." he said. "Why do you want us together?" she asked softly. "Because We..OW!" He flinched. "I...am still very much in love with you." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, Scarecrow, you'll come around." Brooke said before she wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck as she kissed his lips. "I'm very much in love with you too, my Jonathan. I'm sure if it wasn't for Joker we would probably have a few children by now." she said with a smile. "I know how much you always wanted children with me. Remember?" she asked softly as she looked up at him.

She saw his head twitch. "Don't try and suck up to me!" Scarecrow yelled as he pushed his way out, making Brooke flinch. His stare was cold and cruel. He was angry, and not just angry, but a broken heart.

"Fine then, Scarecrow. Say what you want." she said as she sat down and looked at him.

"You have no idea how I still feel, and you-going on about having children with Crane. I know you still want to go back to Joker. He had the right to accuse you of what he did. Look at the way you act." He said, venom dripping from each word. "And how do I act, Scarecrow?" she asked as she sat back and looked at him.

"Jumping back and forth between men. You left Joker once, you allowed another man to kiss you. Now you're here with us. Saying Crane let's have babies simply because another man doesn't think he will make a good father. You act like a common street whore _Vicious_. Make up your fucking mind. Stick with one man, not mingle with two and ask of things you can not have. You are still a married woman or did you forget?" Scarecrow snapped.

"How do you know what Joker said about kids?" she asked, getting defensive. "Because we were there. We have been watching you. We have noticed how you throw yourself away over stupidity! He was right! You accepted us both Scarecrow and Crane but you didn't do it for Joker and Jack. You wanted the harsh and cruel man, but the instant the innocent man came out you ran away! You didn't treat Jack equally as you did Joker. JOKER this and JOKER that! But never JACK! If you love a man you need to love BOTH SIDES of HIM!" He said, growing angry. Scarecrow was defending Joker.

"What the hell are you watching me for, Scarecrow!?" she asked, her angry Vicious side taking over as she stood up to be face to face with him. "I'm a lunatic, remember?" He whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but feel a shiver run through her. "Believe me, I remember. I just figured you would spend your time doing...whatever the hell it is you actually do." she said softly.

"I do whatever I please." He growled. "Now, you have a decision to make, girl." He said before dragging himself and Crane out of her home.

"I could kill that man." she growled before she walked out of the house and pulled Crane back to her as she pushed him down on the ground before she got on top of him as she kissed him with everything she had in her. He froze beneath her almost instantly.

She pulled away when he didn't kiss her as she sat on top of him. "Wanna show me what our life could've been like all this time, Jonny?" she asked as she winked seductively and softly at him. He looked at her through blank eyes, she could tell he was fighting inside of him everytime he flinched.

"Scarecrow, come on. Give me one more chance. If I screw it up you can hate me all you want and we'll go back to being friends...hateful friends, but friends nonetheless." she said as she caressed Jonathan's face. "No...promises." were the last words Scarecrow spoke before allowing Jonathan to take control. Brooke smiled when she saw Jonathan was taking control now. "Jonny, baby..." she trailed off softly.

"Scarecrow's right you know." He said as he sat up. "I know, baby." she said as she sat next to him on her knees as she gently ran her fingers through his hair as she looked at him. "I just want us to be happy like we could've been. I want you to show me what it could've been like for us." she said as she crawled a little closer to him.

"What if we weren't meant to be..." he said. "If not then at least we'll have this time to figure it out." she said softly as she put her forehead against his. "Let's just try to give us one more chance...and like I said if we can't then we'll go back to being friends."

Jonathan sighed heavily. "I won't run away from you, Jonathan. You or Scarecrow. I swear." she said. "You've done it to Joker twice now...how do I know you won't do it to me?" he asked. "Jonathan, look at me." she said as she looked into his eyes. Once he was looking back she continued. "I will never leave you, I love you too much. Someone would have to kill me before I left you." she said as she caressed his face gently once again.

"You said the same thing to Joker, same exact words, and you left." He said as he started becoming the therapist again.

"Jonathan, come on." she said as she stood up and held her hand out to him. "I'll show you exactly how loyal I am to you." she smiled softly. He stared at her hand, and then to her, before standing without taking her hand.

"Jonathan, please..." she said softly as she looked at him. He sighed and took her hand.

Brooke smiled as she took his hand and led him back to the house. "Everything will be just like it was supposed to be between us, baby." she said when they got inside as she wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck as she kissed him, her hands traveling down his most sensitive places. "It will never be just as it was." He said softly before kissing her. "I know it won't, but we can try." she said against his lips as she kissed him, feeling that very familiar chill go through her as she started leading him to her room while keeping the kiss going, growing more and more passionate as Jonathan started to finally relax with her once again.

_**The Next Day...**_

_**With Joker...**_

Joker was starting to go more insane than he usually was. Vicious hadn't come back yet and he was looking at his knives and his guns in thought.

In more than one way, using them on himself, and on the damned Crane.

Joker knew that he couldn't use his weapons on himself. He had to stay around so he could kill Crane for stealing his wife...

That thought alone made him stand up from his place in his room as he walked downstairs and then out of the house as he went to Mobby's. He slowly knocked three times on the door as he leaned against the door.

The door opened and Mobby looked at him. "I was wondering when you would come out." she said. "She's gone." he said in a tone that Mobby had never heard before from him. "I swear I'm gunna hurt that woman." She said as she ushered Joker inside. "Don't. I made her leave." he said. "I don't care. This is a family, you don't quit on family no matter how crazy they are." She Joker sat down and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I remember Jack." She said softly as she looked at him. "I remember."

He nodded. "I know...but I can't help whenever she leaves, I just want to marry her for real even more." he said. She smiled. "No Jack, I..._Remember_." She said softly, trying to get him to see what she meant. "When you first found me, and I looked into your eyes for real, and then you took my hand and held me to you. I started to feel a familiar and loving feeling of being safe." She hugged him tighter. "All these years it didn't click until just a few days ago." She kissed his cheek. "I remember you now, Jack."

"It took long enough." he said as his Jack side started to come out. "I'm sorry it did, but remember I was very little when we were separated. I could have not remembered at all." she said. "It's ok. You were only two when we were separated." he said. "But we are together again, and soon our family will be whole again. You'll see." She kissed his cheek again. "I hope you're right." he said before he kissed Mobby's cheek. "I'll see you later, sis." he said before he walked back to his own house.

_**With Jonathan and Brooke...**_

"Oh Jonathan," Brooke breathed out as she kissed Jonathan's bare chest. "That was incredible." she said softly as she rested her head on his chest. The two had just gotten finished with a morning "session" as they now lay in a blissful moment of peace together.

"Yeah." He said heavily his hand lazily playing with her hair. She smiled up at him as she slid her hand downwards as she played with him a little, instantly hardening him again once she touched him. There was a slight thud and soon followed. "Well isn't this a sight." Brooke froze at the familiar female voice.

Brooke covered both herself and Jonathan up in the blankets. "Don't talk." she whispered quietly. Brooke noticed the cold, hard, disappointed look in Mobby's eyes as she stared at her. "What are you doing here, Mobby?" she asked. "I should ask you that question as well. I thought you hated him." She said dully as she leaned against the door frame.

"It wasn't really hate..." she trailed off. "Could have fooled me." She stared back at Brooke. "You know, my brother was right to accuse you of what he did. Now look at you, stereotypical unfaithful wife cheating simply because she can. I thought you were different, Brooke."

"He told me to leave. He said don't come back, I heard every fucking word he said, Mobby. This is not my fault." she said defensively. "Don't play the blame game! He tells everyone when he's angry and wants to be alone. I thought you would have figured that out by now since you claimed to love him so much. But obviously I was wrong. I thought you were family Brooke, and family doesn't leave!" Mobby yelled. "You didn't see him, Mobby. You didn't see how his entire Joker mindset he was in-" she started.

"Oh yes I did." She said, showing off her bruised wrists. The bruises were in the shape of hands. "This is what I got from being the one to save him from himself. Something YOU should have done. If you loved him so much you would have stayed and helped him. Not become a chicken shit the moment he goes crazy! He goes off at the tiniest of things Brooke, you know this by now!"

"He was accusing me of everything!" she yelled. "WELL CAN YOU FUCKING BLAME HIM WITH THE WAY YOU ACTED!? AND NOW LOOK AT YOU, PROVING JOKER RIGHT! JUMPING RIGHT BACK INTO BED WITH HIM AND NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO FIGHT FOR YOUR HUSBAND, THE MAN YOU CLAIM TO LOVE!" Mobby screamed.

Jonathan looked at Brooke and he could tell that Mobby's words were starting to effect her. "Get out." Crane said, starting to sound like Scarecrow.

"Don't bother, I'm gone." She said, not taking her eyes off of Brooke. "You've made your bed Brooke, now sleep in it and hopefully stay there. Save my brother from the constant heart ache you have given him." She said before turning and leaving with a slam of the front door.

Brooke was completely quiet as she looked down at the blankets. "Don't." she heard him say. "Don't what?" she asked softly. "Feel guilty." he said. "Why?" she asked again. "Because I don't want you feeling gulty right now." he said. She looked at him. "Again, why?" she asked as she scooted closer to him again. "I want to see your smile." he said and Brooke couldn't help but smile as she looked at him.

_That's my girl., _he thought as he smiled back at her.

She kissed his chest softly before she rested her head on it. Jonathan held her close to him while Scarecrow pondered the actions of "Joker's Sister."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Joker had been stewing and festering for an entire week. He was going absolutely insane inside of his own mind. Mobby had just visited him and as Joker looked over at his bed in his room he could see an illusion of Vicious in absolutely nothing with the covers almost off of her as he bit his lip. He could feel himself getting very hard as he thought about her, not able to help himself before he growled loudly before he ran downstairs and grabbed his knives and his guns before he slung on his purple trenchcoat as he walked out of the house and, instead of grabbing one of his cars, he started walking down to the Narrows.

Mobby had told him about her little visit to Brooke and where to find her.

It took an hour before Joker finally made his way into the Narrows, and once he entered everyone disappeared.

_And she says I can't kill Crane because of the mob. I'll show her., _Joker thought darkly before he looked over and saw the house on the hill that Mobby had told him about as he started away from the Narrows and up the hill...

_**With Brooke and Jonathan...**_

Jonathan smiled as he looked down at Brooke. He kissed her forehead softly before laying her down on her side of the bed gently so he wouldn't wake her up as he walked out of the room as he went into the kitchen to get some water.

As soon as he finished his glass, there were three very slow knocks at the door as he walked over and opened the door.

As Crane was about to open the door, it was violently kicked in, sending Crane flying backwards.

Jonathan looked up as he looked to see who was in the house before he paled. "She's mine now, Joker. She won't leave me." he said. Joker's face didn't waver, the cruel glare only strengthened as he walked toward Crane. Jonathan got up as he started again. "You know how many times I've fuc-" he started. Joker's hand lashed out and grabbed Crane by the throat. "Lesson number one, don't gloat when you should be fighting."

Crane kicked Joker straight in the balls, but to no avail. "Lesson number two, fight like a man." He said sarcastically. Jonathan tried to throw a punch at Joker, but he was faster as Joker pushed Crane right into the wall, making a loud clatter. "Lesson number three! Always have a backup plan!" He said, using a large metal ladel to whack Jonathan in the head.

Brooke kept hearing noise after noise outside of the bedroom as she quickly turned into Vicious. She pulled her sleep mask to rest on the top of her head. As she walked out of the bedroom, she heard even louder bangs and clattering as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh my God." she said as she threw down her sleep mask as she watched Joker fighting Crane.

"First off Crane only an egotistical little prick goes around to a woman's ex and says oh guess how many times I've fucked her already! Cause honestly I don't want to hear it! Secondly, never turn your back to your opponent and actually pick up a decent weapon when you do!" Joker yelled at Jonathan.

"And you should know by now Joker not to wake me up!" she yelled to get his attention. "Too bad!" He said as he threw Crane across the room. "Twig."

"Oh fine I'll do this the hard way..." she muttered before she walked up and pushed Joker back a few inches. "Would you stop for TWO SECONDS!?" she screamed at him. "And why should I?" he asked. "Because, damnit, I'm making my final choice. I can't have you doing this forever." she said and Jonathan knew where this was heading as he stood up quickly and pulled Brooke to him.

"Can't have ME doing THIS...hmmm...well I am not the one who ran away I am not the one who jumped into bed with the first man she saw now am I? I have remained Loyal to you till the very end now haven't I? Yes, I have a bad temper. Yes I may be moody from time to time and Jack will come out. Yes, I may have my full Joker side come out sometimes. But you know what, you are exactly the same. Have I turned away from you? No, I haven't. I have never cheated, I have never run away from you. And this is how I am repaid. Nice to know how much you so love me." Joker said.

"J, you blamed me for everything. You told me to leave." she said softly as she walked towards him. "And how many times have I said that to Ace, and to Mobby? And can you blame me for thinking what I thought? Look at the way you acted. And now...my suspicions have been confirmed, haven't they?!" He yelled as he looked at Brooke and Crane. "I have let you break, put back and re-break my heart all because I love you. Yet, you keep putting my heart down the meat grinder, haven't you?" He scoffed softly as he felt tears coming on from Jack. "You know, you have broken Jack the most out of all of this."

"J, I'm sor-" she started before Crane pulled her to him. "Don't say that to him. It's his fault he didn't come after you. When you ran away from me remember I came after you until I wasn't able to anymore. Joker, he just let you leave without even trying to stop you." Jonathan said as he made Vicious look at him.

"Because if she didn't want to come back, I wasn't going to force her CRANE. I let her make her decisions. Sure, I let her know how much I loved her, but in the end it was always her choice. But Jack, he wanted to chase you. He wanted to chase you till the ends of the earth and till hell froze over. But you showed he wasn't ever going to be enough. So you know what Brooke, Jack is gone. Jack is gone forever because he doesn't want to be hurt anymore!" She saw tears falling from his eyes. "You make your choice, but know the consequences of your actions, Brooke Wayne." He said before he started to turn to leave.

Vicious pushed Jonathan away as she ran to Joker. "Don't do this, please don't leave." she, for the first time as Vicious, begged him as she held on to his arm. "I didn't do anything, you are the one who made this decision." he said.

"Jack, don't you dare leave me." she said as she slipped in front of J, blocking the door from him. "Don't go." she said softly. "Please, please, don't go." she said as she held on to his hands and looked at him as tears started falling from her eyes.

"I told you...Jack is gone. And why would you want me anyways? You've clearly made your decision." He said, glaring at her. "And if you ever come back, you better be there to stay." He said as he pushed past her. "Enjoy your life."

Vicious was shaking as she watched him leave. She was angry or furious, she was scared. She started towards the door again, but Crane stopped her. "Don't. He's not worth it." he said.

"YES HE IS!" she screamed at Crane as she pushed him off of her. "Jonny, Scarecrow, I think you were right. We seriously were not meant to be together. I'm meant to be with my Joker." she said as she ran into the bedroom as she got her wedding ring out and put it on her ring finger before she ran out of the house and went after Joker. "JOKER!" she screamed with everything she had, literally bringing herself to her knees with all of the strength she was using to scream for him before she took a breath and got up as she started to run down the hill after him.

Jonathan stood back with a smirk. "I believe I have done my good deed."

Meanwhile Brooke kept running, but Joker was gone. As she was running down the hill, she tripped over something as she went rolling the rest of the way down the hill. Once she was down from the hill, she crashed right in the back of a building, hitting her head hard against it as she slowly tried to keep her eyes open.

_I've lost him, what's the point?, _she thought before she let her eyes close as she fell into an unconcious sleep.

When she came to, she was in a familiar room. But, no Joker. She sighed as she looked around the room lazily. She noticed it was their bedroom. _Their _bedroom.

"J..." she said quietly. But there was no reply, not even a shadow.

She took a breath. "Then why did you even bring me back here? You could've just let me die." she said to herself. "Oh please, like it was going to be that easy for you." She heard Mobby's voice. "You brought me back here?" she asked. "No _he _did." Mobby said dully. "Which I am shocked by."

"So am I. Where is he now?" Vicious asked. "He is out causing chaos to focus himself. You should be grateful he did such a thing considering." Mobby stood and started to leave the room. "If you EVER...leave again...I will not hesitate to kill you." She said threatingly as she glared at Vicious before leaving. "Trust me, I'll let you." Vicious said to herself as she sat in their bed.

Mobby walked down the stairs with the angry glare still on her face. "Why the face, love?" She heard Ace ask softly. "Her." she said as she looked at the stairs. "Now, now," he said as he pulled her to him. "Calm yourself, love."

"I'm trying, but I can't believe he would bring her back here." she said. "He can't help it, he loves her. And despite everything you still do as well." He said as he fiddled with her hair, running his fingers along her scalp. Mobby just growled lowly. "Hush now." He told her lovingly before he kissed her. "Hush."

Just as they kissed for the second time, the front door opened and in stepped Joker, full trenchcoat and everything as he looked at them without a word. "She's awake." Mobby said simply. Joker looked at her before he walked upstairs.

Vicious' head was back against the pillows as she looked up at the ceiling. "Can I get up from the bed yet?" she called out to Mobby. "I don't know...Can you?" he said. She looked up at the new voice in the room. "J!" she said as she leaped out of the bed before she stopped and sat back down on the bed on her knees. "May I get up?" she asked with an innocent sad smile.

He just looked at her. No emotion, no smile, no sarcastic remarks.

"Joker?" she said softly, but still he didn't answer. She looked at him. "Please talk to me." she said softly. "Why..." he trailed off. "Well if you didn't want me then why didn't you just leave me to die." she said a little harshly. "Like a bump on the head would kill you. Honestly though, I may hate you right now, but I wasn't going to leave you out there to be raped." _Like hell I would!, _he thought angrily.

"Figured you wouldn't have cared what happened to me." she said. "Just because I'm hurt still doesn't mean I don't care." he said. "Do you want me out of the bed then?" she asked as she got out of the bed. "You want me out of the house too?" she asked with a small glare. "No." He said softly. "Then what do you want J? What can I do?" she asked, begging. "I want you to stay, but you have to earn my trust again." he said. "How?" she asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes as she walked up to him.

"Don't leave..." he said almost beggingly. She shook her head. "Never, baby. I swear on my life." she said as she took his hands gently.

"You said that before...How can I trust those words ever again? You said them last time, and you left..." he said. _And left, and left...and left..., _he thought.

"Marry me now. For real. I'll prove it, baby. I will never leave you again, Jack Napier." she said as she looked straight into his eyes. His eyes bore into hers, but he didn't answer as he continued to stare at her. "Please, baby. What can I do?" she asked. _At this point I'm ready to get on my knees and beg him., _she couldn't help but think.

She saw tears fall from his blank eyes. Vicious pulled his painted face to hers as she rested her head against his forehead. "Please, baby, let us get married for real. In a church, Mobby as my maid of honor, Ace as your best man. Come on, baby, I will never leave you again. Every other man on the Earth is dead to me, the only one I want and care about is you, baby." she said as she held his face in her hands, looking straight into her eyes as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Why wasn't I enough?" She heard Jack's soft voice come from behind the painted lips. "Jack, you were. It's just I couldn't handle it and I don't know why." she said as she kissed his cheek softly. "You promise?" he asked. "I swear." she said seriously. Jack pulled away from her and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. She heard the water running which soon stopped after about 15 minutes.

She looked at the door before she sat down on the bed as she sighed softly. Finally the door opened, Jack came forward with a clean face and clean hair. He had changed out of his purple suit into a dark gray vest, black pants and a white button up shirt. Vicious turned around and immediately she smiled as she slipped into her Brooke mindset.

Jack stood there staring at his hands as he fidgited with one of the sleeves. Brooke smiled as she crawled off of the bed and stood in front of Jack as she took his hands in hers as she helped him wrap his arms around her waist as she kissed him.

His lips were still for a moment but he kissed her back softly soon after. She smiled against his lips as she pulled him to the bed with her before she pulled away from him softly as she whispered in his ear. "Take me, Jack. Please." she whispered to him before she sat down on the bed and looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"No..." He said softly. "If anything, I just want to hold you."

She nodded as she crawled on her side of the bed. "Hold me, Jack?" she asked as she looked at him. Jack climbed into bed and pulled her to him. His face buried in her hair. Brooke smiled as she kissed his chest softly right where his heart was. "I love you, Jack." she said lovingly. "I love you too." He said softly. She smiled as she kissed his lips softly as she rested her head against his heart as she snuggled into him.

Brooke lay awake watching Jack, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. She studied every one of his features.

_Why did I ever allow myself to leave him?, _she thought. _Why didn't I just stay and show him how wrong he was?, _she thought as she looked at him.

His arms tightened around her in his sleep. She smiled down at his arms. _I'll never leave my angel again., _she thought as she looked up at him. _My Joker angel., _she thought as she kissed his chest softly before she felt her eyes close as she rested her head on his chest.

_**Two Days Later...**_

Brooke had actually gone out and went shopping. She hadn't gone shopping in years. Well it was shopping at the grocery store but still it was shopping. She was laying low and decided not to rob the groceries this time. So, she had to wear a disguise so people wouldn't know it was her and she used the money that was stashed away in her and Joker's safe inside the house to pay for everything.

Once she got back home, she put all of the bags inside the kitchen. After taking off her wig and one of Jack's jackets, she locked the car and then locked the door to the house as she started putting things away.

When she was finished after about ten minutes, she walked upstairs to see if Joker was still sleeping.

_It's already 2 'o clock. He can't still be sleeping., _she thought as she entered the bedroom and saw Mobby bringing out her doctor skills to J.

"What happened to him? No wait, what happened to you, Jack Napier?" she asked as she looked straight at J.

"Due to the stress he has been under lately, he has neglected himself." She said as she took the thermometer out of his mouth. "Has a slight fever of 100.4, nothing too bad. You didn't happen to pick up any chicken soup or just broth did you?" She asked as she put a cool washcloth on his forehead.

"Actually I got both." she said before she got on the bed on her knees next to J. "Do you want me to make you some soup, baby?" she asked in a baby voice as she rested her forehead against his. "Mmmm..." He mumbled.

"Its not the fever that's getting to him. Its the fact that he hasn't eaten anything and has barely slept. So his body is not kicking him in the ass for it." Mobby said.

"You stay with him, I'll be back in five minutes. All I have to do is put that soup in something and then stick it in the microwave." Brooke said before she kissed J's lips softly before she ran downstairs.

"You know this is all your fault." Mobby said to Jack. "Fuck off..." Jack snapped back groggily. "Are you gonna act like a baby with her just so she can be one back? Cuz that's what it's looking like." Mobby said with a smirk. "Maybe I am...what's wrong with that, sissy?" he asked. Mobby rolled her eyes playfully as she poked him. "If you want to play it up more on the sympathy side why not just act like a dying fish?" she asked.

"It's not so much the sympathy side, really. More of a 'I want my Brooke to take care of me' side. So can you tell her what she has to do and go? Ace has been texting you every ten minutes asking if you're done yet." J said as he tossed Mobby her phone. "How long have you been chaining him to the dog house, sis?" he asked with a laugh. "I have no idea what you mean." She said as she responded to a text.

"Yeah, sure. I also saw that Brooke has a...hotter than hell nurse outfit in the back of the closet. I'm hoping to god she'll put it on for me." he said, practically growling as he eyed the closet.

"Yeah, don't need that image in my head. And no Ace isn't in the dog house why would you think that?" she asked. "Well the only time I ever text Brooke that much is if I'm in a...predicament." he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "So you are saying that Ace is-"

Brooke soon came back as she a tray with J's soup on it with a glass of water. "Mobby, help J sit up so he can eat, please." Brooke said as she put down the tray on the bed as she stood next to the bed. She did and fluffed up the pillows behind him. "So what, Ace is Desperate?" she asked. "It's not that he's desperate, he's freakin horny." Joker said. "Ah, I see...well I don't blame him since I've been taking care of your ass this whole time." She said as she playfully hit him with the pillow.

"Brooke, she hit me." Joker groaned and Brooke smiled. "Alright, doc, if you're gonna start hitting your patient with pillows it might be time to go. Plus, he's going to eat until that bowl is completely empty." she said as she looked at Joker before sitting his tray on his lap.

"Oh he better or he's gonna deal with me." She said as she packed up her stuff. "Alright, I've got a horny man to take care of. If you don't see me for a few days. I love you." She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

Brooke looked over at J as she crawled on the bed. "How's my angel?" she asked as she kissed his temple as he ate. "Your angel? What are you, my mom?" He asked her playfully. She sarcastically laughed before she gripped him. "You wanna try me right now, babe? Sick or not, I'll take you on, you know I will." she said with a smirk. "Ow, babe, please." He groaned out. She let go of him as she smirked and kissed his cheek. "That's what I thought." she said as she then moved her hand back down to massage and rub him soothingly.

"You are really going to do this to me when I am sick?" He groaned as she kept going. "Just eat, Jack." she said as she started playing with him as she smirked before she thought of something. "Oh, I just remembered." she said as she went to the closet.

"Remembered what?" He asked as he ate the soup. _What is she thinking?, _he thought.

"Oh just a new outfit I was wanting to go out in when we go for chaos. I wanna change my look a little." she said before she came out in a drop dead gorgeous two piece leather nurse's outfit with fishnets.

The spoon fell from his hand with a loud CLANK, his eyes were wide as he stared at her. _Oh dear god in heaven., _he thought. "Hell no you are never wearing that outfit outside this bedroom."

"J, come on! I once drove that car in nothing but my bra and panties when I was on your lap, no one got me then and no one's gonna get me if I wear this...besides I already got boots for it too." she said as she crossed her arms, making her breasts push up even higher. "Babe, I don't want anyone seeing you in that but me. And as for the bra and panties incident, I kept putting my jacket on you, but you refused to wear it." he said. "I didn't need it!" she said childishly.

"Well I said you did. I don't care if you used to dressing like that, but I'd still like to make you keep some dignity while we are outside." he said. "Can I at least wear a skirt and fishnets and my boots? They're cute, J." she said before she ran back inside the closet before she came back out in her cargo boots as she showed off her full outfit.

Jack's head cocked to the side. "Indeed, but no." he said. She pouted. "Assclown." she muttered as she went back into the closet before she came back out in just her nurse outfit, no boots or fishnets. She then sat down on a chair in the corner of the room as she crossed her legs and looked out the window like a child that didn't get her way.

"Oh come now stop acting like you are three." he said. "Why?" she asked. "Because Jack said so." He said smugly. She glared at him. "Fine." she said as she sat next to him on the bed. "How sick are you anyways?" she asked. "Just sick enough to where I want my dollface to make me feel better." He said wtih a smile. "Alright. What can I do to make my J feel better?" she asked as she took his tray with his empty bowl and glass before she picked up his spoon and put it on the tray as well.

"Just lay with me? I'm not contagious, I promise." he said. "Even if you were, I'd lay with your stubborn ass. Just let me put this stuff up first. I'll be right back." she said as she kissed his lips softly before she walked downstairs.

_She is going to be the death of me., _He thought as he laid there.

Soon, Brooke made her way back upstairs as she laid down under the covers in the bed as she snuggled up to Jack. He moaned softly as he held her to him. She smiled up at him as she rested her head on his chest and kissed his abs softly.

"I missed you so much." He said softly. "I missed you too. I'm so sorry I left you, but just know that it was for the very last time." she said as she kissed the side of his neck. "I hope so." He said as he turned his head to kiss her. "It was, baby. If I ever leave you again, I give you full permission to pull me by the hair back inside, throw me over your knee, and spank me until my senses come back." she said as she kissed him before she got on top of him and whispered seductively in his ear. "I promise."

"You are nothing more than a tease." He growled out. "Mhm...I know how much you like it, baby, and I'm sure you've missed it." she said softly as she kissed his neck before she laid next to him again.


	15. Changes

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Vicious/Brooke Wayne. Sami only owns her OCs Ace and Mobby/Kyle Valentine.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

Joker, Mobby, and Ace had noticed how Vicious was changing lately. She was becoming a lot more playful and child-like lately. She was always bouncing around and even when she and Joker were causing chaos together, he noticed how adorably childish she was during the entire thing.

Even their moments alone in the bedroom were becoming more exciting and playful thanks to Vicious' new mood, and that's why Joker never asked her what brought this mood on. If his little Vicious was having fun like he was, why spoil it?

Vicious was pulling up to the house after she went to a little erotic costume shop in the Narrows.

_This time J's gonna love it., _she thought as she turned off the car and bounced out of it in her brand new dress up outfit as she walked into the house she shared with Joker, where she hoped he was alone.

She threw his purple trenchcoat over her, buttoning it, as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"J! Where are you, baby? I'm home!" she asked, even her voice tone had changed along with her mood. "Up here." He muttered.

Vicious smiled as she all but skipped up the stairs before she entered his office. "Whatcha doin?" she asked as she kissed his neck softly, instantly hitting his spot, before she sat down on the desk in his trenchcoat.

"Dying of boredom is what I am doing." He said as he sat back in his chair. "Awww, well I'm back now so you don't have to be bored anymore. Especially when I show you what's under here." she said with a smirk as she sat up on her knees on the desk as she smiled at J.

J arched an eyebrow. "Oh really." he said, sounding intrigued. "Mmmmhhhhhmmmmm." she said. "You wanna see?" she asked, getting on all fours on the desk as she smiled seductively at Joker. "Maybe..." he said. "Maybe?" she asked with a very subtle pout.

He nodded. "What is so different about this outfit than any of your other ones?"

"This is one you haven't seen before, baby." she said with a smile as she hopped off the desk before she got behind him and kissed his ear. "Stay right here. Don't move. Don't turn around." she whispered seductively in his ear before she walked out of the room, took off Joker's trenchcoat and hung it up in their closet before she went back to his office, closing the door behind her as she nibbled on his ear softly. "Are you ready, baby?" she whispered. "And remember, don't turn around. I'll come to you...and for you."

"Tease." he growled.

Vicious giggled before she pulled Joker's chair away from his desk a little as she stood straight in front of him in the most seductive schoolgirl outfit he had ever seen.

She had a small little white top that tied in the center with short little sleeves that were scarcely there, her beautifully toned stomach showing, and a small little red and black plaid skirt that was short enough to be considered panties and those sexy little fishnet stockings she seemed to wear all the time now along with her new favorite flat boots as she smirked and leaned against the desk, letting Joker take in every little inch of her.

"W...wow." Joker said aloud. _Holy shit., _he thought. Vicious smirked. "Hotter than my other outfits, huh baby?" she asked with a smile. "More tempting than your others." he said.

"Hmmm...then maybe I should throw them all out and just wear these kinds of outfits for you all the time." she said as she stood in front of him, putting one leg on either side of him before she slowly sat down to straddle his lap as her arms went around his neck. "But we'll figure that out later...for right now..." she smirked. "Wanna play with me..._daddy J_?" she whispered in his ear seductively.

"And what have you done to deserve playtime? Hmmm?" He hummed. She smirked as she reached into her shirt and handed him something. "Everything we need...to Daggett's current fortune." she smirked. "I got it while I was out." she said, sounding more like herself, which she would also do from time to time, but only when she was completely serious.

"Oh you did?" he asked. "I did." she said before she turned in his lap and took her laptop from the desk as she slipped the USB from his hand and into the computer as a bunch of numbers and letters scrolled on the screen for a full minute before a few options and codes came in that she expertly typed in before she pressed enter for the fourth time and the loading screen started.

Vicious put the laptop back on to the desk before she turned back around, straddling Joker's lap again. "We have two hours and then Daggett will be finished." she said. "Oh, as will Maroni and his surviving men. That's what the second hour is for." she smirked.

"Good girl." He said with a smirk. _Very good., _he thought.

She smiled as she rised up from Joker's lap as she circled around his chair ever so slowly before she stopped at the back and she leaned down as she kissed on Joker's neck as she whispered to him. "And what do I get..." she started before she went over to his other side, watching his reaction the whole time. "For being such a good girl, but not only that..._your _good girl?" she asked softly.

"Hmmmmm...We shall have to see. But you can start by getting your sexy ass back over here." he growled. Vicious smiled as she licked his sensitive spot and biting down hard before she got up and sat back down on his lap, straddling him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "What can I do for you next, baby?" she asked softly, showing her adorably obedient side.

"Be a good girl and get on your knees for Daddy J." He said with a lustful smirk. She smirked as she kissed Joker's lips softly as she got up from his lap before she pulled away and did exactly what he told her as she got down on her knees in front of him, resting her head on one of his legs, kissing his pants softly while her hand played with his other leg, rubbing gently up and down comfortingly.

His hand went into her hair and caressed it slightly before gripping it. "Good girl." He said softly. Vicious smiled as her eyes closed. She loved it when her Joker would grip her hair. "Now, are you going to be a good little girl for your Daddy J?" He asked in a sultry but seductive voice. Vicious smiled a little bigger. "Mhm." she moaned softly. He pulled her up by her hair so she was sitting upright on her knees.

She smiled as she rested her arms on Joker's legs as she looked up at him. He let go of her hair and leaned back into the chair. His eyes still locked with hers. "You know what I want, babygirl." he growled. Vicious couldn't help but smirk as she ran her hands up his legs before she got to the top of his pants as she unbuttoned and unzipped him before she pulled his pants down and couldn't help but smile as she saw his manhood waiting for her, without any boxers on. She looked up at him with a smile before she lowered her head to him as she started licking on him so torturously slowly, just to tease him.

_Oh she will get it...yes she will., _Joker thought as he moaned, his head falling back against the chair.

Vicious smirked, feeling shivers run through her as she heard her Joker's moans. She looked up at him with a lustful gaze as she put her mouth around him entirely. Joker's voice hitched in his throat as he moaned slightly louder. His hand now gripped her hair once again.

Vicious smirked as she nibbled on him softly caressing every inch of him with her mouth, tongue and teeth. His hips started bucking slightly as she continued. His grip on her hair only tightened. He could hear her moans for him as he gripped her hair, her licks getting a little faster before she smirked against him and trailed her tongue down to his tip as she flicked her tongue against it.

Joker pulled her by her hair till she was off of him. In the midst of his panting breaths, he kissed her heavily. She kissed him just as heavily as she wrapped her arms around him. His hand reached down and went under her skirt and started playing with her. His fingers moved at a fast heated pace as they kissed.

Her moans grew louder and high-pitched as she tried to keep her head up instead of snapping back like she wanted. What she wanted more was to feel her Joker's lips against hers as she kissed him heavier, raising her hips slightly as she held on to him tighter.

Joker removed his hands and pulled her up by her hair. He then turned her around and started to remove her panties. Once they were gone, he pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap. Her legs spread over his wtih her back towards him. As he sat her down, he pushed himself inside of her.

Vicious closed her eyes as her head finally snapped back and rested on his shoulder as she moaned for him. "J...mmm God you're amazing." she moaned. His hands held her hips as he helped her move up and down.

"Oh J..." she moaned over and over as she turned her head to the side as she eyed his neck before she kissed on the sensitive spot, her eyes closing again as she nibbled on his neck. His hips bucked up at the same pace. Hitting her spot harder and harder.

Finally his thrusts hit her hard enough to where her moans became pleasured screams as she held on to him, screaming his name again and again.

She collapsed against him as she was hit with a powerrful orgasm.

Vicious shook and trembled against Joker, holding on to him as tightly as she could. She had never felt such an intense orgasm before, but she liked it as she smiled softly, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

His hands massaged her hips. She moaned softly in his ear before she nibbled and kissed on his earlobe. "Mmmm, J, baby..." she trailed off as she breathed softly in his ear. He held her close as remained inside her. She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against the side of his neck as her breathing evened.

"God, babe, you are so hott." he said softly. Vicious smiled as she looked up at Joker. "Mmmm, I was gonna say the same about you, baby." she said softly against his cheek as she kissed it softly, kissing his scars once again.

"Don't move." He said as he held her. _God, don't let anyone interrupt., _he thought.

"I wasn't going to." she said as she kept her lips on his scars before she slowly let her tongue slip across the one on his right cheek. He turned his head to kiss her as his hands began to pleasurably molest her breasts.

"Mmmm..." she moaned in their kiss as she licked his painted lips as she deepened their kiss as she moved her hands down his back, lightly massaging. He removed himself from her and turned her around so she was facing him.

Vicious smiled as she sat down on his lap as she kissed his shoulder. "I love you, J." she moaned to him. "I love you, Brooke." He said as he bit her shoulder.

Vicious smiled as her Brooke side started to come out as she ran her hands down Joker's face, taking the paint off of him as she smiled at Jack's clean face. "Jack..." she trailed off as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He sat still and just looked at her. "What?" she asked with a smile. "What about the wedding?" he asked. "What about it?" she asked as she played with the ends of his hair. "We haven't discussed anything." he said. "Doesn't mean I haven't been making plans." she said with a smile. "Why do you think I've been so happy lately?" she asked. "I thought it was just because you were happy to be home." he said. "That too. I'm happy to be home, with you, the wedding. And another reason." she said.

"And what's that?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm pregnant, Jack."

His eyes stared blankly into hers as they widened in shock. She smiled softly as she looked straight into his eyes, not saying a word.

_What do we do now?, _Jack thought. _How the hell should I know! You are the thinker! I'm just the do-er., _Joker thought.

J's face was completely blank as his eyes held a far off look as his personalities converesed over the subject.

Suddenly, Jack had come out completely as Brooke put his hand on her stomach. He flinched and sucked in a breath.

"Are you ok?" she asked, not sure which personality she was in herself. "I'm...I'm..." he started. She nodded as she looked at him, waiting for him to continue. She then saw something that shocked her...tears.

Instantly her Brooke side came out as she knew that Jack was taking over as she smiled and kissed his lips as she smiled happily. "I'm...we're..." he stuttered. Brooke smiled as she held on to Jack, pressing her forehead against his as her own tears of joy poured out of her eyes. "We're going to have a baby, Jack."

Slowly his hand retracted from her stomach, the look on his face was now one of fear.

"What?" she asked as her own smile faded. "I can't be a father, baby..." he trailed off. "J, I don't think we really have a choice..." she said softly. He backed away from her, pressing himself into the corner of the room. His hands going into his hair.

"What do you want me to do then?! Get an abortion!?" she asked, raising her voice in anger as Vicious started to come out slightly. J didn't answer as he sat there. He had reverted back into his mind. No one was home. Brooke then finally came to reality, realizing his fears and feelings.

Brooke walked over as she sat down next to him, holding his hand as she kissed his cheek. "J, don't worry about a thing. We'll be fine parents, I know it. Believe me though I'm more scared than you are. I'm the one that's going to have to push this baby out in nine months." she said with a soft laugh, trying to lighten the mood. But J was no longer Joker or Jack, he was simply a scared little child in a grown man's body. A side she had never seen of him.

Brooke couldn't help but to hold him as she kissed his forehead and rubbed his back soothingly. His arms went around her out of habit, holding her close.

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine." she kissed the top of his head as she held him. "You promise?" he asked. "Of course I promise, baby. We're going to be just fine, and if we need any help Mobby and Ace can help." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her to him, holding her to him as tight as he could without...without hurting it, the child.

"Oh, Jack, baby, you're so careful already." she said with a smile as she looked at him. But Jack didn't move, he just wanted to hold her for as long as he could.

_**The Next Day...**_

"Jack, are you sure you're ready to tell them? If not, it's fine, we can wait." Brooke said as she held Jack's hand as they walked over to the second house. "If we are going to have a baby, I'm not leaving my sister out of it." He said softly. "Ok, sweetheart, no problem. I'm just making sure you're ok." she said as she kissed his cheek before the two got to Mobby and Ace's door.

They knocked silently and a few seconds later Ace opened the door.

"We've got some news." Brooke said. "Come on in, I'll wake her up." He said softly before walking over to the couch where Mobby had passed out.

Brooke held on to Jack's hand as she led him inside, his grip on her hand couldn't be tighter but she didn't mind as she kissed his cheek. Ace slowly woke Mobby. "Love, wake up." he said. Mobby sat up as she blinked sleepily. "What's going on?" she asked softly. "Jack and Brooke have something they want to tell us." Ace said as he kissed Mobby's head. Mobby nodded as she sat up on the couch with Ace's help as Jack and Brooke walked in and sat down across from Ace and Mobby.

"Well I found out about a week ago that..." she looked over at Jack. "I'm pregnant." she said as calmly as she could as she looked at Mobby and Ace. "About time, J." Ace said before a smirk broke out on his face. Brooke looked over at Jack for his reaction, while watching for Mobby's as well.

Mobby wore a sleepy smile on her face. "Right on, big brother." she said. Jack nodded. "We wanted you to be a part of it." he mumbled. Mobby got up and placed a kiss on her brother's non painted face. "I'm happy for you." She then walked to the front door. "I'll be back, I need some air."

Brooke held Jack's hand again as she kissed his cheek before Ace followed Mobby out of the house. "Jack, take Brooke to get some sleep. Lord knows you won't get any for nine months." Ace said with a smile before walking outside. Brooke smiled as she and Jack got up and walked out of the house as they made their way back to the bigger of the two houses.

Brooke happily skipped along side her man, her husband, and father of her child. The news had finally hit her and she couldn't be happier as she kissed Jack's cheek before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, come on you can't tell me this isn't a good thing. Besides think about it, we'll have an heir to take over our chaos for us." she said with a smile as she kissed his lips. "We're fine," He said. "It just takes some getting used to."

"I know it does, baby. But don't worry, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we won't be able to have sex." she smirked. "I checked with the doctor already." she said as she nibbled on his neck. "I'd be too afraid to." He said to her as he wrapped an arm around her. "You would? Why?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder as the two walked to the house. "I'd be afraid of hurting..." He stopped as he touched her tummy. Brooke smiled as she kissed him. "I love you so much, baby. You're going to be a wonderful father, I know it." she said. "Am I?" he asked. "Of course, baby. Now come on, sweetheart, let's get inside and sleep for a while. Once the baby is born we won't be getting much of it." she said with a soft laugh as both Jack and Brooke walked back into their large home.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Mobby had walked away from the house to lay on the grace beneath the stars.

Ace found her after a few minutes of silence as he laid next to her and took her hand. "What are you thinking?" he asked. She didn't respond, but he saw a few tears fall from her eyes. He kissed her tears away. "What's the matter, love?" he asked. "I can never have what she has." She sobbed silently as more tears came flowing. And for the first time in years, Mobby was no longer present as Samantha came forward. Ace pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "We've been trying. You never know you may be pregnant. We can go to the mob doctor tomorrow and find out if you want." he offered.

"No, Ace," She said softly. "No...Doctors told me because of all the abuse...I could never carry. I didn't want it to be true." More tears fell as she buried her face into Ace's chest.

Ace looked at her as he kissed her cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. "There has to be some way." he said. "I want to keep trying, I want to believe I have that same chance at what Brooke has." Mobby said. "I believe that you do have the chance to carry our child. But if it turns out...not that maybe we could ask Brooke to...carry our child for us." he said slowly. "But it's up to you, darling." he added. She placed a loving kiss to his lips. "Let that be the last resort." she said. Ace nodded. "Agreed."

She kissed his lips again, her hands running through his black hair. He moaned against her lips as he pulled her on top of him. She straddled his lap as he sat up to embrace her. He held her in his arms as he kissed her. "Let's go inside and start trying again." he said as he put her down before he stood up and picked her up as he started walking towards the house.


End file.
